Empress Harribel
by darkmachines
Summary: Harribel done hide her true feeling and want to create a harem of sexy women to love each other for life. Harribel want to make they all sexy and turn women into Arrancars too, so that can love living her way of life.
1. Empress Ruling

Empress Harribel

The Queen New Rule!

 **Well, everyone here something new I doing and I hope you all enjoy too. I just hope I get nice reviews please and many to like it too.**

It's been a few month after the next of the Winter Wars. Tia Harribel was the last of the current Espada alive and calm herself as the Queen of Hueco Mundo and Las Noches be the home for all female hollow to live in to be safe from being killed.

Thought Harribel was not done being calm and hidden her true self now. She want a life for women to become sexy and make love with each other as lesbians. Lucky she gather a good number of women to start out with.

First were her very loyal fraccions Apacci, Sung-Sun and Mila-Rose that would do anything not care what those order are. Next were Loly and Menoly that are thankful to Harribel and very loyal to her too.

Next was Nelliel be in her true form after get her mask remain fixed. She did mind serves Harribel, thought want to be one of the higher ranks Arrancar to serves the Queen. Finally was Cirucci, who Harribel save from the clutches of that bastard Szayel. Harribel was not going to let the pink hair madman hurt any woman under her watch and force Rudobon and his Exequias to leave when they come her Cirucci. She was completely thankful to Harribel and would do anything she wanted until her could repay her for have her life.

Harribel was current sitting bore on the throne, which Harribel didn't like really at all. She gather her fellow Arrancar women to plan out want they can do to act like the sexy women that should be.

"Thank you all for coming. I've assembled you to solve a major issue we're having," Harribel said addressing her fellow women.

"What is it Lady Harribel?" Apacci asked.

"We need to solve our boredom problem," Harribel told the women. "With Aizen gone, Baraggan, Starrk, and Skullak dead, and Grimmjow vanish Las Noches is just… boring."

Harribel had summoned the remaining Arrancars that were still alive. They were Apacci, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun, Nelliel, Cirucci, Loly, and Menoly.

"So, each of you give me an idea to fix this," Harribel sighed. "We need to do something."

The ideas the girls gave Harribel were all garbage to her. Another war like hell, soul hunting stupid, torturing humans just not right. All just so weak. No wonder it was hard from them to give her an idea to please her. They are Arrancars after all born warriors, but Harribel didn't want that anymore and a more fun and free life for all of them to be happy together.

"Maybe we can find something fun to play with in Szayel's lab," Loly suggested.

"That could be… interesting." Harribel stood up. "It's better than sitting around doing nothing all day except staring at each other."

"I love staring at you though." Apacci pouted.

"Case and point," Harribel shook her head. "I appreciated having you all around to… play with, but I need something more fresh and knowing that lunatic there's something still lurking in his lab."

We headed across Las Noches to Szayel's labs and found it mostly stripped by Mayuri. Nothing of importance left and fortunately that meant all the traps were busted so we could go in peace.

"Look here he is in the flesh," Mila-Rose pointed out. They found Szayel still stand dead where was with a broke blade through hand hand and into his heart. Still have a shock expression with lifeless eyes.

"Don't look at him, just ignore him there, since he already dead," Harribel sighed.

"I'd just with I could have kill him myself for that stunt he pulled," Cirucci hissed. "If you hadn't arrived…"

Cirucci didn't want to think about it. Szayel was somehow about to get Rudobon go after them after Skullak talk with him. Szayel must if done something if Rudobon was force to kill against his best friend will. Still They were all dead and gone, Skullak's dead hurt Cirucci the most as she cry for a few days in Harribel's arm and to comfier her.

"Don't let him get to you," Harribel told her. "Just leave him there to suffer. He dead and can't do anything you hurt you again.

"Lady Harribel!" Sung-Sun called. "We found a hidden door that appeared to have not been touched."

"Let's give it a look," Harribel said heading down some stairs.

The room was dark and only had a few dim lights that focused on a cylinder with a small orb inside.

"Is that…?" Menoly asked.

"A Hogyoku!" Harribel looked at some files "I guess that freak was planning on turning on Aizen and help either Baraggan or Skullak in ruling. Shame he never got far enough, but that doesn't mean we can't benefit from his stupidity. This thing can turn other spiritually strong beings into Hollows and then turn those Hollows to Arrancar, how…exciting. I think I just thought up a was to have fun."

Harribel looked back at my womenand all of us smirking with excitement. Seem they found an Hogyoku just for Arrancar transformation, but the formula for Hollowfication too.

We kept looking around the lab and found some interesting stuff. One were Aizen's presence hiding cloaks. Look like Aizen had Szayel hold on to them for him. Some other experiments and more weird junk, seemed that eighth was plotting something strange. Either for himself or Skullak, since the leader of the Privaron did come to Szayel a lot and hated Aizen as just as Baraggan did.

"Look what Nel found!" The former third walked up to Harribel. Harribel was very happy to have Nelliel back to normal again.

"Huh?" Harribel looked at a ray gun that was from some outer space movie

Harribel took the paper that had the instructions and started to read it.

"What is it?" Apacci asked.

"It's a ray gun with growing and shrinking options," Harribel hummed. She did remember Skullak take to Szayel about a few think once and a gun was mention too. "You can make targets bigger or smaller with it. This looks like fun, it can even target specific body parts. Okay ladies pack up shop and lets had back to the throne to work these out."

"Yes, Lady Harribel!" they women say and got to work gathering think and get out of Szayel's domain before bad lucky happiness to them.

A few hours later, after doing some work of their now. "Hmm," Harribel twirled the gun in my hand as she looked around casually "I think I know how to cure this boredom."

"What's that?" Sung-Sun asked.

"Let's use that fool's little inventions to make our fun," Harribel smirked "We can make a fun little place for women here, just like I always wanted. We can use the growth gun to make parts of us bigger for even more excitement. Everyone could have some nice round breasts and butts."

"That sounds awesome!" Nel cheered.

"It could be… fun." Mila-Rose giggled.

"Can we start with you Lady Harribel?" Apacci asked.

"I see no reason not too," Harribel said tossing her the raygun. "Fire away."

"Okay," Apacci aimed a little shaky, but then pulled the trigger.

*PEW*

The beam shot out and hit Harribel's breasts. She felt a heat building up in her and saw her chest growing. Her already ample bust started pushing outward as they became rounder and rounder. Harribel unzipped her top was discarded as she leaned back. She didn't need the stupid jacket anymore. Also she was lucky to knew how to remove most her mask remain too. The part over her face and breasts were gone and only part left were over her next. Harribel as her dark nipple free and her mouth revealing too as she moaned up in pure joy love this feeling more then anything at all.

Her breasts getting heavier and heavier. As her chest grew and Harribel had never seen a bust so big and round. Her nipples were so big and areola so wide too. She was twitching with need as her tits capped out as ZZZ-cup size, like massive overinflated yoga balls on her chest.

"Wow!" Harribel sat back in awe. "These are impressive."

"Stand back up, let me do your butt," Apacci smiled.

"NGH!" Harribel stood up with heavy breasts and turned around. Her removed the rest of her clothes and was completely naked too. She pushing her butt back and shaking it for Apacci. "Go on."

*PEW*

"OHH!" Harribel moaned as the flesh on her ass started to grow.

Like her breasts, her cute ass grew rounder and perkier as both cheeks getting larger and larger by the second. Harribel was quickly losing the ability to stop it from jiggling when she breathed. Hery large firm tits combined with this new overinflated beach ball ass gave her quit the hourglass look.

"Lady Harribel!" Sung-Sun awed. "You look stunning."

"HMM!" Harribel grunted look herself over. "It's not that bad." She used her new huge and powerful ass to smash in into the old stone throne and destroy it. She sat on her sexy ass with a grin.

Harribel looked at their eager faces. As Apacci, Sung-sun, and Mila-Rose look at the body a true Empress should have to make her the most sexiest one of all.

"Don't just stare, come play with me," Harribel laughed. It felt great for her to be free to express her to emotion and act the way she wanted to be now. She need love from her new perfect tan body and her fraccions wanted to have all the fun the want with her body. After all they were lesbians and now they can act like that wanted to me now too.

Apacci and Sung-Sun each grabbed and rubbed one of Harribel giant tits before popping a nipples into their mouths. They love the giant tits so much. They felt perfect, all soft, warm and jiggling with large nipples that were dye to be suck on and cover in silva too.

"OHHH!" Harribel moaned as the flesh buds were sucked and licked. She never knew how strong Apacci and Sung-sun were at sucking and never knew how good they were with their tongues too.

"This is amazing!" Apacci moaned flicking her tongue over Harribel's nipple more. She finally about to give the love she so want to give to her Queen or Goddess Figure.

Harribel was sitting down and moaned as they hugged and sucked her huge tits. Squeezing then in their arms love the perfect breasts in the world.

Mila-Rose came from behind and started worshipping Harribel's ass. She was kissing and slapping it around as the cheeks jiggling around happily.

"Your body is to die for," Mila moaned rubbing her face into Harribel's cheeks. She felt the most luckiest to have all of Harribel's giant sexy ass to herself alone to love.

"I love this feeling!" Harribel moaned move a hand dow to rubbed her own pussy. "Don't stop at all! Nel, you have to try this."

Harribel tossed the gun to her senior and she nodded happily. She Harribel love this, Nelliel would most like to. She picking it up and aiming at herself. Only think she was wearing were her green rag still. So nothing to worry our if the were ripped of by the growth.

Nelliel took aim and firing off two quick beams into her chest and rear. She moaned as like Harribel did as her tits ballooned outward and her rear jiggled bigger and bigger, Her peachy skin stretching as her rags try to contain her flesh. However that were useless as the ripped in shred as she breasts and ass grew near as huge as Harribel's were.

"Oh you were right!" Nelliel rubbed her ass, which was like overinflated beach balls too before bouncing her ZZ-cup tits around. "This feels great!"

Harribel grin and love how sexy Nelliel become like herself. Oh she could wait for everyone her to have massive breasts bounce around and massive fat ass jiggle with end. Hmm, make Harribel even more wet as she dream life was coming true.

"Someone touch me!" Nel begged sitting on her round booty. "Please!" Nelliel was just as horny as Harribel is and need loving too.

Cirucci, Loly and Menoly did as she asked and walking over to her. They stared rubbing Nel's body too, specifically her gorgeous tits. Loly and Menoly grabbed her breasts and look at them in awe how hunge the were to themselves almost.

They then started sucking hard on her tits and pulling back as they were biting her hard nipples too. Make Nelliel scream out for more. Cirucci had broken out her whip and started striking Nel as her big booty jiggling with each lash. Nelliel drooled at the whipping love how good Cirucci was with a whip

Harribel couldn't help, but grin. Things were going to be getting a lot more exciting around here. Everything was be perfect and they have all the fun they wanted with each other too.

 **Well, I hope this come out as a good start too. Please like and review what you think. I just hope you all like more and review nice too. I would really need caring word to help my still broken heart to heal.**


	2. Harem Plans

Empress Harribel

The Plan of a Harem

 **Well, I just hope you enjoy the first part. Just hope you all continue ready and enjoy more too. Just please review nice and tell me want you think. I help me recover slowly, but help me very much if you all did. This is my version on Snakebit, which he told me it was Ok to do, since I expanding think and make think long and new too.**

Harribel smirked looking over the throne room. Everyone had given themselves some substantial upgrades and was having fun with them. Made Harrbiel very happy how perfect and more sexy everyone was now after us the gun on themselves.

Cirucci was walking around naked like me and Nelliel with huge Z-cup tits and overinflated beach balls for ass cheeks. She was happily bouncing around and spanking herself for the jiggle factor. Just turn Harribel on how naughty sexy Cirucci is and love that from her very much.

Apacci was happily showing off her XX-cup tits and hippo like ass. She ass was so wide and shaking all the time. Her body as so well-endowed that she always wanted Harribel to play with her. Of course, Harribel did my play with Apacci at all. Have touch Apacci's sexy body and hear her moans of pleasure too. Like music to Harribel's ears.

Mila-Rose had grown YY-cup tits and a fantastic booty that wobbled from side to side. She knew how to shake it like there was no tomorrow. Also being the only black woman among them make her special in her own way too and make Harribel enjoy all the juice dark skin flesh to herself too.

Sung-Sun had got sporting WW-cup tits and wide beach ball cheeks that she always wanted to rub against others. Her body bouncing around happily love how more sexy she is now then she used to me.

Loly was walking around with UU-cup tits and an ass like a truck tires. She loves her body and always wants to make love to someone. Finally being about to be the lesbian she wanted to be truly.

Menoly had slightly bigger VV-cup tits and an ass that could take up a whole sofa. It was just massive and sexy. Menoly was happy great too.

All the girls love the new life they have now. They love the new size of our bodies and all the fun they have with them too.

"As much as I love spending time with you girls. I think it's time to mix things up a bit," Harribel said jiggling Apacci's huge ass. "I think it's time for us to get some slaves or servants if we want to be nice."

All were interested, expect Apacci just she was in her own dream land. Just have Harribel play with her ass was a dream come true. Just make it better feeling Harribel's soft and wet lips kiss her ass all over and her powerful hands slapping her ass like the bad girl she it want to be spanked by Harribel until her butt was red.

"But how?" Loly asked.

"We can kidnap some humans or soul reapers," Harribel smirked "Where do you girls think we should start?"

"Oh Orihime!" Nel suggested. She jumping up and down as her tits jiggling hit her belly and her ass slap together too "That way she can make us yummy food."

"But we don't have to eat," Apacci rolled her eyes. "Only think we need it end, since we still have animal instincts when we were hollows."

"I hate that bitch!" Loly hissed. "However, if I can mess around with her one day I could accept that. Maybe make her my personal sex slave would make me happy forever."

"I'd prefer that Rukia girl. She killed Aaroniero after all, so I think she would be strong and perfect to join us in the sex life," Appaci said.

"Inoue Orihime it is then," Harribel smiled "And Rukia Kuchiki as well. Nelliel and Cirucci you two will come with me to get them."

"But how are we gonna kidnap them?" Nel jiggled her boobs. "When we look like these we're easy to spot."

"Yea, we are sexy beyond anything, but how breasts and ass how just do massive and huge," said Cirucci slapping her ass. "We can't let anyone dare see how beauty especially men. Our bodies are only for women only to have join in having."

"We can use Aizen's cloaks to hide our presence," Harribel explained. "They'll make us invisible in appearance and spiritual presence. It's like being a ghost. Still we'll have to be quick about it still."

I stood up and handed the two the cloaks before opening a Garganta.

"The rest of you have fun, we'll be back soon," Harribel smiled and blow her fraccions, Loly, and Menoly a kiss good by. Near made Apacci faint, since she loved Harribel so much.

Once Harribel, Nelliel and Cirucci entered the portal to the human world the others took a moment before devolving into a sex party.

"OHH!" Loly moaned mashing her tits against Menoly's.

"Your tits are incredible!" Menoly moaned as her nipples dug into her partners.

"Don't stop, I'm getting so wet!" Loly moaned squirming in place, her ass jiggling around slowly.

The two began to kiss before falling back on their big rears and rubbing their pussies together slowly. The two moaned as their tits rolled on their chests, both desperately needing to orgasm.

"HAAA!" Loly leaned back and squirted out happily.

"FAAAA!" Menoly moaned cumming with her.

Even after that both Loly and Menoly had hungy lustful look in their eyes wanting more. They mash their tits together enjoy their nipple pointing at each other. They wrapped their legs around another as the grind their wet leaking pussy together and grabbed hand full of each other's asses flesh too, while kissing each other like horny beast want nothing more then to fuck each other for hours.

Not too far away Harribel's fraccion were grouped up for a love making session. They were in a triangle Apacci behind Mila-Rose, Mila-Rose behind Sung-Sun and Sung-Sun behind Apacci.

All three were spreading the others cheeks and eating them out, tongues sliding in and out of vaginas. The six tits possessed by the three were smashed against the floor as the girls made love, desperately waiting for their Mistress to return to them with new playthings.

Sung-sun was very still being a former snake. She used her long fork tongue to go deep and all around in Apacci's pussy. It made Mila-Rose enjoy it because Apacci was scream in her ass give the black woman the pleasure she was loving. Sung-sun along enjoy the largeness of Apacci's ass too. So massive and fat that she just want to snuggle on it all day.

Apacci was doing her best to pleasure Mila-Rose too. Kind of her way to ask for forgiven for all the pointess arguing that did and could have make love with each other instead. Apacci used her tongue the best she to give Mila-Rose's black pussy the best sex she could give.

Lastly Mila-Rose was give Sung-sun some real rough loving, being a wild feline she has skills with her tongue too. If not Sung-sun would been moan in Apacci's ass loving all the the tongue moving around in her.

The three didn't seem to care and were want to have the wonderful sex for a while. They enjoy their massive tits mashed and pressed against one another. They enjoy each other tongues fuck each pussy and scream in each other asses too want more. They enjoy the delicious of the cum that they were leak out in each other mouth to drink as much as the want, while have strong grip on each other asses to make her their faces were mashed into them. They felt free, happy, and a bit like the animal they were still inside. They knew Harribel were going to make their lesbian loving even more better and more wonderful with all the future women that going to get and turn them into loyal sexual Arrancars that want nothing more to do then have sex all the time.

 **Well, I happy to know this is starting off good. Please review more and I like to here ideas if anyone one has them please. I most likely would use them in the future.**


	3. Servants

Empress Harribel

Servants

 **First I would like to say thank to Amaru for the ideas. Second, I don't write futa type of things at all. Not my area or liking at all, it more of Snakebit thing. Third, I like that idea of everyone give me their own personal OC women that have if Arrancar, human, Soul Reaper or Quincy. Just PM you info or send it in on the review. I'll like a full one description on their appearance, personality, and who you like them to be paired up with.**

It was a clean sunny day in Karakura Town. However stand high on the roof top her the extreme sexy Harribel, Cirucci, and Nelliel. They were look at the people below then that can't see or sense them at all if they had spiritual power if low or high for a human.

"The whole point of the cloaks suffers if they only cover our backs." Cirucci noted, since they look more like cape no them, since their breasts and butts were far to massive to hide.

Harribel blinked looking at how little the cloaks actually covered, but she didn't care. Why hide their sexy and beautiful bodies? No one can see or sense them at all. So they were safe and perfect to be like this.

"They work in a slight area effect so our presence is still hidden," Harribel told her "Still we can't dawdle. Let's find the target and get this over with."

Nelliel, Cirucci and Harribel dashed across the roofs of the town. Their asses and tits slapping and jiggling all over as we approached the apartment of Orihime Inoue.

"Wait, there's a second presence there," Harribel noted and looking in the window. "It's Rukia."

"Great two at once!" Nel cheered.

"Keep it down." Cirucci rolled her eyes.

"Nelliel!" Harribel pinched her nipple hard and made her moan "Keep it down please."

"Y-Yes!" Nelliel blushed enjoy the pleasure pain Harribel give her.

The massive hourglass Arrancars women listened what they were saying the inside. Orihime and Rukia were discussing how Soul Society was recovering from the Quincy war. Harribel looked at Nel and Cirucci and they all liked their lips with desire to get their pray.

They assembled at the door and made our move. Harribel smashed it in the door with her poweful breasts and Nelliel and Cirucci dashed inside. Both Orihime and Rukia couldn't do anything at all, since everything when so fast to them.

Nel slapped her tits around Orihime's head and Cirucci did the same to Rukia. The weaker girl passed out, but the Soul Reaper fought between Cirucci cleavage before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Let's get them back to the palace," Harribel smirked as Cirucci tied them up. They felt proud how powerful the tits are and how better the care being so huge.

"NGH…" Rukia groaned coming to after passing out. Rukia didn't know what happen before blacking out. She remembered the door being smashed down and something huge and soft surrounding her head because passing out

"Rukia!" Orihime gasped. "You're awake good."

"What happened," Rukia groaned realizing she was naked and tied up by her hands and legs. Orihime was the same too.

"We got kidnapped," The orange haired girl admitted.

"Where are we? Who did this!" Rukia yelled.

"I did," A voice said as the lights of the throne room purred to life with a hiss.

The two girls caught sight of Harribel, her Fraccion and other Arracnars Nelliel, Cirucci, Loly, and Menoly. All massive curvy and smirking with victory in their hearts.

"What happened to all of you?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Harribel smirked. "It'll be happening to you soon after all."

"Whatever you're planning I won't let you," Rukia spat.

There was a silence over the room before the Arrancars broke out in laughter.

"HAHAHA!" The seven women never laugh so hard before show they were not like they women they were before.

"As if you have a choice!" Apacci cackled.

"Nel please, you have to stop them," Orihime begged.

"Hehehe!" Nel giggled. "You'll love it don't worry, I don't need to help you. So you be more like me."

"Enough dawdling," Harribel stood. "Open their mouths!"

Apacci and Mila-Rose approached then. Apacci was easily able to get Orihime's mouth open, but Mila was struggling with Rukia see she was fight back.

"OHH!" The girl gasped when Sung-Sun flicked her tongue on her pussy.

Once their mouths were open Harribel popped her tits in. Her perky nipples filling the two girls mouth.

"HMMM!" the moaned as they tried to fight her off. However, could as her nipples were just to fat to get out.

The two girls started to feel dizzy, almost light headed. Harribel's nipples twitched and a strange white fluid began to leak out. It filling the mouths of the girls and slowly pouring down their throats.

"HMPH!" Harribel smirked pulling her tits free as the two girls coughed.

"GAH!" Orihime gasped.

"GRR!" Rukia groaned. "What's… happening… to me!"

A white substance began to cover the two girls. Both gasping and screaming as they were encased in cocoon like structures.

"Is that is?" Apacci asked.

"Give it a moment," Harribel smiled. _'Able to combine the hollowfication in my breasts. Ohh, I'm going to be Goddess or Mother create new sexy Arrancars from this women.'_

Suddenly the cocoon where Orihime had been started to crack and split. A beady eye peering out from inside as a figure emerged. It was a tall womanly humanoid Vasto Lorde hollow that stunned the watchers. She had white shell like skin, long orange hair, piercing yellow eyes, large breasts and wings like an angle. Her arms and legs were sharp and there was a hole in her chest.

Soon the other cocoon cracked and a second Hollow emerged. It was more beastly, it had a humanoid shape, but walked on four clawed legs. It hard sharp horns that looked more like rabbit ears and its face was rabbit like as well, there was a hollow hole in the center of its chest.

The two new Hollows bowed to Harribel as though she were their queen. Neither said a word as Harribel smirked in triumph.

"Now for step two," She walked towards them, was her wide hips swaying sexually.

Harribel pulled out the Hogyoku and held it out towards the two new Hollows. The groaned a bit as their shells cracked and shattered, revealing them as Arrancar. The once again looked like Rukia and Orihime, although they now had holes in their stomachs, yellow eyes and mask fragments. Orihime's a wing like hair clip like sharp in her hair and Rukia's a helmet like dome with the rabbit ear horns of her other form.

The two blinked and looked around at the others. and then down at themselves.

"Wow!" Orihime hugged then hugged Loly and kissed her in surprise.

"OHH!" Loly moaned. She was suppose to hate, she it felt to good want more. Orihime's lips so soft and loving to kiss. Feeling her hand touch her ass so caring and great made Loly want Orihime all for herself. She was her and her alone, no one will take her Orihime away.

"Wonderful results for our first trial," Harribel smiled. "One of you make sure Rukia's in a good place too."

"Hey you!" Apacci walked up, tits wobbling. "Suck my tits."

Rukia smiled and cupped the large breasts. She flicking her tongue on her nipples and suckling on her superior's tits. She even reached back and gave Apacci's ass a soft, but nice rubbing. Apacci moaned as her ass was being rubbed hard and tits sucked like a baby.

"This is wonderful." Harribel said to herself. "I cannot wait to have more sex serants at my command. I can expand Orihime and Rukia later with the ray gun, but for now I'll let Loly and Apacci have fun with the new women. Now that I've got these two, more will come soon."

 **Well, I hope this was Ok please. I still feeling down, but I know Snakiebit, Raptor, and anyone else out their that care about me want to help full take my depression away, but sadly won't be happen for a long time.**


	4. Expansion

Empress Harribel

Expansion

 **Well, it starting slow, but hopefully I get more people to enjoy this. Sorry, everyone, I still sadly not happy and still feel sad and depressed all the time. Not sure how I be happy a normal again anymore. All I want it one thing and that it a friend that would like to do an interactive PM with me and that's it.**

 **Also have to thank Amaru again, give some interesting OCs I might use in the future of this later. If anyone else have your own women just send me their info, just make the story long and more different to Snakebit.**

Harribel sighed sitting on the ground were the throne used to me. She as was so big that it was no need to on a throne anymore, since her ass was the throne itself so Harribel just sat on the floor, not that I really cared. If anything sitting on the floor made things easier for the girls to treat me good.

"HAA!" Harribel gasped as Apacci rubbed her tits softly.

"Your breasts are wonderful Lady Harribel," She said licking Harribel nipples.

"You love my breasts don't you?" Harribel smirked.

"They're the best part of you," Apacci blushed. "They are so massive, soft to touch and rub, you enjoy when I pleasure you. Your nipples so big and just want to be suck and lick so badly too. Your breasts are everyone I love and want to kiss, rub, and give them everything that should have by you best lover to care her you Goddess breasts."

"That's bull, this is her best feature," Mila-Rose rubbed Harribel's big ass. "Look at this tender booty and so perfectly shaped!"

"OHHH!" Harribel moaned as Mila-Rose kissed her ass before jamming her fingers into her asshole.

"Filled with do much fat and it jiggle and slap around all the time," Mila-Rose kissing and gentle bitting Harribel's fat tan ass too. "You can do anything with it and love it all. Even got this butthole to finger too. All know an ass it the best part of a women when it massive fat most to black women like me."

"You two are both wrong," Sung-Sun said making Harribel moan again, her tongue flicking over her pussy. "This sweet snatch is Lady Harribel's best area. You get to drink all the cum you want and enjoy the wonder favorite inside our Mistress too. She moan more wound when you play with her pussy the most with a long and skilled tongue.

Sung-Sun was eating me out very good. Licking her pussy and rubbing her nipples against mine occasionally. Harribel looked around the room and grin. She wasn't the only one happy with pleasure and have wonderful sex too.

"Yeah that's it, suck me hooters!" Loly demanded of Orihime.

The girl kneeled and flicked her tongue on Loly's tits. The Arrancar moaning as she was showed affection by her new pet. Loly had taken a shine to the new Orihime that obey her completely. The two constantly together and Orihime licking and kissing her "Mistress" where told to.

She would crawl around back and spread Loly's cheeks. Then lick her pussy out while spanking her, which make Loly moan and love it. When that was done, she would go back around and bend over and let herself be spanked hard, her ass turning a raw shade of red. Orihime love her Mistress Loly give her enjoy punishment and get to play with her perfect sexy body too. All the hate Loly once had was all gone. Orihime was perfect to her and the way she want her to be all the time now too.

I bit over to the side, Rukia was messing around with Menoly. She jiggling the blonde's huge butt and digging her fingers into the cheeks. Menoly enjoy Rukia's love, but wasn't the prefect one she want like Loly had. Rukia was good, but wasn't her taste in a servants to love.

"Alright you two," Harribel called to my newest underlings. "Come here."

"Yes, Lady Harribel?" they bowed and kneed to the Empress of pure sexy beauty.

"I think it's time for you two to grow like us," Harribel smirked. "Now where'd I leave that ray gun? Apacci, Mila check for that would you."

"Yes, Milady!" They nodded and grin

"HMM!" Harribel moaned as she was fondled and squeezed.

Apacci looked into her cleavage and Mila-Rose dug around her ass crack looking for the growth gun. Thought they were along have a little fun too as Apacci rubbed her face on her Goddess's breasts love how massive, soft, and perfect they were. Mila-Rose did the same pressing her face into her Mistress's ass let the fat, soft flesh surround her.

"Here it is!" Mila-Rose pulled it out from between her ass cheeks and let the jiggle too make Mila-Rose drool at the site of them.

"Thank you," Harribel kissed her on the lips and took her toy back. "Ready you two?"

"Any gift from you is wonderful," Rukia smiled.

"Please give us everything," Orihime smirked. "Give us even more sexy bodies."

*PEW*

Harribel blasted Orihime and she moaned as she started to grow larger curves. Her nipples twitched slightly as she grew breasts on par with Nel. Her ass jiggled and quaked as it expanded into two wonderful beach ball cheeks that wobbled from side to side.

"Awesome!" Loly hugged Orihime from behind and grabbing her big tits tightly. She digging her fingers in and pinching her nipples.

"HMM AH!" Orihime moaned with a light blush. "Thank you! I feel wonderful!"

"Oh I'm gonna have so much fun with these!" Loly laughed slapping Orihime's breasts around.

"You're up next," Harribel aimed at Rukia.

*PEW*

"HAAA!" Rukia gasped as she started to grow.

Her nipples got large as her breasts grew to VV-cups and her ass became like a caboose. All big and jiggly like a dancer.

"I feel wonderful," She stretched, puffing her chest out. "Thank you my Queen."

"There is no need." I smiled "I only desire the happiness of women like us. Soon this world will be filled with more like us!"

"HMM!" Harribel moaned as Rukia started showing affection to her left breast while Apacci treated her right.

Harribel nipples were pinched and pulled roughly as she leaned my head back and moaned, happy to be receiving this pleasure. Rukia turned her back to me and spread her cheeks. She then grinding her pussy on Harribel's thick nipples. The two of them moaned as they had this strange form of sex.

Yes, this is it, soon more women… sex slaves to fill a whole castle!

 **Well, here another new one. Please review if you like to read more.**


	5. More Servants

Empress Harribel

More Servants

 **Well, I think I feeling a lot better again. Just not sure if Fatty Animal Spirits be continue for a while, since help Snakebit and going to get 10 outline to him, but not of them he want to do because he don't like any of the women in them being last minute main characters, main fillers, and one from the movie. I just don't know what to do, since not ready to end think in 8 chapter, but more in 20. Just hop those that are fans of him help me out please.**

 **Also Amaru, I hope this chapter helped answer your question.**

"HAAA!" Harribel moaned as Cirucci used her whip to strike her ass. Harribel's tender cheeks jiggling around. Cirucci was one of the best one to Harribel being her skills with a whip. Harribel enjoy her whip in ass most the time, since it felt so good on a huge ass she had.

In front was not left unattended as Nelliel was licking Harribel nipples and sucking my tits hard. Her fleshy buds twitching with pleasure. Nelliel didn't look any of her sexual skill either and was so good has give Harribel all the loving she wanted for her green hair love.

Nearby Orihime and Rukia were attending to Loly and Menoly. They rubbing their breasts and smacking their asses around. All of them were enjoying some wonderful pleasure, but Harribel's three darlings weren't looking too happy.

"Apacci, Mila, Sung-Sun," Harribel smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Those two got slaves before us," Apacci pouted. "It's not fair!"

"I want a plaything too," Mila-Rose pouted.

"Than go get one," Harribel smirked.

"What?" the three were a bit shocked.

"Take the cloaks and find some new playthings from the human world," Harribel told them. "Bring them and I'll make them perfect for you."

The girls nodded and placed the cloaks on. They entering the Garganta as bodies bouncing all the way.

"Well, that would make the happy," grin Harribel. "Isn't that right my Nelly?" Nelliel look at Harribel with lust eyes and still sucking on Harribel's nipples, while squeezing the rest of her breasts too.

"Hmm, that right my love, Suck me hard and grind those teeth on my long fat nipple!" moan Harribel. "And don't you stop either Cirucci. I want my ass whip more and hurting with wonder sexual pain when touch too you naughty bitch."

Cirucci grin and continue whip Harribel in her ass making Harribel moan out in lust. She just loved both Nelliel and Cirucci so much. Best women to have treating a Queen like herself.

With the three fraccions, they landed in the living world. There breasts and butt bare and on display, but not could see their sexy beauty at all. There was a slight mist out so bodies got wet and shiny. The cold air hardening their nipples.

The three look like beauty that were lover to a Goddess. They enjoy they wet, shiny, and cold their bodies were feeling too. They should have just started have sex now, but they had a mission and want slaves to be theirs.

"So where should we look?" Mila-Rose asked. Hwer thick ass jiggling as they walked around the rooftops. Apacci was lost at look at Mila-Rose fat huge black ass. A bit jealous of it, but also just want to grab it and play with it too

"Not sure we could... Huh?" Apacci felt a reiatsu "Oh… yes that's the way. This way! It going to my our lucky day!"

"Where are you going?" Mila-Rose asked as she and Sung-sun jumping after me on rooftops. All their tits shaking around free and hot.

"I just found the perfect slave to be all mine," Apacci smirked a bit evil. "It's time for a little payback."

The three of them found the target soon. It that stupid cow Rangiku they fought before. She was in the human world talking with some school girl with long spiky black hair.

"Thanks for meeting me Rangiku," The other girl said.

"It's no problem Tatsuki," She said. "What's the problem?"

"It's Orihime," Tatsuki said worry. "I haven't been able to get a hold of her for almost a week. Last time that happened… was with you group."

"Hmph." Apacci smirked knowingly. "Oh if only they knew."

"I see, we'll start looking for her right away," Rangiku nodded.

"Come on let's hurry," Mila-Rose said as they dashed forward.

Both Apacci and Mila-Rose were the ones that attacked them. They mashing their huge tits around their heads to suffocate them. Rangiku tried to get her sword, but Apacci grabbing it from her.

"Nice try, but you going to be finally mine you fat cow," Apacci said as she passed and picked her up too.

"What do we do with this one?" Mila asked point as Tatsuki also passed out by Mila-Rose's massive orbs.

"She knows Orihime so we should probably bring her with us. It will keep her from asking questions and getting more people involved," Apacci said, since they don't want anyone now what they were doing.

"Good idea," Mila picked the girl up.

"Yeah," Apacci grin and putted on of Rangiku's fat tits out and squeezed it. "I can't wait to make you my slave cow."

Sung-sun was a bit bored, just play with her own breasts, but she didn't care to much. They got to more women to make into sexual carving Arrancars like themselves. It was a very good catch today.

"Hahaha!" Harribel giggled a bit looking at the panicking human and groggy soul reaper. She was so proud of her three sexy fraccions. To perfect women to make their own too.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled. "Help me."

That had been what she'd been yelling for a while and she wasn't getting a response from her former friend. Orihime look at Tatsuki as someone she never seen before.

Rangiku though was finally coming around and start to look around too.

"Rukia?" Rangiku looked confused. "What's happening help me here?"

"Help you?" the Arrancar asked. "Who… even are you?"

"You're body!" Rangiku eyes saw the hole in Rukia's stomach. "You've… no."

"They can't remember their old lives because they have been reborn," Harribel smiled walking over. "And soon you two won't remember either. Open their mouths!"

"Say Ahh bitch!" Apacci wrestled Rangiku's mouth open, but have a bit of trouble. She then grabbing one of her nipples to make her gasp.

"Open," Orihime said pushing her former best friends mouth open. "Don't resist, the love of Lady Harribel will be in you soon."

Harribel shoved her nipples into their mouths. She rubbed them a bit and they moaned as her milky fluid filled their bodies.

Soon white cocoons slowly encased the two screaming girls till suddenly the sounds stopped. The room was silent for a few moments, but then Tatsuki's Cocoon cracked and a new Adjuchas Hollow emerged. It was a large tiger like big cat with white armor, golden like stripes and claws. She was a large beast, but strong too.

Soon Rangiku's Cocoon broke open and a large cow like creature emerged. This one was round and heavy than the tiger. She had it all, horn, hooves, a tail, and an udder too. Apacci near fainted from the excitement and her wish coming true.

The Adjuchas cat purred and circled around Harribel, while the cow mooed out before her. Harribel presented the Hogyoku and the glowed, changing into Arrancar.

The two returned to their human like forms once more, this time with shadowy eyes and Arrancar traits. Tatsuki had a hole in her stomach, dark eyes, long black hair, and her mask fragment was on her cheeks, like the upper jaws of a tiger.

 _"Reminds me of Vega a bit_ ," Thought Harribel frown a bit. If she could had please a man to me part of her fraccions it was Ggio Vega. Some about him made him perfect to Harribel and her girls like him very much too. He would have been more happy serving under her if she was about to get to him first. Sadly, Baraggan did and make him the leader of his fraccions. Is sad them Ggio, had to die they painful way he did. Sadly was nothing left of him either.

Rangiku had grown her hair long again, her body was a bit morepaler, her Hollow hole was between her large breasts and she retained her sword on her waist. Her mast fragment was a cow horn wore as a circlet on the side of her head.

"Do you need anything from us?" Rangiku bowed. They all her a splashing sound when Rangiku's breasts shook. It seem like she had milk in them.

"We're yours to command," Tatsuki added.

"I don't need you at this time," I said sitting down as Nelliel and Cirucci got back to give her pleasure. "But those two shall be your masters for the time being."

Mila-Rose took Tatsuki and started hugging her and getting the athletic girl to rub her breasts. Mila-Rose just moan and smiled how good Tatsuki was with her hands. Her huge black tits and nipples never felt so pleased before.

Apacci made her claim on Rangiku tell she belong to her alone and no one else. Making her former rival worship her far larger breasts. Apacci just grin have Rangiku suck on her better and large breasts. Thought Apacci could wait to suck on her cow's breasts and have a good drink of milk too.

All four happily moaned as the were enjoying being like this even more. Now the only one of them with no someon of her own was Sung-Sun, but she was sure someone will come around for her soon. Sung-sun was good at waiting. Only Loly and Apacci completely put claims on Orihime and Rangiku to be only for them. Both Rukia and Tatsuki were hope, since they were for everyone to love for now.

 **Well, I changed this one up a bit. Hope you all enjoyed it. More will come soon and your favorite will be join too don't worry everyone. Me and Snakebit got this here, just our other Bleach one we are at a point were, I writing outline, but Snakebit don't want to do them at all because of the women. I just hope everyone try to help me get Snakebit to do them please.**


	6. Sexy Fun

Empress Harribel

Sexy Fun

 **Well, here more fun for those the need a bit of joy to help their down day become better. Please review and like to know who everyone is excited to be join later.**

 **Also have very bad new, I most like going to be block by Snakebit again and no more Fatty, Muscle, Animals, or Expansion thing are going to happen because he don't want to do all this outline I'm doing for the remain women that are main characters, main fillers, or movie characters.**

 **Anyone out their that is sad, mad, or upset about this. Take it to Snakebit, all I did was ask him to do this chapters and that's it. Also here the Stupid thing, like to know what he not going them? Because he don't like them and don't explain why or anything at all? Just not skip women and want to end everything in 8 chapter and not continue things long with 20 more chapter?**

 **So how do this make everyone feel that no Fatty Animals Spirit won't be happen for I don't know now long, but forever now. I can't do anything, since I'll being block and yelled at again. Only ones that have the power are the fans and you are all the fans so tell how your feel and want you like to see.**

 **Also here the list of women he don't want to do: Ran'Tao, Shino, Hisana, Ururu, Rurichiyo, Matsuri, Ririn, Yoshiko, Yoshi, Homura, Yin and Yang, Benin, Haruko, Miyako, Mizuho, Kyoko, Ryo, Michiru, and Mahana, and Misato.**

 **Seriously he want to skip Ururu one of the main character and she freak beat up Yylordt Granz of all Arrancar. A fan favorite and don't laugh more picture of Yylfordt then all of Grimmjow's fraccions combine. Oh and not doing Rukia's sister, really she was important to the plot of Bleach right? With her NO Rukia at all! Oh and let not forget out Yin and Yang, they might be from the second movie, but many Arrancars fans and write use them in their stories right? I see many story with the twin being part of the main Arrancar army.**

 **Think Snakebit might just hating me for wanting to give every women a second change and live happy too. Sadly I can't do anything anymore. Hope all you 200 of fans read this please help me out of sadly everything here, there, and future fetish stories will sadly never happen. One voice can't change his mind, but a 200 can most likely. I'll be very thankful for all of you help me out of this please.**

"HAAA!" Apacci moaned "Yeah that's it, suck my tits you fat useless."

Apacci was bossing Rangiku around like the slave she should be to her. Making her worship Apacci glorious, huge breasts. Apacci reached up and smashed her tits around Rangiku's head and feeling her moan between them. Just make Apacci grin so much being better and sexier then the cow she used to hate until now.

"Now spank me!" Apacci demanded as Rangiku grabbed her ass.

Rangiku slapped her ass around nice and hard. Making Apacci moan as her cheeks were jiggling around wild. Apacci had loved this last week the most of everyone. Having her own sex slave was perfect, constantly being worshipped and played with.

Apacci looked over and saw that Mila-Rose was in a similar situation with Tatsuki. She was getting her ass rubbed happily, her dark cheeks wobbling from side to side. Tatsuki would occasionally go to her front and suck on her tits, the dark chocolate nipples filling her mouth.

It kinda pisses Apacci off how nice Mila treats her slave. Offering her body and being nice too. She should be making her demand it! Order her to suck her tits or bounce her ass.

Apacci knew Mila-Rose was just too soft when it come to a fellow feline Arrancar. Didn't matter anyway. Apacci for her sex slave and what she want to much now. She was happy to force Rangiku to do think to her and enjoy her never speaking back to her either.

"OHH!" Harribel moaned as Cirucci continue struck her big ass with her whip, while Harribel sucked on Nel's tits this time. Harribel's enjoy Nelliel's nipples and were as great as her own.

"Feels so good to be on top again," Cirucci laughed playing with Harribel's ass more. Since she was consider the third sexiest of all the women. "If only I had my own plaything."

"Then go find one and I'll make her yours." Harribel smiled. "Still many women for use to make into her sexy slave for the most strongest and sexy women here."

"How many people do you plan on bringing in here?" Apacci walked over with Rangiku on all four following her.

"Lady Harribel is going to have a palace full of women lovers," Mila-Roe noted bringing Rukia over too, but let her walk on two.

"Exactly, I'll be filling my castle with sexy busy ladies! Speaking of sexy and busty, Rangiku and Tatsuki, come to me," Harribel order to two over.

"Yes Ma'am!" The two Arrancar walked up to the Queen

"Now the gun should be… here!" Harribel thinking, since sometime all this sex make her forget were she put her favorite toy at.

"OHH!" Nel moaned when Harribel pulled the gun out of her ass "I didn't know you were hiding in between those."

Harribel kissed Nelliel of her huge butt and have her a slap make her booty jiggle as Nelliel drooled a little love this life more then anything.

"I knew it wouldn't get lost there," Harribel giggled taking aim at Tatsuki.

*PEW*

"HAA!" the former human groaned as her chest grew.

Her breasts pushed outward, rounding into large XX-cup honkers and her ass rounded into bean bag chair levels of flesh. Mila just laughed and rubbed her pet's big booty, making the girl moan as she grew and begging for move playing from Lady Mila-Rose to play with her, which Mila-Rose like be called that and was going enjoy her fat ass a lot.

Next Harribel spun the gun and blasted Rangiku. The woman moaning as she changed and expanded. Her already large breasts grew into ZZZ-cup breasts and filled with even more milk. She had two giant breast and her ass was huge to, big and fat, ready to jiggle for entertainment.

"Fuck yeah!" Apacci grabbed her ass and then pinched her nipples making milk leak out. "She fucking awesome!"

"I take it that you like her?" asked Harribel smiling.

"Love it!" Apacci laughed. "You're such a sexy beast Rangiku and you're all mine and mine alone too!"

"Say Cirucci and Nelliel," Harribel looked over to them. "Will you two be heading out to find new playmates for us?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Both said with excitement. What to get their own personal pet to play with their bodies or with bodies. Didn't matter to them as long their massive tits to suck on and fat asses to slap around.

 **Well, I hope this make everyone happy and in the mood. Please review and help me out.**


	7. Sister Servants

Empress Harribel

Sister Servants

 **Anyone everyone, I going to be up all night, since I can't sleep because I'm to sad too and don't a reason why I should? No like anyone care or worry about me at all or care doing thing for them. Do all this outlines, but he ignore them and just yell at me top stop. Since nothing will work in future chapter if he don't do them at all. Can't you please help me out everyone.**

Harribel sat very happily on her throne that was her giant ass, while smiling to myself. Both Apacci and Mila-Rose were dance like striper want Harribel to be unable to stop look at the sexy body she loved very much

As Mila-Rose and Apacci shook their asses for her amusement. Their cheeks wobbling and clapping as the girls twerked in front of Harribel. IHarribel happily rubbed my breasts and flicking her extra thick nipples in response too. Her flesh buds getting hard and horny as a result.

"Lady Harribel?" Nelliel walked up to her as her breasts bouncing around.

"Yes?" Harribel said not taking her eyes off the shaking booties in front of her. Nelliel didn't want to interrupt Harribel's sexual joy, but need to ask for something.

"Nel would like to go and get more sexy slaves for us to play with," She said.

"Hmm?" Harribel smirked licking my lips while seeing Mila-Rose 's black ass tweak. Her fingers slowly dropping between my legs.

Harribel was lost as the two dancers as they started making out too. Apacci going lower to suck on Mila's fat dark chocolate nipples.

"Sure," Harribel waved her free hand while rubbing her clit with the other. "Do whatever you want, just make sure to take someone with you."

"Okay!" Nelliel cheered bouncing off.

Harribel just continued watching unable to look away of how sex Apacci and Mila-Rose were acting for her. Both the white and black asses bounce and clapped make a noise Harribel loved very much. She started fingering herself moan out want more sex from Apacci and Mila-Rose act like dirt slut she love see them be.

Nelliel had convinced Sung-Sun and Menoly to help her come look for new women to make slaves. Both were more than willing to do scouting to find some sexy babes for all to have fun with. They were standing on a building in town that allowed us to see for miles and scout out who they wanted to abduct. There was a light rain tonight. The cold falling liquid hitting Nelliel's nipples and making them hard.

The wet water also make the three women breasts and asses have a shine to them too. They were sexy beyond beautiful women if anyone could see them, but none could.

"I don't know why we don't just come and abduct more women every few days," Nelliel said and sigh. "We could have so many fun people to play with."

"I doubt it's possible," Menoly said as her huge ass swaying side to side as they stalked potential prey. "It's shocking that mere humans would survive the transformation process. The only reason that Orihime made it was because she has such powerful spirit energy and Tatsuki is just the rare exception. Probably survived out of her desire to grow stronger for someone like Orihime."

"Sometimes when you get to practical it's no fun," Sung-Sun sighed. "Hmm, do you two feel that?"

"I'm sensing a very powerful spiritual presence," Menoly said. "It feels like a Soul Reaper. Two of them to be precise."

They skipped across town to find two Soul Reapers looking around in search of the missing Rangiku. It was the tall slender Isane and her shorter sister Kiyone.

"She's probably drunk and passed out at a local bar," The younger sister said.

"It's not like her to go on a bender for this long." Isane told her. Their was a silent which confused Isane. "Kiyone?"

"HMPH!" the younger sister gasped as struggled as she was smothered by Sung-Sun's tits until her passed out.

"Kiyone!" yelled Isane in shock.

"You should worry about yourself," Menoly told the tall girl.

"You're surrounded," Nelliel said tapping her shoulder, but smiled caring to her.

"AH!" Isane tried to grab her sword.

"Let's not do that," Nelliel said not like fighting at all. She grabbing her hand and placing another under her chin "This will be more fun without fighting."

Nelliel quickly kissed her and Isane's eyes widening in shock. However, she was most shock that she was enjoy it. Nelliel's soft lips were so good and Isane want to touch her almost. Her breasts and massive and her ass was giant too.

"Don't worry," Nelliel whispered with a smile and caring look want to show Isane she care about her. "You'll be perfect soon."

Nelliel quickly grabbed Isane's head and laughed as she passed out, suffocating in her cleavage.

Sung-sun pick up Kiyone, while Nelliel held Isane in her arm brutal style let her used her huge breasts to sleep one. Nelliel stroke her hair same how beautiful Isane was and wonder become a beautiful Arrancar too.

"Ugh," Isane groaned waking up naked and bound in Harribel's throne room.

"Took you long enough!" her sister snapped.

"What happened?" Isane said in confusion. She remember a beautiful huge breasts aqua hair woman and being kiss very wonderful too before black out.

"We got kidnapped!" Kiyone yelled "Come on we gotta get free."

"That won't be happening," Harribel said walking in flanked by Mila-Rose, Apacci, Rukia and Rangiku.

Isane was stunned by the attributes of all the sexy Arrancars. Their breasts bouncing and butts jiggling around with every move they made.

"What are you two doing! Help us!" Kiyone begged.

"Help you?" Rukia brushed her bangs out of eyes. "Why would I help a disgusting Soul Reaper?"

"Especially not some runt like you," Rangiku added.

Harribel walked back over to spot to her her giant ass down and smiled as Apacci and Mila once more danced for her. Asses jiggling like hip hop dancers. Made Harribel think they could make a juice rap video later. Apacci and Mila-Rose didn't mind and want to dance and give Harribel all the ass shaking and bounce she wanted to enjoy.

"Like what you see?" Nel whispered to Isane. Nelliel sat behind Isane with her arms wrapped around her rubbing her breasts too, while lick her ear with her sweet cooling listen whisper to her. "Is there someone you wish would be doing that? I can do it if you like."

"N-No!" Isane blushed trying not to think of Unohana being so sexy like that and twerking for her enjoyment. Yet, Isane could help picturing Unohana with massive huge breasts and a massive fat ass dancer for her call out for Isane to join her and be naughty and sexual slut too.

Isane's face want crimson red and made Nelliel giggle more hold the silver hair woman closer in her arms and held her lovingly too.

"You managed to pick up some interesting ones Nelliel," Harribel got off her giant fat ass and walked over to Nelliel. She then kissed the green haired women first as the both kissed deeply and with great passion

After Harribel planting a deep kiss on Isane's lips. the Soul Reaper was shock, but her eyes closed and moaning a bit in response.

"I can feel your desire," Harribel whispered to the woman. "Just open your mouth and everything will become as you wish it."

"Sis come on focus!" Kiyone yelped.

"Hmm," Isane blushed, her legs sticky with her juices leak form her pussy. "Ahh!"

The tall woman slowly opened her mouth and ready to do as Harribel asked. Compeletely ignoring the pleas of her sister.

"Now you too!" Nel giggle forcing the younger Kotetsu sister's mouth open.

Isane happily latched onto Harribel's left tit, sucking on her thick nipple. Harribel moan how nice Isane was and how good she was doing on suck on a nipple so fat and large.

Kiyone had to have the other nipple forced into her mouth. The Hollowfication liquid poured out of Harribel's tits and slowly covering the sisters into cocoon like structures.

Soon the cocoons cracked and two Adjuchas level Hollows emerged. Where Kiyone had been was a large whale shaped Hollow that walked on four legs. It's front much larger causing it to walk like a gorilla.

Where Isane had once been was a slender bird like Hollow with thin crane legs, dove like wings for arms, and a beak on her face with no eyes visible. She was like a beautiful dove harpy.

Harribel smirked and walked up to them and holding up the Hogyoku that she wore like a necklace now. A light shine bright and the two Hollows slowly transformed back into human like Arrancar.

The Kotetsu sisters were back as Hollow soldiers with holes in their stomachs and mask fragments on their body. For Kiyone it was a fin like tiara and for Isane it was a feather like charm that dangled off her grey hair.

Kiyone quickly bowed to Harribel in allegiance belong to the Empress, but Isane was looking around confused.

"What seems to be the problem?" Harribel asked with a hint of annoyance. She didn't like those then bow and want to belong to her.

"Where is Mistress Unohana?" Isane asked.

"Who?" Harribel asked confused.

"An Espada like you and Lady Nelliel," She commented.

"Interesting," the Queen hummed seeing this was something new. Since when they are reborn, they have new memory of a live if they were Arrancar their whole life. "She'll be coming back soon... why don't you entertain Nel in the mean time."

"Of course," Isane said slowly rubbing Nelliel's breasts while he sister began to suck on the tits of Rukia and Rangiku.

Kiyone had one of Rukia's nipples and one of Rangiku's nipples in her mouth at the same time. Thought because of Rangiku, milk was flowing into Kiyone's mouth as she suck and drink at the same time.

Nelliel smiled enjoy Isane hands on her huge breasts. "That a girl, play with Nel and she make you happy too." Isane nodded and put on of Nelliel's nipple on her mouth to suck on. One had was still play with Nelliel's other breasts, while Isane other hands was squeezing her ass.

Nelliel love this and move her hand down and put three fingers into Isane's pussy. Isane bit down on Nelliel's nipple as the both moaned out. Nelliel enjoyed Isane play with her, while Nelliel reward Isane was great pleasure and couldn't wait to tastel want Isane's cum was like too.

"What an interesting duo," Harribel smirked as she plot her giant tan ass down again and return her were huge ass beauties that are Apacci and Mila-Rose shake their huge fat ass all for Harribel to enjoy. "I can't wait for more to belong to us."

 **Well, everyone me and Snakebit talk it over. Sadly he not going to write out the next 10 or 11 chapter for me, but I going to have to try to do Fatty Animals Spirits alone for a while. I just hope I can do them good.**


	8. Orgy

Empress Harribel

Orgy

 **Well, everyone I sadly not getting review at all. Just wonder what other get time, going long things. Yet when I do, I need to ask others to review. Just wish everyone would just be nice and review nicely please. Also who did the last review you the garbage if you don't face me like a man have a real page and just be some 10 your old brat or a gay person. People like you should just never be on this site and just dead like that real trash you are.**

The wonders of Harribel pleasure Queendom continued into the next week. Harribel wonderful bimbos and herself living in our little fantasy. All together happy being sexual bimbos then just want to fuck for a life all the time.

Harribel was sitting on my huge tan ass, while she has legs spread and Apacci between them licking her pussy with her sexy tongue. One of Harribel hand hand reaching down and pushing her head tighter into her snatch. Making her swirl her tongue and eat Harribel out more.

"Yes that's it," Harribel moaned cumming again as they been doing this for an hour. "Make me cum you slut!"

Apacci loved being called name like that very much. She loved being just a slut that want to fuck and lick on her Queen's pussy all day long and hear her moan of music too.

That was the third time Harribel had cum all over my favorite servant face. Apacci smiling as she licked up Harribel juices hunger more even more. Harribel grinned at her and love now perfect Apacci was now.

"You're not done are you!" Harribel smirked as apacci started to go down on Harribel again. No matter how many time Apacci did this it never got boring and alway felt so wonderful too.

Harribel smirked watching her fat ass wobble around sexily in the air she ate Harribel out. Harribel loved her sexy ass so much and was actually a very happy with it. So huge and fat, not like her own more giant ass was, but it was so hot just look at Apacci's fat booty.

Behind Apacci's ass was Rangiku. She eating out her Mistress's ass, licking her butthole, while fingering Apacci's dripping pussy. Apacci completely turn Rangiku into her own sex slave that obey her with question anything and would to all Apacci's order her to do not matter what it was.

"More!" Apacci hissed kicking Rangiku's huge tits to make sure she pleased her properly. Rangiku was Apacci's cow and be nothing, but her cow forever to Apacci.

"You're so naughty," Harrrbiel laughed as Apacci nibbled on her thick clit more.

"It's these lewd bodies you gave us," Apacci purred. "We're always so horny and need to fuck all the time."

Apacci wasn't the only one pleasuring her Queen. Nn Harribel's right breast was Mila-Rose. She sucking and licking Harribel fat nipple, while teasing my humongous tits with her greed hands want all the fat tit squeezed in her palms.

Harribel loved Mila's black skin the way it clashed with her lighter tan. Her big booty and thick chocolate breasts all made Harribel so wet. She just love watching her dance with Apacci before. The two shaking their booties for Harribel to enjoy so much.

On Harribel's left is Sung-Sun was using Harribel, other breast to pleasure herself. She rubbing Harribel's nipple on her ass and then thick bud slipping into her asshole. She allowing Harrbiel's too fuck her inthe ass with her nipple. Harriel loved the feeling of Sung-sun's ass jiggling around and smacking against her tan tit.

"HMM!" Harribel reached over and popped one of Mila's tits into her mouth. She sucking on her dark nipple while she looked at the rest of her court of sexual bimbos.

Kiyone was making out with Sung-Sun and squeezing the snake's large breasts. She tugging on her nipples and making Sung-sun moaned more as Harribel's Fraccion rocked her booty around her Empress's nipple.

"Such amazing breasts," Kiyone whispered. She just like have sex with anyone should could get.

Behind Mila-Rose was Rukia who was giving long sexy licks of Mila-Rose's pussy, while shaking her massive ass cheeks. The pale Arrancars's mouth getting wet with the taste of Mila-Rose's sweet pussy nectar. Mila moaned as she sucked Harribel tit hard, while her body shivering with need.

"Yes good, fuck me hard," Mila-Rose smiled before dragging her tongue around Harribel's areola.

Orihime and Loly were on the ground in a 69 position. Both eating out each others pussies while their huge tits being squeezed hard between their legs.

Isane was fitting in well too. She was tending to Nel by kissing and rubbing her heavenly breasts. Nelliel was loving this very much.

"Cirucci!" Harribel mutter still having Mila-Rose's tit in her mouth, but waved her over.

"Yes Milady?" Cirucci swayed her wide hips over.

Harribel still using one hand to hold Mila-Rose's head to her tit and the other to hold Apacci's head to her snatch. Harribel gestured for her to go around back to her ass, since she moved to it. Harribel briefly removed her hand from Mila-Rose's head and planted a nice smack on Sung-Sun's fat backside. Even make a red hand mark on her fat ass, but Harribl grabbed Mila-Rose's head again. She didn't want Apacci and Mila-Rose to move away from her at all.

Harribel even moaned loud for a bit as Cirucci dug around in her crack with her point sharp nails and managed to find what Harribel sent her for, the expansion gun.

"Take care of them would you?" Harribel asked her still moaned. "I'm tied up here and don't want this to end at all."

"Of course," Cirucci smirked and pointed at Kiyone first. "Take this!"

"HAAA!" the girl gasped as she was blasted.

Kiyone was leaned over and moaning as her tits grew and sagged to the point her large nipples touched the cold floor and made her moan. Her tits reached VV-cups and her ass rounded up nicely twice as large as a horse's butt.

Next up was Isane, as Cirucci aim at the tall girl women and blast her to. She gained XX-cup tits that rubbed against Nel's while her ass grew to be the width of a small car. She happily sat on her cushy backside while eating out Nelliel out now.

"Not too bad if I say so myself," Cirucci twirled the gun in her hands. "Still I think we need more to have fun with women. I'm going out hunting."

"Very well," Harribel nodded. "Bring back someone fun."

"I'll go with you," Tatsuki said sternly, "I'm still looking to try out my new powers."

Cirucci smiled and Tatsuki become more closer to her. Cirucci didn't think she need to test her power out at all. Since fighting wasn't what they liked anymore and love sex more then anything. Well, Cirucci hope she could get someone to make Harribel more happy with too.

 **Well, another chapter down and please do mean and ruin review anyone. I hate those people and most people with no life or stupid children that shouldn't be on this site at all. I like some next review please.**


	9. True Appearance

Empress Harribel

True Appearance

 **Well, this will bring in someone I hope everyone would like to see. Just please nothing mean when review. Didn't have a good night and was trap in several dream before about to wake up.**

 **Thank you again Amaru, which you have your open page so we could talk. Be working on this one for a while before return to the other one.**

"Uh," Lilynette woke up with a killer headache. "What the hell happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck."

Lilynette Gingerback woke not remember anything at all in want happen to her. It was all burry, but remember the fight is was apart of, but that was it really.

She looked around and realized Lilynette was in Harribel's room. She remembered spying on her and her fraccion's "Private Time" a while back and several time jealous of not being about to be part of it. She was on Harribel's bed, which was still as big and soft as ever.

Lilynette got off the bed and stood up. She legs felt wobbly and unfamiliar to her for some reason. She nearly stumbled around as Lilynette got over and passed by a mirror. Lilynette was going to keep walking, but soon did a double take and ran back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Lilynette screamed seeing her reflection and looking down. "HOLY CRAP IT'S REAL! THAT'S ME?!"

Gone was the short bratty body she once had held before. Now in her place was a tall woman with long sexy legs, long, nearly floor length, lime green hair, her mask still covered one eye but the rest of it was gone, endless curves with wide hips, smooth tummy, big DD-cup honkers. Liynette looked sexy and like a real adult lady.

"Hmm," Lilynette rubbed her chest and feeling her nipples twinge with pleasure as she brushed over them. She now understood why other like large breasts very much.

Lilynette reached back and poked her butt to see it jiggle a bit. "This is nice too, but how… and why am I naked?"

Lilynette yanked the sheet off the bed and wrapped myself in a sort of makeshift dress. She hope Harribel would be mad at her for doing it. It felt weird to be this tall… and sexy.

She ripped a pillowcase up to use as a tie so she could get her nearly endless hair up into a ponytail bun. Lilynette still wasn't sure where she was true and why she had woken up like this too. So her best think to do for herself was to be stealthy and sneaky.

She left the room and look at hallway she knew. Lilynette turned a corner and... "OUF!" She smacked right into something soft.

*BOING*

"Huh?" She heard a voice that she believe she knew.

"What is it?" another asked. This one Lilynette didn't know.

"Something just smashed into my breasts and make the bouce," The first laughed happy "Hmm? OH!"

"Ah what the fuck?" Lilynette hissed rubbing her sore butt.

Lilynette figured this thing was so big it soften the pillow. She look up to was shock.

"Lilynette!" Cirucci looked down at her need to hold her huge breasts down, since it was hard to see below her. "So this was that secret that Harribel was keeping. I see you've grown up a lot. You make a splendid young lady."

"What's that mean?" Lilynette blushed covering herself since Cirucci ripped everything cover her body off. "Do you know what happened to me, what happened to you?"

"Who's she?" a face Lilynette didn't recognize walked up, bouncing just like Cirucci. She had mask remain giving away her being an Arracnar too..

 _"Another Arrancar?"_ thought Lilynette never seeing before at all.

The young woman reached down towards her waist, the only article of clothing she had was a belt with a sword she looked ready to draw at Lilyneet.

"Now, Now Tatsuki," Cirucci stopped her fraccion the made to be her now. "Save your strength for later and leave Lilynette in peace. We have work to do. Lilynette this is Tatsuki, she's one of a few new Arrancar we have around here."

Lilynette look at the two, then two started to leave. Their big butts jiggling as they walked.

"Wait! What the hell's going on around here?" Lilynette snapped.

"Head to the throne room" Cirucci said. "You will surely like the results of what you see."

Lilynette stood up uncomfortably on her legs and started heading to the throne room with the two. The make after a few minues and it only was to be shocked at the sight Lilynette saw.

Massive huge curvy busty bimbos fucking like sluts in the open. Some Lilynette recognized, but others were new. However, there was a common theme, they all had huge racks and big butts.

"Hmm?" Harribel looked up as Lilynette as Apacci still ate her out, Sung-Sun fucked her nipple up her ass,and Harribel rubbed Mila-Rose's ass as she still suck on Harribel's breasts. "So you've finally awoken."

Harribel clapped her hands and said, "The rest of you, leave us please."

"Yes, Empress Harribel" The curvy Arrancar all bowed and saw themselves out. Thought Apacci hesitated look sad and question why her Empress would say that to her.

This left Lilynette with just the hugely endowed tan skinned Goddess woman.

"Hmm, you look even better standing up," Harribel smiled look over at how sexy Lilynette was.

"What happened to me?" Lilynette asked. Wanting to know so badly.

"You just barely survived," Harribel calmly said, but still with her relaxed expression. "The resulting after math shock caused you to return to your true form."

"What the hell are you on about?" Lilynette snapped "This isn't my body at all."

"You said it yourselves," Harribel told Lilynette "You and Stark were once just one Hollow before split yourself into two. Lilynette were the real one body and Starrk was all the power. Sadly now that he is gone, your body has returned to what you would have been if turn into an Arrancar normally like us.."

"No… that's not true, I'm the weak one! Stark was the strong one, he…was real, he was there first… I… I know he was…" Lilynette fell to my knees shaking in not under standing this at all "Who… who even am I."

"Shush," Harribel hugged Lilynette into her large breasts. "There's no need to be sad. I'm here for you, you're you Lilynette, and you're not alone as long as you stay by my side."

Lilynette had tear in her eyes, but she like now Harribel held her like a mother would. She needed this very much, since all this is just hard to take it.

*PEW!*

"HAA!" Lilynette gasped as she felt her body heat up "OH!"

Lilynette looked over her shoulder and saw Harribel shot her with some kind of ray gun. Her body started growing again right before her eyes. Lilynette's breasts pushing against hers as her ass rounded up and jiggled like beach balls. Lilynette's tits rose up to be YY-cup breasts and her ass finally stopped jiggling and growing when it reached the size of a small couch.

"Yes, beautiful," Harribel kissed Lilynette on her lips. They mashing our bodies together with love.

"HMMM!" Lilynette moaned rubbed Harribel's huge butt. She didn't know why she was, but it just felt right too. Like that fat ass she felt in her hands. It make Harribel enjoy it very much too.

Lilynette felt Harribel fingers go between her legs and start rubbing her pussy softly. This was making Lilynette moan into the kiss she was give Harribel. Soon juices were flowing down Lilynette legs and she was cumming forcefully for the first time in her whole life.

"You're wonderful just like this Lilynette," Harribel whispered with all her love "You're wonderful at my side forever too."

 **Well, this was a good one I hope. I know there are fans that wanted Lilynette be the true 1st Espada. Please review if you like more Ok?**


	10. Harem Espada

Empress Harribel

The Harem Espada

 **Well, more for you all as a plot is happen now. Please all enjoy and review.**

After leaving Harribel and Lilynette in the throne room. The other women followed Nelliel to a different room. Cirucci and Nelliel were there looking aggravated.

"We're gonna train today," The former third Espada nodded.

"What do you mean?" Kiyone asked.

"Well with us starting to hunt more elusive and strong targets our skills will have to be sharp," Cirucci explained "Our next targets are strong, chances are sneaking up and smothering them won't be an option… also training with these bodies is fun."

"So how are we training?" Tatsuki asked holding up her sword. "With these?"

"On another day don't worry," Cirucci smirked. "You'll all get to play with your Zanpakuto don't worry."

"Are we even gonna be able to fight like this?" Loly asked cupping her right tit. "I'm always so horny it's hard to focus on attacking or fight. I just alway in the mood for sex."

"Trust me," Nel said stepping up on a platform with Cirucci. "It'll be fun, now watch and learn ladies."

"Hmph!" Cirucci slapped her ass and turned over her shoulder to look at Nel. "I'm not going to lose to you."

"Treat me well." Nel laughed. "HYA!"

The two both charged forward and thrusted their chests out. They collided and smashed together.

"HRAA!" Both of them yelled.

Cirucci dropped lower and took Nel out at the legs.

"Guillotine!"

Cirucci slammed her thick ass down, but Nel jumped up and slapped her rival's face with her jugs. The two started a butt battle, both trying to knock the other off the platform in a Keijo style duel.

"Get lost!" Nel threw her hips back and bumped Cirucci off the platform "I win!"

"Hmph," Cirucci dusted her breasts off "You ladies will practice like this for now. Getting to know you bodies, we'll work on Zanpakutou skills at a later date. Oh and practice with these too."

Cirucci held up a humming box and when the girls looked in they saw it was full of buzzing multicolored dildos. They were expected to have fighting practice with one shoved up their cunts.

"You look bothered Sung-Sun," Rukia blinked calmly. "Is something wrong?"

"No it's probably nothing." Sung-Sun mumbled noting that Apacci and Mila-Rose were missing. "They probably just stopped for a quickie."

Elsewhere, Apacci stood outside the door to Harribel's throne room. There were slight twitches, but otherwise she was stationary.

"Why?" Apacci mumbled. "Why did she make me leave? Doesn't she need me with her?"

The Fraccion had been eavesdropping on Harribel's conversation with Lilynette. She hear the moans were aggravating, but the line about never wanting Lilyneete to leave her side, that was what stung the most.

"I'm supposed to be her most important person," Apacci sniffled as tears were made. "I want to bask in her love, Lady Harribel is my everything. WAAHH!"

The girl fell to her knees and started to sob softly. Not care that her breasts and butt were jiggling.

"What are you crying about?" Mila-Rose walked up behind her.

"Huh?" Apacci tried to hurriedly wipe her face.

"I know how it feels," The dark skin woman walked over. "Feeling like we're being passed up for what's new."

"Then how come you're not crying?" Apacci pouted.

"Cause I have better control over my emotions." Mila-Rose smirked.

"Hmph," Apacci pouted crossing her arm under her huge breasts.

"See that's a bit of a smile." Mila-Rose giggled at her friend.

"Why do you even care?" Apacci asked "Your enhanced body is better than mine, Lady Harribel loves your butt, breasts, and nipples. She thinks you're so much more exotic."

"You think she likes me more just cause I have darker skin?" Mila-Rose laughed. "That's ridiculous."

Mila hugged her partner in crime. Apacci was shocked, but appreciated the gesture, they never really got to have a nice moment like this before…it kind of made her feel sick. She didn't enjoy Mila-Rose's breasts again her and Apacci rubbed her fat black ass too.

The two girls held each other, hugging and playfully squeezing each other. It felt good and have massive breasts and butts made them perfect too.

"Say," Mila-Rose rubbed Apacci's fine booty. "Can you forgive me for all the old stuff?"

"Yeah sure, but only if you forgive me too." Apacci smiled. "I guess we're both starting anew."

The two kissed tenderly for a moment, soft lips pressing together. It felt shockingly wonder and they love each others very much.

"Let's go in," Mila-Rose said. "I want to speak with Lady Harribel with you."

"But she ordered us out," Apacci said.

"You believe we're her most important lovers, right?" Mila-Rose said. "Than it's our job to confront her about our doubts."

"Yeah that's right," Apacci nodded. "Let's go."

The two opened the doors and found the sight of Lilynette and Harribel rubbing pussies and fucking like crazy. Apacci wanted to run, but Mila-Rose held her hands to make her stay, even if she wanted to cry at the sight.

"Hmm?" Harribel sat up, looking upset and turned to them. "What are you two doing in here? I did not order you to leave me presence? I'm using this time to teach Lilynette about her body and how to be a true bimbo."

Apacci walked over and kneeled quickly, her tits slapping around softly hitting the floow. "Please Lady Harribel, I never want to leave your side."

"Explain?" Harribel said in slight confusion.

"Hmm," Apacci looked up teary eyes.

"Oh," Harribel let out a soft gasp.

"I've always looked up to you, I want to be strong like you, but no matter how hard I worked I could never achieve Espada level like you. Then all these new bimbo sluts start getting brought in and you shower them with affection… and ignore me. When we started to change like this, I was happy. I thought we'd have all the time in the world for each other… but I guess I was wrong. I wanted to be by your side forever, showering you with affection wherever you want it. Then Lilynette came back and in seconds I was tossed aside," Apacci frowned with tears in her eyes. "Why did you get rid of me so quickly."

"I see," Harribel lowered her head at the speech. "And Mila-Rose, do you feel the same?"

"I'd like to never leave your side," The black woman shrugged. "But I'm not as clingy as she is."

Harribel looked back at the waiting Fraccion and stood up. She walking over as her breasts and cheeks bouncing as she stood before the young woman. She held her arms out and gestured for the girl to come forward.

"My apologize, I failed to account for your feelings," Harribel hugged the woman, their large breasts smashing together.

Apacci sobbed into her breast, making them shine with her light tears, but soon she was all cried out. Just happily smiling at her mistress. Harribel happily stroked the girl's head and rubbed her soft plushy bottom.

"Could you forgive me for issuing that rude order?" Harribel asked.

"Of course," Apacci smiled. "Anything for you Lady Harribel."

"Wonderful, you'll be my first lover," Harribel whispered.

"HMM!" Apacci moaned as a large number one appeared above her pussy.

"You too Mila-Rose," Harribel had the woman walk over so she could fondle her ass "You shall be my second lover, if Apacci is my Right Hand you shall be my Left."

"Sounds goo,." Mila-Rose bit her lip as her ass was smacked and a large two appeared on her right butt cheek.

"Those numbers shall let others know how important you are to me," Harribel said. "My new Espada, I'll grow myself a harem of ten wonderful lovers who I have the most trust and love in and you two shall be the first."

"How come she get's to be Number One?" Mila-Rose pouted rubbing her branded ass. Look at the two that large as her right cheek.

"It must mean Lady Harribel loves me the most," Apacci smiled while proudly puffing out her chest.

"No, the number only dictates the order in which you joined my harem," Harribel explained. "It is in no way a sign of strength or love. Although those two factors are part of what I'll be measuring when I select my Espada. I cannot have my lovers be weak after all."

Harribel hugged the two. "I love you both equally."

"HMM!" Apacci moaned. "My mark feels so warm."

"Is it heating up?" Mila-Rose wondered.

"Whenever I require pleasure your marks will let you know," Harribel said. "That may stimulate you two, hope you can handle it."

"Ahem." Lilynette coughed. "How long am I gonna have sit here and watch you guys?"

"Of course my dear we still need to work your body," Harribel smiled. "After all I can't leave my Third Espada waiting."

"HAA!" Lily moaned as a large 3 appeared on her left breast.

"Now come my three lovers, your Mistress needs pleasure."

They three look to their Empress now as three of her elite lovers. They purpose was give Harribel all the sex she wanted and lover her forever too.

 **Well, the new Women Espada are going to be created now. I hope you all like this.**


	11. Next Espada

Empress Harribel

Next Espada

 **Well, I hope everyone still enjoy this please. Review and tell what you think please.**

"Hmph," Harribel looked back at thegiant 0 that was on her bouncy butt all round on both cheeks. She placed there to signify her spot as the Queen of the Espada harem. She grin jiggle her giant ass see the large zero was perfect to have in there.

Harribel had called the rest of my sexy bimbos back from training, partially to get them back in her throne room and partially to inform them of her new harem.

Harribel was seated on her fat butt as they came in. She was petting Apacci's head as she nuzzled again her huge tit, while rubbing Mila's fat ass, and Lilynette was between Harribel's legs licking her dripping pussy. Learn very good in being a sexual bimbo.

"Hello ladies," Harribel smiled as they were impressed by her body like always. "I have something to tell you."

Harribel stood up and turn to flashed the huge Zero on her ass before speaking about her harem. Telling them of the opportunities Harribel was giving to some of them who she wanted to be her higher protectors and lovers.

"So then, are there any among you who wishes to see if they are worthy?" Harribel asked.

"Me," Sung-Sun stepped forward. "To be honest I'm a little annoyed those two didn't ask me to go with them. I've been attending to you since the start. The thought of those two getting fucked by you and not me is… unfathomable."

"Sorry!" The first and second Espada laughed. "It was a sudden development, we would have included you had we planned it."

"Whatever," Sung-Sun shrugged. "Not like I'm gonna hold a grudge."

"I'm happy to have you with us Sung-Sun, my Fourth Espada," Harribel said waving her hand and having a large four appear on her belly.

"Is there anyone else?" Harribel asked "I still have more than half my slots to fill after all."

"I'm good with having this slut all to myself," Loly teased rubbing Orihime's breasts.

"Of course Mistress, I never want to leave you." Orihime said letting her mistress fondle her. Orihime pure was to belong to Loly and would never leave her at all.

"I'm also good remaining separate for now," Menoly said putting her hands on her wide hips "Even if I don't have a lover to call my own yet."

"I'll take that spot," Kiyone said rubbing her face on Menoly's huge ass.

"OH… well then." Menoly smirked. "Why don't we head to my room to get acquainted some more."

"I see," Harribel nodded. "Anyone else?"

"As interesting as it sounds I'm not strong enough to protect the queen," Tatsuki rubbed her ass. "I must learn to properly make my ass and breasts weapons of destruction like my sword. I can barely stand with this vibrator in me. I must do more training."

"I will continue to serve Lady Mila-Rose," Rukia bowed.

"Oh wow my very of Fraccion," Mila laughed as Harribel casually rubbed her butt more.

"How come you get some," Apacci hissed.

"Don't worry," Rangiku smiled. "I'll be by your side alway Msitress Apacci."

"You're such a good slut Rangiku," Apacci smirked grabbing the huge rack of her slave.

"I will await the arrival of Mistress Unohana," Isane said. "She is the only one I serve."

"It's fine with me," Nel giggled.

"If we're starting the Espada and Fraccions system up again the numbers 11-99 can be assigned to your underlings," Harribel said.

Harribel waved her hand and numbers appeared on the other Arrancar. Loly and Menoly remained 33 and 34 respectively. Loly had her on her left shoulder and Menoly on her hip, but the others started gaining numbers.

Orihime had a large 11 between her breasts, Rukia a 12 on her right shoulder, Rangiku a 13 on the back of her neck, Tatsuki a 14 on her left arm, Isane a 15 on her left thigh, and Kiyone a 16 on her right thigh.

"What of you two?" Harribel asked Cirucci and Nel.

They both looked at each other and bowed, "We live to serve you Queen Harribel."

"Wonderful, welcome to my Espada. I had hoped you'd say yes," Harribel said marking them.

Nelliel gained a 5 on her right breast while Cirucci got a 6 on her left butt cheek. Nelliel smiled be a Espada again even if it more of a harem. Cirucci grin with joy being at the top again and just have a number on her make her feel so happy too.

"Come my wonderful lovers," Harribel called out to the six. "Show me your love."

The six of them all kissed, rubbing our bodies together as we moaned and made love. Cirucci whipped their tenderly as we fingered and rubbed each other happily.

Breasts being squeezed, nipples being suck on, and asses being slap around too. Harribel and her Espada of the most sexy women to her were going to love this. A new purpose, plan, and life of endless sex all the time too.

 **Ok, a bit shorter then other, but I'm try my best for you all to joy. Please review and I'll be very happy.**


	12. Captain Capture

Empress Harribel

Captain Capture

 **Well, this one would be I hope an exciting one for you all. Please review and enjoy. Also if you can see think are getting better for me as my depression and almost gone for good. Thank to Snakebit and shocking Bladed Raptor. Check out their stories too.**

It was another lovely sex filled day in Harribel's pleasure queendom. Harribel was happily sitting on her large ass smiling as her Espada gave her all the pleasure they could give.

To her right was her loyal lover Apacci, grinding herself on Harribel like a dog begging to be petted. Harribel loved how cute Apacci could be, just begging for her affection. She felt the urge and Apacci panted a bit.

"Do you need something from me?" Apacci squirmed.

"You know what to do," Harribel smirked at her.

Apacci crawled between her legs and started licking pussy to make her Empress cum. Harribel started moaning as she ate her out. Apacci knew she shouldn't stop till she made Harribel cum 20 times, Harribel still held her head to make sure she was doing her business properly.

As she let Apacci eat her out Harribel looked up to see Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun twerking for her enjoyment. Their big asses jiggling all over, cheeks slapping together as they danced.

"You're wonderful," Nel rubbed her Queen's breasts. "Your beautiful skin, everyone will want to serve you."

"I couldn't agree more," Harribel smiled as Nel flicked the Queen's thick nipples. "HMM!"

Harribel looked back and saw Lilynette digging her hands into her big ass, making sure her Queen was serviced all over. Occasionally the woman's hands would slip between Harribel's cheeks and a finger would pop into her asshole. Lilynette had settled into the world wonderfully, loving the ability to just have sex and relax and no fighting anymore.

Around the rest of the room the Numeros were having their fun, Loly and Menoly messing with Orihime and Kiyone and Rukia fingering herself in the corner. There were three missing though, Cirucci, Rangiku and Tatsuki. Rangiku having been lent out by Apacci to help Cirucci drag in the next crop of Bimbo converts.

In the Living World, Retsu Unohana and Momo Hinamori were searching for the missing members of Soul Society. There was a light rain again, both women using umbrellas to keep dry.

"Thank you for assisting me Hinamori," Unohana smiled.

"It's no big deal. I'm really worried though, Rangiku's been gone for nearly a month now. This isn't like here," Momo frowned.

"I know," Unohana said. "Isane isn't one to vanish without a trace like this, especially not without telling me. I do hope she's not in danger."

The two continued their search unaware they were being stalked by Cirucci and her team.

"Rangiku you get the little one," Cirucci said. "Tatsuki with me."

"Right!" the two-responded dashing off.

The rain picked up a bit as Rangiku stood between Momo and Unohana.

"Hey there cutie pie," Rangiku smiled. Her naked body soaked and shining in the rain.

"Rangiku!" Momo gasped. "What happened to you?"

"Hmm?" the stunning blonde swayed forward, her wide hips swaying, and her big breasts jiggling. "What are you talking about, I've always looked like this and how is it you know me?"

Momo was unable to look away from Rangiku's amazing curves and before she knew it her body was surrounded by breast tissue. Her mind suffocating as her was smothered.

"Ohh don't squirm so much!" Rangiku moaned.

Unohana finally turned around to see the predicament Momo was in, but before she could assist she was forced to turn and block an ass attack with her umbrella.

"Nice block," Tatsuki smirked. "You'll be a really good way to see how much my training has come along."

"Who are you?" Unohana asked.

"Arrancar 14, Tatsuki Arisawa!" The girl smirked. "Fraccion of Lady Cirucci."

"I see, Arrancar," Unohana said. "Are you responsible for what happened to Rangiku and the others?"

"I'm not saying," Tatsuki smirked throwing her breasts up like an uppercut, but Unohana leaned back to dodge.

"A fight then, I see," Unohana sighed.

"HYA!" Tatsuki shot her butt up. "Hip Bullet!"

"Hmph!" Unohana tried to block with her umbrella only to have it split in two and get pushed back. "I'm surprised someone as low ranking as you has such power."

"Just cause I'm not an Espada doesn't mean I can't fight as well as one," Tatsuki said slapping her bottom. "Aren't you a Captain of the Squad 4, show me your real strength bitch."

"Hmm," Unohana glared at her. "You'll regret taunting me like that. Besides is someone with such a nude body really in position to call me a bitch? How is it you can even move with breasts that large. I'm shocked they haven't sagged to the ground."

"Ha!" Tatsuki ran in for a strike only to have her throat grabbed instantly. "GAH!"

"Where is Isane?" Unohana demanded sternly.

"GACK!" Tatsuki chocked. "I ain't saying nothing to you, old hag."

"Hmph," Unohana blinked and moved her arm like a flash.

"AAAHHH!" Tatsuki yelped as her left arm flew off in a clean gash from Unohana's sword.

"Now again, where is Isane?" Unohana asked. "You best respond quickly, delaying may make you lose more limbs girl. Or cut of one of your breasts or butt cheek you seem to love so much."

"GRR!" Tatsuki reached to her side and started to draw her sword. "Ravage..."

"Now there's no need to go that far Tatsuki," said a calmer and more seductive voice.

"HA!" Unohana gasped as she was instantly tied up in a whip. "What is this?"

"Hmph, seems you can take on one of the weaklings without a problem, but an Espada surprised you so easily," Cirucci laughed. "How embarrassing for you Retsu Unohana, but still Queen Harribel has been looking forward to you arriving at Las Noches."

Cirucci used a quick movement to jab Unohana's neck and knock the woman out, not wanting to delay with a smother.

"Gather these two up!" Cirucci said to Rangiku.

"Yes my Lady!" The busty blonde bowed before throwing Hinamori over her shoulder.

"Dammit!" Tatsuki snapped. "I could have taken her down!"

"We're supposed to bring them in as unscathed as we can," Cirucci said hand on her huge wide hips. "Had you drawn you're sword it surely would have brutalized Unohana and failing our task."

"Tsk," Tatsuki hissed.

"Grab your arm, we'll have Orihime heal you upon our return," order Cirucci turn as her ass jiggle in the rain shine too.

"Yes," Tatsuki sighed.

"Oh, and Tatsuki," Cirucci looked back with a sneer. "I don't ever want to see my Fraccion of mine get embarrassed in a fight like that again, am I clear?"

"Yes," The cat Arrancar.

"Yes what?" Cirucci raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… Milady." Tatsuki bowed to her Mistress and owner

"Ouf." Unohana slowly awoke bound before Harribel with a scared Hinamori next to her.

Both were naked and exposed, Momo blushing with embarrassment. A large portion of the Arrancar were gathered around, nude as usual. The two prisoners were shocked to see the faces of the missing Soul Reapers: Rukia, Rangiku, Isane, and Kiyone as well as Orihime. All stared blankly as though they were looking at unfamiliar women.

"Rangiku!" Momo cried. "Please answer me!"

"HMM!" The blonde didn't even look up from her spot behind her Mistress Apacci and eating the Espada's ass out like a good slave she was.

"Isane!" Unohana said. "What do you think you're doing."

"Who is that woman?" Isane frowned as Nel hugged her sexually. "She looks like someone I should know, but… she's not her."

"Don't worry," Nel smirked at Unohana as she fondled Isane's large breasts "Queen Harribel will make it all better."

"GRRR!" Unohana let out a light glare, showing off her dark side.

"Hmph," Nel smirked running her tongue up Isane's neck. "She's all mine."

"HAAA!" Isane moaned as Nel slipped some fingers into her cunt.

The doors into the chamber opened and Harribel stepped in flanked by Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun.

"Excellent job Cirucci," Harribel smiled. "When you told me you found these two snooping around when you did your scouting I was quite pleased. I'm glad you were able to bring them in, albeit with a slight injury to one of our flock."

"My sincerest apologies, I'll discipline Tatsuki for her blunder," Cirucci said. "Although she was against a Captain class Soul Reaper so getting out with just that injury in her first real fight is something I suppose."

"I don't care for excuses," Harribel sighed. "Just don't let it happen again. I prefer all me subjects be healthy… although you are right with all the fuss we're making we will need to be able to fight stronger opponents. You girls should try and hone your skills once in a while, as good as sex can be I'd hate to lose any of you because you're battle skills had dulled."

"Yes, Your Highness!" the Arrancars all bowed her.

"Now then, what do we have here," Harribel smirked walking up.

"Let us go at once!" Unohana demanded.

"Please stop this," Momo sobbed.

"Oh sweetie don't cry," Harribel smiled. "It'll all be over soon, you'll be born into a better life."

"NO-GAH!" Momo gagged as Harribel pushed a nipple into her mouth, something slowly filling it.

"What are you doing to her!" Unohana demanded.

"Just watch and see," Harribel smirked. "I've never left one around to watch this with another. I think I'll enjoy this. HMPH!"

Harribel pulled her breast out of Momo's mouth, the girl coughing up a storm as she was slowly cocooned.

"What's happening to me!" Momo panicked as the hard shell worked towards her face "Captain Unohana help me!"

Momo was silenced as the cocoon closed around her, the room falling silent except for Unohana's gasp.

"HINAMORI!" scream out Unohana in horror.

"Hahaha!" Harribel laughed in a sadistic tone. She was pleased with her torture of the woman. "Normally I'd spare you this fear, but you did cut off my underling's arm, so I should punish you before that happens to you."

The Cocoon shook and cracked as slowly a claw emerged and then a full-grown mouse like Adjuchas Class Hollow. The beast walked on two legs and had large claws for hands. It hissed and squealed while looking at Unohana.

"Lieutenant Hinamori?" the woman said in shock.

A spot between Harribel's breasts glowed and the Hollow soon transformed back into Hinamori. This time with mouse ear like mask fragments, a hole near her heart, and a 17 on her tongue.

"Come here newbie," Apacci called. "You work for me now."

"Why should you get her?" Mila-Rose snapped.

"Hand on I still don't have a Fraccion," Sung-Sun demanded "I should get this one."

"You three stop it," Harribel glared. "Apacci may have Arrancar Number 17 Momo Hinamori, she pairs well with Number 13 Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Yes Ma'am," The two silenced themselves.

"How is that possible," Unohana said not realizing for the first time, she was shaking in fear.

"I wouldn't dwell on it, you wouldn't want to waste your last thoughts on that," Harribel smirked. "After all you should make them happier. You would want your last thoughts to be as depressing as Hinamori's she spent hers crying out for you to help her, some Captain you turned out to be."

"Stop it!" Unohana demanded. "Stay back!"

"Uh-Uh," Nel pried her mouth open "Play nice, say Ahh."

Unohana tried to struggled her neck free, but she was no match for Nel who held her open long enough for Harribel to get a nipple into her mouth and start lactating the Hollowfication liquid.

Unohana was rapidly covered in the white shell and her mind slipped away as she was converted into a Vasto Lord Class Hollow that erupted from the cocoon. She looked like a humanoid Manta Ray, her body sleek and streamlined but sporting a large cape like fin that covered her back and connected it to her arms while her head had horns like those from a Manta's mouth and her spine had a long thin tail.

Harribel's Hogyoku glowed and the Hollow transformed into Unohana who retained her Manta horns and now had a hole in her belly. The only other identifier was the large 7 on her left thigh.

"Another Espada?" Apacci asked. "Really that new one?"

"Unohana is strong and sexy, my ideal candidate for an Espada," Harribel smiled.

"Mistress Unohana!" Isane hugged the new arrival, her large breasts nearly smothering the woman.

"Oh dearest Isane," Unohana smiled petting the girl. "My loyal servant."

"HMM!" the two started kissing.

"We're not done yet," Harribel spun the ray gun in her hands. *PEW PEW!*

The two new girls grew sexier as they enhanced. Unohana gaining big Y-cup honkers and a massive fat ass and Momo got W-cup breasts while her butt got huge, nearly as large an Menoly's.

The two started to get into the fold too. Momo eating out Apacci while Unohana sat on her caboose and had Isane finger her. Harribel happily watching the two get used to her way of life while Sung-Sun and Lilynette grinded against their Queen. Life for them continue to get better and better with ever new member that joins them.

 **I hope this was good for everyone. Please review, I had a rough day being ignore again.**


	13. Stalkers

Empress Harribel

Stalkers

 **Well, everyone this one I had to improve great one. I just hope Snakebit not mad for change everything almost. Well, I like to know what you all think about this long and newer version of the chapter.**

Some time had passed for Harribel's harem of happy Arrancar lovers. All the women moaning and fucking for all hours of the day, but Harribel was growing bored again.

She was watching Apacci rub her giant breasts with all her love, Mila-Rose eating Harribel out from the front show how good she is to Apacci, and Sung-Sun from the back digging her fingers into Harribel's huge juicy booty.

Around the room the others were having their fun with their Fraccions. Loly and Menoly getting eaten out by Orihime and Kiyone, Nel was doing the same with Lilynette. While Cirucci was punishing Tatsuki roughly by spanking her butt and turning it raw red.

Isane and Unohana as well as Hinamori and Rangiku were in a 69 position eating each other out while Rukia happily masturbated to the sights.

"Huh, so bored," Harribel sighed leaning her head on her breasts.

"What's wrong?" All three of my underlings jumped up. Since they don't like their Queen being like this.

"Nothing," Harribel sighed standing up and walking out with her giant breasts and ass jiggle and bounce around. "I'm just bored of this is all, I want someone new to play with."

"Are we no longer enough for you?" Sung-Sun sighed sadly.

"That's not it, I'm just falling into a routine and I want to change that up," Harribel told her. "Apacci, Mila-Rose you come with me. I want to see what you can do with those bodies of yours."

"Yes my Queen," they both said jiggle and bounce after their Empress of pure sexiness.

The three arrive in the World of the Living hope to final more women to be turn into Arrancar that want to fuck all life and be completely bimbos like them.

Also n the world of the living were Sui-Feng and Yoruichi, who were investigating the many of disappearances over the last few months. Soifon was the best choice to do this job. Make it better for her was Yoruichi come and want to help too. Believe they would do better as a team.

This make Soifon so happy and just being with her love and Goddess make everything perfect for her. That she almost forget about her mission. Thought in Soifon's mind this was the close think to a date. Yoruichi didn't mind this at all, since it was fine for to lesbians like them to be together like this.

They day when on as the when around look, but did think together. The when shopping to pick clothes they would like to wear when together. They then when and had a romantic dinner together not care about others think about do lesbian women loving each other.

Then the two when to a spa together enjoy the most wonder time of both of their lives. They go messages my very skilled women that were very good with her hands. Both Yoruichi and Soifon never felt so relax and all the stress they had for 100 of years felt like it was vanishing away. After that they want into a stream room together naked.

Soifon could look away for the perfect body Yoruichi had and just want it to be all hers. Yoruichi saw this and told if her want to touch her it was fine. It was just them relaxing, sweating good, and alone too. Soifon was nervous, but Yoruichi put on a begging face what to have Soifon have fun with her.

Unable to say no at all, Soifon started with Yoruichis big black breasts. She squeezed them in her hands and pinched her darker nipples too. Yoruichi just moan with joy and told Soifon to keep going, since it be forever have someone she love give her so much pleasure before.

Soifon smiled fill like this was a dream coming true. She then move closer and put one of Yoruichi's nipples in her mouth and suck on it. Yoruichi moan out more begged Soifon not to stop and give her more and more love.

Soifon nodded and star kiss Yoruichi's sweaty body down until she got to her pussy. Soifon stop and look up to see Yoruichi's golden eyes look at her in a begged way. She want Soifon to continue very badly and Soifon did. She licked Yoruichi's pussy and put her tongue into it too.

Yoruichi moans were music to Soifon'e ear and she felt Yoruichi grabbing her head and forcing closer to her pussy, moan and begged Soifon to fuck her with her tongue and eat her out until she cum. Soifon unable to move her head just grin and continue fucking Yoruichi up until her scream out and cum give Soifon the taste of her cum. Which was so perfect to Soifon, never taste anything wonderful before.

Letting go, Yoruichi got on all four and point her large black ass to Soifon want her to fuck her more. She need more and want everything Soifon could give her. Soifon grin as she kissed Yoruichi's black perfect ass all over.

Yoruichi look back and told Soifon to be naughty with her too. Soifon got the point and slap Yoruichi's on her ass. Making her moan, but begging for more. Soifon the spanked Yoruichi's ass like the naughty woman she is and love the sound of Yoruichi's moan with and grin of her face.

Soifon then shoved three finger from both of her hands into both Yoruichi's pussy and butthole. Yoruichi had her tongue out and drooled a bit loving this so much. Until she cum again and Soifon lick her finger enjoy the wonder taste of Yoruichi's cum more.

Then Yoruichi then grabbed Soifon and grin at her tell it was her turn. Soifon feel Yoruichi pressed her lips on her own as the both kissed for the first time. It felt wonderful to Soifon as it firework were going off. The same for Yoruichi too show the Soifon was her perfect love.

After kissed and enjoy the tongue moving in each other mouth too. Yoruichi kissed and lip at Soifon's neck until she got to her breasts. Soifon felt a bit embarrassed to have such small breasts, since they were nothing to those of Yoruichi.

Yet Yoruichi didn't mind at all. She cupped Soifon's breasts to enjoy her moans now. She then put both of Soifon's nipple in her mouth to suck on and let her tongue lick them too.

After a bit more of that, Yorucihi continued kissing her way down Soifon body until she got to her own pussy. Yoruichi laugh how tight it look and never much had sex at all in her life. Soifon felt more embarrassed as her face was all red now. Yoruichi laughed, but promise to help Soifon enjoy her first time at sex the most.

Yoruichi start my rubbing her thumb over the slit and put her index finger into it. Soifon gasped out in both pain and pleasure never feel anything be put into her pussy before. Yoruichi's started slow, but started to speed up her finger a bit faster and faster.

However, Yoruichi stop before Soifon could cum, since it was time for that just yet. Yoruichi force Soifon's pussy lips open and put her mouth over it and shove her tongue inside.

Soifon scream at the top of her lung and grabbed Yoruichi's head. Using one hand to hope it into please, while the other was pull hard on her ponytail. This continue for a bit more until Soifon cum out for the first into fill up Yoruichi's mouth with her cum. While forced Yoruichi to take several swallow to get it all down. Yoruichi move away and moan never taste anything so sweet before.

Soifon was panting, but Yoruichi didn't want this sex to end like this they need to continue this more. Forcing Soifon to put her ass up in the air. Yoruichi's rubbed and kissed Soifon's ass with love. It might have to big like her own, but it was still sexy to Yoruichi.

She then put two fingers into Soifon's pussy and butthole to be easy on her. Soifon moan more again unable to form words and make only like 'Yes', 'More', 'Fuck' and etc.

Yorucihi smiled feel like this was a beautiful beginning of a perfect lesbian relationship. Soifon the scream out and cum more as Yoruichi too her fingers out and let her leak. Which Yoruichi's licked up and enjoy all the honey favorite cum Soifon had.

Both held each other in their arm kissing and looking into each others eyes with pure love. Both crossed their legs and grind their pussy together and moan out together loving every moment and didn't want stop yet either. Wish for s bit more, since they want to make their first time the best of all.

The continue doing that for awhile and just enjoy the wonder moans together too. The both cum together and just hugged and kissed more.

Needing a bit more, both got into a 69 position and continue fuck one another happy and alone.

However, didn't know they been watch all day by Harribel, Apacci, and Mila-Rose. They bimbos were enjoy everything they saw and fingered themselves to let out the please out. Both Soifon and Yoruichi were perfect to Harribel. They would be wonder bimbo to join in the endless sex like they are having.

Later during the chilly night air, Soifon and Yoruichi were walking together along, since no one was out at this night. Both holding hands and feel perfect. Soifon was even thinking maybe she can retire as a Captain move to the World of the Living and live alone with Yoruichi in their own home together. Making wonderful love and sex every night try new thought out too.

However before the two could make much progress one anyhting more. They were confronted by Harribel and her two Espada. All three naked out in the cold that didn't both them at all. Only make their nipples look longer.

"Hmm," Sui-Feng couldn't help but get entranced by the butts and breasts jiggling before her eyes. It make Soifon rub her let together felling wet some.

"Running around naked? You must have some kind of crazy idea," Yoruichi said. "Just what are you planning?"

"I guess I have no qualms about sharing my intents with you," Harribel smirked. "I'm making myself a great harem of lovely ladies and you two are next on my hit list. If you come nice and easy you'll never have to worry about anything ever again."

"Hell no!" Yoruichi said. "You think we go with bimbo slut like you? Just because you like being naked and have massive breasts and asses don't mean anything to us."

"I see. I'll use force than," said Harribel grinning. "Appaci, Mila take care of that girl, I'll deal with Yoruichi myself"

"Yes my Queen!" Both Espada grin going to enjoy make the flat body Captain be nothing against their sexy bodies.

The women engaged in battle, the Arrancar looking to show their new strength with their breasts and butts.. Apacci and Mila-Rose circled around Sui-Feng with grins. The skinny ninja looking for an opening to strike, but having trouble focusing as the two happily bounced their bosoms and booty drawing her attention.

"Come on!" Apacci slammed her tits down on Soifon's face "You're not even trying. Are our breasts and butts that to prefect you can't stop looking at them? You really like a slut lesbian."

Soifon punched at Apacci, but her fist hit her breasts and just bounce off like nothing. Apacci just moan and laugh. "That it? Man, a Captain that can't beat a pair a massive perfect breasts like this is awesome."

"GRR!" Soifon tried a kick to strike at Mila-Rose. However her foot got stuck and only to press into Mila-Rose's butt.

"HYUP!" the dark-skinned woman flipped Soifon up with a motion of her ass.

"HRAAA!" Apacci slammed her ass into Mila-Rose's. Both asses were so strong they the knock out Soifon.

"Hmph, what a joke." Apacci laughed.

"Yea, I know," laugh Mila-Rose Both then kissed each other feel good to have powerful asses the love very much.

"Soifon!" Yoruichi gasped seeing her lover fall so easily. Were their asses that powerful at the size?

"You shouldn't get distracted by her!" Harribel said slamming her gaint tits down on Yoruichi's head and throwing the woman to the ground. It also pin her down to the ground too.

Yoruichi attempted to strike back by punching as hard as she could, but only to have her hand sink into the flesh of Harribel's bust. It just make her breasts. jiggling in result.

"Fufufu!" Harribel laughed "That tickled... OHH!"

"Found your weak spot!" Yoruichi smirked grabbing the woman's fat nipple.

"HRRA!" Harribel got very mad and instantly got up and turned and slammed her ass down with all the force she could down at Yoruichi.

"I neve gave you permission to touch me!" said Harribel mad. "She's out cold. Hurry up and drag these two back to the palace."

"Yes," The Espada nodded.

"No one touch my breasts, nipples or ass with my order," growled Harribel. "Still this proved that are breasts and asses are powerful to defeat to Captains like this. Now for my reward.

Harribel laughed, while Apacci and Mila-Rose put up and carry both Soifon and Yoruichi away to become like them.

 **Well, I have to say I shock to see how much I improved one this to Snakebit. I hope you all enjoy it and can't wait to hear all your review now how I did this one please.**


	14. Next New Members

Empress Harribel

Next New Members

 **Anyway, all here the next chapter and I really hope all enjoy this one please. Though I feel sad because I made a stupid mistake I regret doing and think Bladed Raptor in mad at me.**

"Hmph," Harribel smirked sitting down on her huge ass before Yoruichi and Soifon sleeping naked form. Oh how she love her ass, her breasts, and all the sex she get. Made her wet to make this two into sexy lovers that only want to fuck for life like them all.

"Ugh," Yoruichi groaned as she and Soifon woke up and saw the throne room.

Yoruichi hissed a bit, embarrassed that she had lost to this bimbo horde. They only used their breasts and ass. She being one of the strongest women look like that make her feel weak.

"Why am I naked?" Yoruichi wondered out loud as Soifon looked over, blushing furiously as she was naked with her lover. No matter how many time she see her black beauty naked it was just a wonderful site to her.

"Hmph," Harribel smirked wider as she watch Yoruichi and Soifon look around the room and see all the Arrancars having sex. Fuck like the bimbos, sluts, and whores they love being and want to be forever too.

Standing next to Harribel on her right was Apacci who was moaning as Rangiku happily ate out her ass while Momo was around front licking at her pussy. Apacci was happily pushing Momo's head harder against her pussy, keeping the young Fraccion in place. She loved her tow sex slave very much as they give her all the sex she order them to give without them questioning her at all either.

On her left was Mila-Rose who was getting her ass shaken around by Rukia, the dark skinned girl moaning in response. Mila-Rose like Rukia and she was very good make her fat black ass feel great. Still she want another like Apacci to her double the sex slaves to fuck her all life too.

Sung-Sun was in the middle, her long tongue filling Harribel's warm wet crevice. Sung-sun's big the longer of the three made Harribel enjoy it very much. She loves all three of her bimbo Espada. They gave her pussy wonderful pleasure and make her cum a lot too. They were different on how they did it, but to Harribel she love the different treatment to make the fucking more wonderful.

Loly was enjoying Orihime. She was slapping her fat tits around while the former human ate out her pussy. She licking and flicking her tongue, but no matter how many times Loly came it was never enough. Loly loved her Orihime, since she was hers alone and belong to her. Alway happy to give Loly the sex she wanted all the time too. Loly just want her Orihime be forever by her side. She didn't need anyone else at all. Orihime was her sexy Princess of Sex and Loly loved that more then anything.

Similarly Menoly looked to be enjoying her servant Kiyone very much. The girl was kissing her Mistress's ass and dragging her tongue over Menoly's asshole. Menoly just lay her head on her tits and relaxed and enjoy the love Kiyone was give her. Kiyone seemed to love Menoly's the most and enjoy play with her fat butt a lot too.

Near them Unohana was sitting on Isane, grinding her big booty into her lover's face as the tall girl licked her pussy with vigor. While this was happening Unohana was leaning forward and rubbing Isane's pussy. Her fingers pinching and twisting the clit to make the dove Arrancar moan into her pussy.

"HMMM!" Unohana moaned licking her fingers clean of Isane's sweet juices. Yet she continued on still want to fuck with Isane more and more.

Nelliel was on her own, no Fraccions to call her own sadly. She was forced to watch Cirucci and Tatsuki in a 69 position while she rammed her pussy with a thick dildo. There was a soft buzzing as next to her Lilynette teased her own hole with a vibrator.

Cirucci was on top of course as her enjoy her fat juice as in her fraccion face, while enjoy eat out her fraccion's pussy too. Both shove their tongues in and out of each other pussy.

Nelliel moan using her dildo fast in her pussy need to cum. She just wish to have a sex slave fraccion to fuck her all the hours she wanted. Lilynette was enjoy her vibrator and all the pleasure it was give her pussy.

Soifon was stunned at the sight, speechless and incapable of reacting. Women she knew, but were nothing more the bimbo whores that care about only sex and fucking all the time too.

 _"So this is the life she's planning for all women?"_ Yoruichi thought, _"They don't look unhappy, but I guess that's because of the constant sex."_

Soifon was thinking similar to her master, a world of enjoyable sex. Would she want to join in a live of endless sex and become a completely slut that only want to fuck for a life?

Harribel smirked a little, a barely noticeable movement. She saw the two women squirming as they were watching, their hands tied up they had no way to quell the aching in their loins. Harribel knew the two were falling to her mentally the sight off all the sexy bimbos fucking had the two in a state of need.

Harribel stood up and walked towards the two, her curves jiggling around. Her giant tits bounce up and down, while her giant ass jiggle side to side. She was truly a Goddess of Sex and Beauty and her body belong to women only to fuck with.

"You first" Harribel looked at Soifon. "Open your mouth."

 _'If I throw myself at this than maybe I can protect Lady Yoruichi'_ thought Soifon not care about her own fate and want to protect her love to matter what.

"Hmph," Sui-Feng looked up and open her mouth. "Ah-HMM!"

Harribel shoved her thick fat nipple into Soifon's mouth. The white cream of her breasts pumping out and Soifon felt herself being overwhelmed by the amount of fluid. Her throat involuntarily drinking it down, there was so much flooding in her cheeks had puffed out like a squirrel hunting for nuts.

"Oh, you're sucking too," Harribel moaned as Soifon swirled her tongue around. "What an eager girl you are. I would let you do this for hours, but we have business, so that's enough...HMM!"

Harribel moaned again force to pulling her nipple free on Soifon's maw. Harribel rubbing her nipple as Soifon bit onto it, wanting it in her mouth longer.

"HA-NGH!" Soifon groaned.

"Soifon!" Yoruichi gasped as the white shell slowly began to encase her, the moans soon falling silent as she was enclosed.

It took a moment, but soon that shell cracked and a large Vasto Lord level Hollow emerged. Tt looked like a wasp warrior, she had carapace armor and a large stinger above her rear not to mention an insect like face.

"Bzz." The Hollow hummed. She look to her Queen and waited.

"Wonderful!" Harribel laughed. "Now become mine!"

The Hogyoku in Harribel's cleavage glowed and Soifon's body reacted, her appearance returning to that of the petit ninja. Now with a hole in her stomach and a large ninja like mouth mask on her lower face, the mask fragment looked like a large pair of closed mandibles that could be opened when needed.

Soifon looked to Yoruichi and blinked lifelessly before turning and kneeling before Harribel.

"I'm at your service my Queen," She said.

"Soifon?" Yoruichi said stunned.

"Yes, you are mine," Harribel smiled as a large 9 appeared on Soifon's Right Thigh.

"Nine?" Apacci moaned as Momo ate her out still.

"Eight will be here soon," Harribel smiled slyly at Yoruichi. "But this first."

*PEW*

The beam struck Sui-Feng and her flat body enhanced into glorious curves, big X-cup tits and a large jiggle bubble butt. Soifon look at her new body and could help to shake her new fat sexy ass enjoy how it move around too.

"So?" Harribel rubbed Sui-Feng's breasts while looking at Yoruichi. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Yoruichi was speechless, she just kneeled there with her jaw dropped open in shock. Harribel took the opening and shoved her nipple into Yoruichi's mouth. The fluid started pouring into her and Yoruichi softly sucking in down. Harribel moaning as she felt herself getting suck on again with her other nipple. Harribel couldn't believe how good it felt to have Yoruichi sucking on her tits, if she thought Sui-Feng was good the Yoruichi was even better.

Yoruichi felt herself filling up, her body going stiff as her hollowfication began. She had resigned herself to the feelings deep inside, her desire for sex overpowering her rational thought.

"HAA!" she screamed as her body was frozen, only to crack and spawn a Vasto Lord level humanoid black cat hollow.

"My own pet kitty," Harribel smirked activating the transformation function of the Hogyoku.

Yoruichi regained her appearance now as a Arrancar with a Hollow Hole and cat like ears for a headband being her mask fragment.

"I'm all yours my Queen," Yoruichi kneeled in obedience. She belong to Harribel like Soifon belong to her. Both were Arrancars they were for Harribel to do with as she please for sex.

"Yes," Harribel cooed and licked her lips. "Are you jealous Mila-Rose? I have two beautiful black ladies now."

"Hmph," Mila-Rose scoffed. She turned away in jealous. Now she have a rival that was Yoruichi and need to make such she was the better black woman here for Harribel to love the most.

Harribel waved her hand and a large 8 appeared on Yoruichi's back.

"Two new Espada," Harribel smiled "I only need one more. I wonder when she'll arrive? Just one more thing."

*PEW*

Harribel blasted Yoruichi, the black woman moaning as her breasts ballooned to YY-cups and her ass got big and bouncy. Yoruichi grin at her massive breasts and nice fat nipples too, but frown when she look at her ass.

"This is all?" Yoruichi asked rubbing her ass "Come on, just a little bigger my Queen please."

"Well I get that okay," Harribel said and shot Yoruichi in her ass again. With another boost, her butt now rivaling the Queen Harribel herself at a giant size.

"HMM!" Soifon walked up and started kissing Yoruichi. The two quickly lying down on the floor to kiss and lick each other all over their new bodies. Both sexual whore that only want sex and nothing else.

"I just want more an more women!" Harribel cheered and groped her breasts and shook her ass like a excited horny school girl. "I think I should fill up the open Fraccion spots soon and all my Esapda will have only sex slaves to fuck all life with."

 **Well, I hope this one was good for everyone too enjoy. After all two of the best women are part of the harem and are free to be wild and have sex all the time too. Find up with some remain Soul Reapers and those that don't have fraccion yet either.**


	15. Bimbo Fraccions

Empress Harribel

Bimbo Fraccions

 **Hey all sorry, I've been down again and not feel awake at all. Stay up to late wait for Bladed Raptor to reply to me and help me out. Sadly I'm getting nothing at all like always.**

In the throne room, it was another sex fun day. Though more fun with Yoruichi and Soifon part of the Bimbo's fun and they enjoy the life of sex too.

Yoruichi and Harribel were mashing their giant dark asses together in a stunning show. The flesh smacked together and battled for dominance as it slapped together in a glorious sound. Their ballooned backsides grinding and sliding together.

"I'm impressed one as new as you is so skilled," Harribel commented.

"I need to please the queen," Yoruichi smirked. "No reason to hold back on you Milady."

"Yes, but just know you'll never be superior to me," Harribel pushed back with a little more force.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked push back with more force too. "If I get stronger and sexier than you can I usurp that throne?"

"You best not even think such thoughts," Harribel glared. "Not only for your own safety, but hers as well."

"OHH!" Sui-Feng moaned from her position between the two huge asses, her head surrounded by jiggly firm flesh.

The woman was in a dream come true surrounded by the pleasure of not only her Mistress, but her Queen as well. She would have been happy to suffocate between those two giant asses.

Still while Sui-Feng may have been a state of pure happiness and bliss, Nelliel was not sadly. She was in the corner alone, pouting like a child.

"It's not fair," She grumbled. "Everyone else has sexy Fraccions to fuck! Why don't I?"

She saw Loly and Orihime scissoring sexily not to far from her and near them Menoly was leaning on her chest as Kiyone ate out her huge ass. They weren't even Espada, but somehow they had sexy underlings.

The worst was Apacci since she had two Fraccions, Rangiku and Momo. Those two fucked her all the time, sucking her tits, slapping her ass raw doing all sorts of fun sexy things she order them to do. Mila-Rose even had a good Fraccion in Rukia, that girl worshiped the black Goddess that was her Mistress. She fucking her all the time, telling her how glorious her huge ass was.

Even Cirucci had a Fraccion in Tatsuki, Nel loved Cirucci, but she was so jealous of the sexy slave she had.

"M-More!" Tatsuki cried out in pleasure as her ass was whipped again and again.

"HAHAHA!" Cirucci laughed lashing her again. "Yes, beg for it slut!"

And then came Nel's arch rival, her worst enemy, Retsu Unohana. Nel hated her, before she had Isane, but since that damn healing woman became the 7th Espada and took her lover back Nel was all alone. Nel understood that they were both horny bimbos, but she wanted to fuck Isane.

"HMPH!" Nel pouted more. "It's just… UGH you know?"

"I guess," Sung-Sun sighed. "While I do wish I had a sexy slave I'm not gonna throw a hissy fit about it. I love Lady Harribel, but sex with only her does get tiresome after a while."

"Good!" Nel smiled now knowing she had a kindred spirit. "What about you Lilynette?"

"HMM!" the wolf moaned pumping her pussy with a vibrator. "I'm happy with this thing. I'm still getting used to being alive again, there's no way I can manage a Fraccion yet."

"Well I want my own sex slave," Nel told Sung-Sun. "Come on let's go get some."

"You suggest we find someone and bring them back?" Sun-Sun asked. "We should ask Queen Harribel?"

"No, let's do this ourselves and show some initiative, that way we can pick who we want too," Nel explained.

"Very well, I'm sure she'll be impressed that we took business into our own hands," Sung-Sun said getting a cape on to hide her presence. "Let's go!"

In the Living World, the two sexy hourglass Arrancar searched for nearly two hours before they found some targets they felt were worthy of being called their sluts.

The search was still going on for the missing humans and Soul Reapers, and the current two investigators were Nemu and Nanao. Both of whom quickly caught the eye of Nel and Sung-Sun.

"She's way too stuffy," Nel pouted observing Nanao "She needs to lighten up."

"Yes, and the other has no emotions, she's too silent," Sung-Sun added. "Perhaps Lady Harribel can fix that for us?"

"Good cause I want a bimbo that always wants sex not some stuck up nerdy girl!" Nel huffed making her breasts bounce.

"Yes, I would like someone who pays a lot of attention to me," Sung-Sun smiled and licking her lips. "Now, I think these two will do once they've been properly adjusted to meet our needs."

"I agree!" Nel said flashing in and slamming her tits around Nanao's head. "So let's nab them!"

"HMMH!" the woman gasped for air before passing out. Sung-sun did the same to Nemu too.

"Let us return to Las Noches," Sung-Sun said slinging Nemu over her shoulder and Nelliel opening a Garganta. "I'm too excited to wait."

"Ha!" Nanao gasped as she woke up and saw the state of the room, multiple women taking place in various orgies.

Nanao was shock to see many of her friends fuck like mindless whore and being order around with women that have one digit numbers on their bodies. Nemu was quiet and just observing all of this.

Next was they were both naked. Nemu pure body on display like a slave ready to be sold, while Nanao was to cover herself, but could since they were tired up. Worths thing she though of was have her breasts pads being found out.

"You two went out without my permission," A giant tan Arrancar scolded two other. "If you hadn't brought back such promising candidate I would have you both removed from my ranks."

"We just couldn't wait any more," Nel groaned.

"Our deepest apologies Queen Harribel," Sung-Sun bowed "You can punish us as you see fit."

"Hmph," Harribel smirked. "I'll think about it, but for now, let's see what we have here."

Harribel walked up and looked at the two Soul Reapers. Nemu was calm, she seemed to be studying her situation. Nanao on the other hand was panicking already, tears on her face, shaking to break free.

"Let us go!" Nanao snapped. "I don't know what you've done but-AHH!"

"Open wide," Nel forced her mouth open.

"HMM!" Nemu was forced open as well by Sung-Sun.

"I can't wait," The snake smirked.

"HAAA!" Harribel moaned as she pushed her tits into their mouths and her magical hollow milk began to flow. They were coating the two of them in hard shells.

Soon those flimsy eggs cracked and two new Hollows were born. Nemu had turned into a large white moth that floated in the air batting it's very large wingspan on a dozen feet. Nanao had been transformed into a black and white dragon like lizard that roared loudly.

"Now be born anew!" Harribel smiled activating her Hogyoku. "In both body and mind!"

There was a light as the two Hollows yelled and turned back into naked young women. They now had yellow eyes and Hollow Holes, Nemu had a mask fragment as a pair of wings on her back, while Nanao's was a pair a curved back horns on her head.

Nemu blinked and smiled, "Lady Sung-Sun you look wonderful this evening, can I get you anything?"

"Nothing right now," The snake swayed over. "Just make sure you follow my orders."

"Of course Miss, I'd be happy too," Nemu said with a polite smile.

"Can you put on the final touches?" Sung-Sun asked her Queen.

"Of course," Harribel said blasting the girl and marking her as the 19th Arrancar, the number flashing to life on her left hand.

Nemu moaned as her body grew to how Sung-Sun wanted it. Two huge sexy melon tits and a nice fat booty for her to fuck.

"Excellent," Sung-Sun smiled. "Now, fuck me!"

"Of course Miss," Nemu said getting on her knees and shoving her face into Sung-Sun's crotch. Sung-sun moan as she finally had her own slut to fuck her. Felt wonderful to have a tongue in her pussy.

"HEHEHE!" Nanao laugh like a horny school girl.

"She's perfect," Nel smiled as Nanao was already grabbing her tits and giggling like a school girl.

"Please fuck me Lady Nelliel," Nanao blushed. "I'm so horny, my body needs sex."

"A perfect bimbo!" Nel smirked to herself. "Just how I like them, who needs to think about anything serious when you could just think about sex."

"Sex!" Nanao moaned at just the word and drooled at bit. "HMHMM!"

"HAHAHA!" Nel laughed as her breasts were roughly squeezed.

Harribel blasted Nanao and officially dubbed her the 18th Arrancar, the mark appearing right on her hairless crotch. Her tits ballooned like bean bag chairs and her ass got doorframe shatteringly big. Nel loved the look of her new bimbo slave and was already preparing to fuck her all night long.

"Not so fast you two," Harribel snapped.

"HEY!" Nel yelped and Lilynette and Cirucci grabbed her.

"Unhand me!" Sung-Sun snapped when she was snatched by Apacci and Mila-Rose.

Both Nemu and Nanao look at their Mistress confused, but still sat on their fat ass like obedient slave.

"You two have to be punished," Harribel grin. "Now should I punish you the old fashioned way…or maybe I'll use you as test subjects for that new experiment I've been thinking about…no I can't afford to lose you two if it doesn't work, to the dungeon for the next week."

"Empress Harribel!" they both cried as they were dragged off.

"Don't worry," The Queen smiled. "You're not going to hate it. I'll be down to punish you shortly, look at the Brightside you'll be getting a lot of my attention."

Harribel just laughed and other join in too. They could wait to sexual torture Nelliel and Sung-sun for the next week.

 **Well, two more in and joining. Also if anyone have an interesting fetish in torturing let me know in a review so I can add it in next chapter.**


	16. New Fraccions

Empress Harribel

New Fraccions

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I've been down like always and try to find a friend to do fun interactive PMs with me. Sadly haven't found anyone at all. Still helping Snakebit, while Raptor... I just don't know anymore. I gave up on him, see all he does is work and has not free life at all. I just hope this chapter would please make you all review please.**

During the last week Sung-Sun and Nelliel had been being punished by Harribel and her force of sexy Espada teaching them a lesson. Harribel wasn't the only one having fun with their bodies, the others were getting in there too.

Cirucci was whipping their butts raw with their asses raw with her whips. While Apacci and Mila-Rose sampled their nipples, tugging, pulling and twisting them roughly. When there were openings Unohana and Isane would step up and fuck them with hard dildos. The girls were being punished and Harribel had made sure they wouldn't be getting an pleasure from this, Harribel had bound them in ropes and binds that prevented just that sort of thing.

Harribel was pleasured to see them being punished, everyone understood my rule was absolute. Harribel controlled the Espada, the Fraccions, and more, they all bowed to her alone.

"Lady Harribel." Lilynette approached her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I could go out and find a Fraccion for myself? I think I'm ready to have one," said Lilynette.

"Fufufu." Harribel smirked. "Of course you're ready. I'm pleased to see you asked nicely, unlike some people. Mila-Rose recently asked if she could recruit a second. Why don't the two of you go out together and find some worthy slaves."

The two bowed to the Empress and left her presence thought a Garganta. Harribel smirked down at Sung-Sun and Nelliel who were in a state of frozen pleasure.

"Well, now, you've still got about 4 more hours left," Harribel smirked. "I wonder if you'll be able to hold out?"

The others still want to have their fun too. Harribel had a bucket of hat water, Apacci had a large paddle, Loly and Menoly had hot wax, Rangiku and Rukia had large clamps, and both Yoruichi and Sofion cracked their fist. The sexual torture was not done for Nelliel and Sung-sun at all. Poor Nemu and Nanao were force to watch this Mistresses go thought this, but were allow to help them at all.

Later Mila-Rose and Lilynette weren't gone for too long, returning within a few hours with some interesting prospects. Lilynette had selected a loud-mouthed girl with magenta hair called Riruka to be her first Fraccion. Mila-Rose had brought back that girl's black skin friend Jackie. Both had naturally high spirit power and looked to make for exciting Arrancar.

"Where the hell are we!" Riruka snapped not like being tied up and naked. "I demand answers!"

"Good," Harribel smiled. "You'll a feisty one, but let's get started."

"Open up you two," Mila-Rose said as she and Lilynette forced their mouths open.

"HMM!" Harribel moaned as she pushed her fat nipples in their mouths and started pumping her tits. She forcing her magic milk into their mouths.

The two yelled and screamed and coughing as they were solidified into their cocoon's their bodies and souls morphing into something wonderful. The eggs cracked and two stunning Hollows stepped out.

One was a large Kangaroo like creature and the other was a Mammoth like Elephant. Both looked at Harribel eagerly and she activated her Hogyoku to change them into Arrancar.

Jackie reemerged as a sexy dark beauty. The signs of her mask remain were the boots on her feet that looked like Kangaroo feet. There was a large 21 on her right butt cheek. Riruka returned to her human appearance now sporting two tusk like growths on her teeth as her mask remain and a sexy 20 tattooed on her left ass cheek.

The two bowed to Harribel and she smiled at how they were already being so sweet to their Queen.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun," Mila-Rose said rubbing Jackie butt before Harribel made it grow as big as hers own. Jackie has a massive fat ass like Mila-Rose with huge tits too. The two ladies now having the best butts save for Yoruichi and Harribel. Both then rubbed each other butt again each other moaning out in enjoy of the feeling.

"Come on newbie." Lilynette smothered Riruka with here tits. "I'll show you the ropes."

Harribel blasted Riruka giving her some sexy huge Tits & Ass for Lilynette to play with before Harribel sat on her ass which was her throne.

"Yes, my Queendom gets even more splendid," Harribel smirked "Perhaps its time I start my Resurreccion Experiment."

 **Sorry everyone for the wait, but here you go even if it short. Just please review to help me feel not alone.**


	17. Resurrección

Empress Harribel

Resurrección

 **Hello everyone, sorry, but I still down and sad. Thinks in my life continue to get worst and I hating myself at the stupid things I did too. Barely get hours to work and being ignore my Bladed Raptor completely now too. Never reply at all for weeks and help my feel happy at all. I just don't have anyone the want to do full on Interactive PM with me at all.**

 **All Amaru, I happy you review, just you and two others are the only ones that do it. I want like over at least 10 people reviews for me, but three barely anything to a writing like me been doing this over four years.**

Harribel had gathered her servants outside in the sands of Hueco Mundo. All the Fraccions and Espada were present and showing off their sexy bodies. However, some were even kissing and rubbing each other in lust Yoruichi and Sui-Feng were having a forceful make out session with each other, but stop to shocked on Harribel's massive tits and enjoy her large nipples in their mouth to suck and bit on. Which made Harribel moan out and love this very much and just want them to continue, but still had business to do. Sung-Sun and Nelliel were both still recovering from their punishment from everyone giving the sexual torture.

"There, relax and rest your head in my ass Lady Sung-Sun." Nemu smiled petting the snake's head.

"Hmm," Sung-Sun rested on the servant huge ass, which was all soft and great to lay on. Sung-sun was very happy to have Nemu be her fraccion.

"Is this better?" Nanao giggled licking Nel's sore nipples.

"Ha," The 7th Espada moaned. "Oh that makes me feel much better."

"Calm down all of you and focus," The Queen said crossing her arms over her large bust. Even thought she was as horny as all the them too. "We're out here to conduct an experiment."

"On what if I may ask?" Unohana said.

"Our released forms," Harribel said "I'm sure you've all felt that we were brimming with power, but now I want to see how much better that power is when unleashed. I want to see how our released forms adapt to our new bodies."

"Can we use our released forms for our personal time?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't mind," Harribel shrugged and picking up her large hollow sword "Now then…" All of them wait to see their Empress go first.

Harribel pointed her sword downward and said,"Fill, Tiburon! ( **Shark** )"

The sword glowed blue and massive amount of water gushed forth and surrounding Harribel in a vortex like whirlpool.

"OHHH HAAA!" Harribel moaned as the water started to enter her body.

The liquid flooded into her however it could like her mouth, nipples, pussy, ass all of it taking in the water. Her body slowly expanding in the process too.

"HAA!" Harribel moaned as she fully released all her power.

"Holy crap!" Apacci gasped.

"You look incredible!" Mila-Rose added.

"You're not a Queen," Rangiku said. "You're a Goddess."

Harribel was massive with her breasts were gigantic. They were the size of a small home. Her ass was like two tiny moons strapped to her hips. Her nipples were large and erect. They were as thick as a tree trunk and a few feet in length. Her skin had gone from tan to a grey blue tone and there was a large fin on her back. Her teeth were filled with sharp teeth, her fingers and toes were webbed and her faced was pushed out more too look like that of a shark and all Harribel was looking rather shark like full.

"Hmph," Harribel grinned patting her breast and feeling them slosh around will with gallons of water and her ass too. "My even I didn't know I had This Muchpower, but I don't want to be alone. Espada and everyone show me your powers too.."

"Of course, we will," Apacci took of her collars off her wrist being the only thing she wear and wanted to go first. "Thrust, Cierva!( **Doe** )"

There was a blinding flash and Apacci entered her new released form. Her form was similar to the old one, but there were some notable changes. She was still covered in brown fur albeit shaved around her vagina now. Had antlers which where now bigger and sporting more points and hooves, but her breasts were twice as big as they had been and her ass just the same. Her eyes were now a deep amber color and the whites of her eyes had turned a crimson red, strangest of all their were small lightning bolt like markings on her cheeks.

"Lady Harribel!" The deer rubbed her furry ass against her Queen. "Do you love me?"

"You look wonderful Apacci," Harribel smiled. "And yes I will alway love you since you very important to me."

That made Apacci very happy. Sung-sun when next using all her strength to stand, but she was about too and pulled her sai out of her cleavage."Strangle with Love, Anaconda!"

Sung-Sun entered her Naga like form complete with exciting new changes. She still looked like a Naga sporting a thick snake tail and a woman's torso and head. Under her eyes were a few pink dots and around her neck was a sort of fur necklace. Her mask remain had grown to cover more of her head and fan our behind like the mane of a Cobra. Like Apacci her breasts had doubled in size and her nipples stood fat and erect. Her front half was covered in soft scales. Also her ass grew twice as large then because with very wide hips too. Her tongue had become forked and her voice had a more hiss like tone to it.

"Lady Harribel," She hissed slithering over and swaying sexy. "Shall I dance for you."

"Hmm," Harribel smirked watching Sung-Sun's tits rock side to side and his hips too. "Of course."

Sung-sun held his hand behind her head and started dancing in a hypnotic way as her huge breasts swung around, while her hips rock side to side too. Also made any woman want her unable to look away at all.

"My turn then," Mila-Rose said holding her broadsword. "Devour, Leona! ( **Lioness** )"

Mila-Rose now had sharp lion like fangs in her mouth and claws on her hands and feet. There was a large orange X shape on her face, marking out so her eyes were on the right and left side of it. Her hair had morphed into a large lion like mane and now had some golden highlights in it. Her face had pulled out to look more feline in nature. This released form no longer had her armor so she was now fully naked, sporting massive breasts with huge perky nipples and a large juicy rump that was sure to make things pleasurable for her Mistress.

Mila-Rose grin and purred love her true more sexy from and couldn't wait to pleasure her Queen again or have some wild sex with Apacci.

"Me next," Nelliel stood up excited and was about to recover better now. She held her katana and said, "Praise, Gamuza! ( **Chamois** )"

Nel transformed into her brownish green Ibex goat like form. Her lower half became like that of a centaur with horse tail and all. Her breasts had grown massive, nearly 4 times as big as before and her horse ass was larger and thicker than most.

"OHH!" Nel bucked her front legs. "Someone come ride me!"

Nelliel have an urge to have someone to ride her, while smacking her on the ass too.

"I guess I should try releasing this for once," Lilynette said held her scimitar shaped katana. "Ok… Chase, Las Lobos! ( **The Wolves** )"

Lily transformed rapidly as her arms and legs twisted and changed to be more wolf like. Her hands and feet becoming claws and paws. Her legs and outer thighs became covered in a layer of lime colored fur and above her rear a bushy tail formed. Lastly her mouth filled with canines and her hair grew longer and wilder till in nearly reached the floor. Two small wolf ears popped up on the side of her head and her face extended out to be more of a muzzle. As with the others her T&A doubled in size and Lilynette was now a full on werewolf dripping with sexual desire.

"Well, now that's sexy," Harribel smiled at the girl as she joined the other Espada in pleasuring their Mistress. "And you Cirucci?"

"I'm going," The woman said held her whip with a golden dic blade. "Sore, Golondrina! ( **Swallow** )"

Cirucci's arms turned into large violet wings, as well as she grew another two wings on her back for four total. Her hair grew longer and more formally groomed and curled into layers. She grew a long whip like tail with a fan at the tip and her feet and hands grew into talon like claws. Like the others her breasts and butt grew larger and were three time larger then before.

"Now this is excellent," She smiled snapping her tail against Nel's big horse half.

"HAAA!" Nel jumped up on her back legs in surprise.

"This is going to a lot of fun now as our real self," grin Cirucci.

"I wanna turn," Loly smirked and help her dagger. "Poison with Lust, Escolopendra! ( **Centipede** )"

"Me too," Menoly said also holding her sword. "Sting, Escorpión! ( **Scorpion** )"

Both the women transformed. Loly looked similar to her old release, her arms became centipede like creatures with large pincers that she was happy to use on others. The only noticeable change was how much her breasts and butt had grown double in previous size.

Menoly's released form was a little more terrifying. Her hands became large pincers and there was a massive scorpion stinger raised up above her bit rump. Her ass was about three times bigger than before and her breasts twice as large.

"So?" Menoly snapped her pincers at Kiyone. "Come here and let me show you how strong I've gotten."

Yea," grin Loly wrapping her long arms around Orihime. "Let have even more fun then before sexy bimbo."

"Fufufu," Harribel laughed before looking to the various Arrancar she had created. "Come now, I want to see all your power as well my women."

 **Well, everyone this is a first part of a three parters. I Hope you all like it and please review now who's release form you like the most and which one you excited to have coming up next time too please.**


	18. Resurrección 2

Empress Harribel

Resurrección 2

 **Well, everyone here is part too. All release form are my own ideas. I just hope you all like them and think the fit perfect for the women please.**

 **Also I told you all to please never send hurt and cruel review to me. I Depressed as it is, why do someone have to do that to me? I like there those out there that are heartless and don't care broken people like me that have nothing to life for, but are try, but you can't just don't care about broken hearted and alone sad personal like me at all. So anyone that doesn't have anything to say anything nice never review or I just going to kill myself see Raptor gave up help me, I have no friends to wish to save me from my depress and help pull me out of the darkness of depress and into the light of hope.**

"Now I know this is the first time for you all releasing your true power," Harribel smiled at the remaining Arrancar, while her massive beyond sexy body jiggle with lust. "Now who wants to go first."

"I will," Orihime stepped up and held her katana."Shine, Ángel!"

Orihime gained large white feathery wings and a shimmering halo over her head. Her breasts and butt each grew to three times their size and happily wobbling about all huge and sexy.

"Do you like it?" Orihime asked Loly.

"Not bad at all." Loly pinched Orihime's butt.

"EEP!" Orihime cry out. However, Loly wrapped her arm around her one and only love. Orihime's moan in pleasure have her massive breasts be wrapped up in her Loly's arm, while Loly had her face in Orhime's ass just kiss and lick the best ass that belong to her alone.

"Hmmm not bad," Rukia said holding her katana and a bit want to be treated by her Mistress like Orihime is. "However let me show you how much stronger and sexier I am. Hop Conejo! ( **Rabbit** )"

Rukia turned into a sort of a humanoid rabbit. Her hair turned pure white and her face gained a cute button nose. While her ands and feet were more paw like. Her legs looking strong and sturdy for kicking about. Her breasts grew a little larger and her ass ballooned to four times bigger.

"Nice," Mila-Rose rubbed her Fraccion's ass "A big ass rabbit for a big ass lion."

This made Rukia's start to stomp her foot rapidity have her Mistress touching her ass. Massive fat ass were what Mia-Rose loved and it make Rukia happy to know she had a perfect fat ass for her Mistress to love and play with all she want. After all Mila-Rose did have one of the more fattest and hugest asses of all just behind Queen Harribel's giant one.

"Can I show them next?" Rangiku asked her Mistress, since she way need to ask to do something because she have to not want to upset her Mistress Apacci at all.

"Of course, show them how much stronger and damn sexy my Fraccions are." Apacci laughed and petting Rangiku on her head like the good slave she was that belong to Apacci all to herself.

"Milk Out, Vaca! ( **Cow** )" moaned Rangiku.

Rangiku became a sort of cow anthro woman. Her skin turn white with black spots all over her body. Her hands become three fingered with solild black thick nails. Her feet become hooves and not to mention she grew a tail with a furry orange tip. Her ears become pointy, a pair of horns formed, and her face put out look like that of a cow's face and muzzle She along grew a huge pink udder with four nubs full on milk. Lastly her breasts tripe in size have milk in them too and butt was tripe is size of course make her even more massive now.

"MOO!" The cow woman rubbed against Apacci's sexy body and her one Mistress to take and want everything she is for her to love and want. "Soooo?"

"Perfect!" Apacci teased petting the cow and lick her lick. "Now I have a milk my fat cow ca give me and to play around with too."

"It time to show you all the real big cat," Tatsuki said holding her sword. "Ravage Tigresa! ( **Tigress** )"

Tatsuki gained a cat like body only her fur was black with blue stripes. Her hands and feet become claws. Her teeth were notably sharper, but her breasts and butt were clearly double in size too.

"GRR!" Tatsuki growled. What to fight or fuck someone.

"Don't be so quick to pick fights," Cirucci said smacking her tail against Tatsuki's big butt making her moan and jiggle. "At least there's even more of me to whip now."

"Me next!" Kiyone happily transformed "Swell Up, Ballena! ( **Whale** )"

Kiyone doubled in height, becoming a large humanoid whale with huge tits and a large ass. Her body was covered in sleek smooth blue skin and her back had a large fin and blowhole.

"Whoa I'm huge!" she boomed out.

"Yikes," Menoly stung the girl up her ass. "I guess you'll be useful in smashing things if we ever have to fight all out. Though Empress Harribel all we will do most is very sex so I'm going to enjoy fuck my huge sexy whale up all the time too."

"Isane, let's not be left out," Unohana told her Fraccion.

"Yes," She hold her sword. "Fly Gracefully, Paloma! ( **Dove** )"

Like Cirucci, Isane turned into a harpy. aAthough her form was sleeker, calmer and more womanly. Her breasts were larger and her butt rounder too, but her wings were whiter almost silver and more sleek while her legs were less talon like and more like basic bird feet. Above her large butt was a large three feathered tail.

"Wonderful," Unohana smirked cupping Isane's massive breast. "I can't wait to play with you later."

This just make Isane moan and should wait to have more sex, but like this now with her Mistress Unohana.

"Hinamori!" Apacci snapped. "You show them too! Show them how awesome and sexy you are as a Fraccion of the Primera Espada!"

"Y-Yes Mistress!" the girl sheepishly held her sword. "Whip, Raton! ( **Mouse** )"

Hinamori gained large claws on her hands and feet that looked like they could split steel. Her face extended to be more mouse like while getting cute round ears grew on her head. Her breasts and ass doubled in size and a large tail with a mace like tip grew above her butt.

"See look how stunning my Fraccions are," Apacci said proudly as the two sat next to her begging for attention. "They'd wipe the floor with the rest of you, since they are the most sexiness one of all!"

"Is that so," Unohana smirked holding her sword. "You think they can take on me, an Espada being more sexy? Well… Swim Manta Rayo! ( **Manta Ray** )"

Unohana's skin turned white on the front half and dark blue almost black, on the back. She gained a strange cape like growth that connected her arms to her back similar to the wings of a flying squirrel. She had a long thin tail with a very small barb at the tip, and best of all her breasts and ass happily jiggled around as they tripled in size.

"HHMM!" Unohana moaned as Isane came over and immediately started licking her legs and working up towards her pussy. "So…do you think those two little pets of yours could ever stand a chance against me Apacci. Isane and I can take you all one, even if it's three on two."

"Is that a challenge?" the deer glared back.

"That's enough!" Harribel boomed as her massive breasts and ass hit the ground and shook it, while stopping the fight before it could start "We still have more releases to see, so stop it. Fighting is forbidden between us. If you do, I'll take away your fraccions and you both wouldn't have a week of sex."

Both Apacci and Unohana bowed and just when back to make love with their fraccions. Sex was better then fighting away. So better to just like their fraccions enjoy their perfect sexy bodies, while the remaining Arrancars turn into their turn formers too.

 **Well, everyone another one down. I like to know what release form everyone enjoy the most please. Part three will be coming later, if I can be happy and not be depressed again. Just hope Bladed Raptor don't ruin my life even more.**


	19. Resurrección 3

Empress Harribel

Resurrección 3

 **Well, everyone here the final part of reveal everyone true forms. I just ask for review and nice ones please. That is all I ask to help me feel happy to continue more.**

 **Also you anything think words can't hurt, they were are completely stupid. You life my life being yelled at every single day of you life. A bit of me continues to dead everything day too. No one understand my pain and my terrible life at all. Everyone else have perfect lives loved, while I have to look in fear, saddens, and pain all the time try to be happy and need people to talk to me doing think for him too. That why I need Bladed Raptor, but now he dead, I have no one that can help me anymore.**

Harribel and her harem of bimbos were enjoying trying out their new animalistic forms very much. Of course Harribel was a size beyond all of them, but they made sure she was satisfied. The Empress grinned seeing Apacci fucking with Rangiku and Momo, the cow and mouse devouring her pussy, but Harribel's real desire was to see the last of the transformation.

"Nemu," Sung-sun said shaking her hips side to side for her Queen. "Don't keep Lady Harribel waiting."

"Of course," The woman bowed and held her sword. "Flutter, Polilla Venenosa! ( **Poison Moth** )"

Nemu's body morphed and changed into a hybrid form. Her hair grew longer and thicker, galling out of its braid and pooling on the ground. Two thin golden wings bloomed out of her back and her breasts and butt bloomed three times bigger.

"Not bad at all," Sung-Sun slithered around as Nemu joined her in dancing for Harribel's enjoyment.

"Jackie!" Mila-Rose looked at the other dark skinned Arrancar while she spanked Rukia. "Hurry up and show me what you can do and look like."

"Right," The woman pulled her short sword out of a sheath attached to her leg. "Kick, Canguro! ( **Kangaroo** )"

Jackie's feet doubled in size and grew long and powerful as her legs, specifically her thighs got thick and juicy. She gained a small layer of fat on her belly that expanded into a pouch and her face grew long and sleek as her ears propped back. She grew a thick tail and lastly her breasts and butt double in size too.

"Wow!" Jackie marveled at her huge squishy butt.

"HMPH!" Mila-Rose slammed her ass against Jackie's as the two black booties jiggling furiously. "I love how you turned out. Huge fat asses are perfect for us."

"Come on Nanao!" Nel cheered while grabbing Nanao's huge tits. "I don't want my Fraccion left out."

"OH Mistress Nelliel!" she moaned holding her sword. "Of course! "Roar, Rojos Ojos Negro Dragona! ( **Red Eyes Black Dragon** )"

Nanao transformed into a large black scaled humanoid dragoness. Her eyes turned red and her horns curved back more. Her back gained massive pitch black wings, her hands and feet were claws, while her face extended to a dragon like snout. Best of all her ass and tits quintupled in size.

"RAAAAHHH!" Nanao roared as Nel spanked her ass. "Do you like it?"

"Very much," Nel smirked slipping a hand into the dragoness pussy.

"Riruka!" Lilynette growled. "I'm horny! Hurry up and transform already!"

"Y-Yes." She quickly hold her sword. "Slam, Elefante! ( **Elephant** )"

Riruka doubled in size, becoming taller and thicker. Her skin turned a bright magenta pink and her body looked a little heftier in terms of weight. She grew two long curved tusks and a long thick trunk as well. Her breasts and butt happily tripled in size to match her huge body.

Harribel smirked softly, she couldn't help, but realize that Tatsuki, Kiyone, and Riruka's new forms reminded her a little of some older Fraccions that used to serves Barragan. Just sad she never got Ggio, he would have been perfect mate for her fraccions to have.

It only took Lilynette a few seconds to have Riruka start fucking her with her tusks, the ivory lengths slipping into her pussy. Lilylette was howling like the wolf she was want nothing, but sex.

"You two are the last left," The Empress od Lust said looking at Yoruichi and Soifon. "Don't leave me in suspense."

"Of course," Sui-Feng nodded turning her eyes away from the other Arrancar sex piles. "Buzz, Avispón! ( **Hornet** )"

Soifon's skin turned into hard yellow and black plates. Her hands got sharp and two black shoulder pads formed on her body. She grew a sharp stinger above her fat ass and some antenna and mandibles on her head and face. Her breasts and ass grew significantly bigger like five time massive.

"Yoruichi," Soifon begged in lust. "Come on, I wanna see you too."

"I'm going," The woman laughed patting Sui-Feng's giant tits to make the bounce. "Strike Stealthily, Negro Gato! ( **Black Cat** )"

Yoruichi transformed into a sexy black cat woman. Her hands and feet became sharp powerful claws and her face became a little more feline as her ears perked up and her tail grew out above her ass along with pierce yellow eyes. Her breasts and ass grew ten times bigger, meaning Harribel was the only one bigger than her.

"OHH!" Yoruichi moaned. "Feels so good to let loose!"

Harribel smirked happily as Yoruichi and Sui-Feng started having sex right then and there. Their huge curvy bodies rubbing together and jiggle around wild.

"I rule over all this?" She smiled. "But… it's still not enough, I want more. I want more women to be mine and only want to be sexual animals the wish to fuck all the time for me to join watching and join in too."

 **There another chapter the will bare get any reviews at all. I'm at the giving up point anyway. You all can blame Raptor Bladed for it and point all your hate and anger to him like I do.**


	20. Sexy Sisters

Empress Harribel

Sexy Sisters

 **Hello, all still continue. However, may sadden is still strong and making me depressed still. Thought my anger and hate for Raptor is still strong too. I promise I was going to make sure everyone will hate him forever so that he never have a single friend again. It for ruining my life and lying to me all the time breaking promises all the time and never doing anything after all the hard would I did and never thanks me at all. No one will like him when I done and I be happy if he died and burn in Hell for make me lose me will and love of writing like this.**

Harribel was sit and enjoy the wonderful sex happen all around her. She was the only one not released, but everyone else were and going all out like the animals they are true are.

Harribel snuggled herself into Apacci's massive fat furry ass. Being the one that wanted to be perfect and loved by Harribel the most Apacci would be anything her Queen which no matter what. Harribel was thankful and want Apacci's ass to be her throne. Warm, soft, and just a perfect furry ass she would love to sit on and enjoy Apacci's pussy and butthole to play with any time too. Enjoying Apacci moan and beg for more along with her delicious cum too.

Sung-sun still a full on white naga was dance her life away all for her Queen. It was truly perfect and hypnotic watch her. Her massive white breasts jiggled all around without stopping at all, as her fat white ass bounce without an end too. Sung-sun was just perfect as their source of fun. Harribel would just sit watch her, while finger herself in her pussy fast and hard want to fuck with Sung-sun.

Mila-Rose was doing that. Harribel sat on her massive Apacci's ass throne, while her leg were spread and her lovely lioness Mila-Rose lick her pussy with her big and strong tongue. Harribel would grab onto Mila-Rose's fur and pull her in closer mash her feline face into her pussy and order her to make her cum hundreds of time over.

Those were just her three most sexual loyal lovers. All around the room were beyond wild sex the only released bimbo women like that can do perfect. Rangiku and Momo were making sure their Mistress Apacci was have the best sex too. Rangiku was sucking on both of Apacci's thick nipple had her mouth full enjoy Apacci's moan of more as Rangiku suck, bit, and chew on the fat nipples. Momo used her tail to wrap around Apacci's neck and force her Mistress to have her face shoved into her ass. Momo enjoyed Apacci's tongue lick both her holes and moan out loud too. Though Apacci also enjoy suck on Rangiku's udder too let herself fatten up slowly from all the milk she drank all the time too.

Harribel grin very proud of her Apacci. She true was her perfect sexual lover she wanted. For Mila-Rose, Rukia was munching on her Mistress massive ass enjoy both her leaking holes too. Along with Jackie mashing her massive ass into Mila-Rose's. Rukia was a very lucky bunny and switch to her Mistress and fellow fraccion pussy give both beast an eat out and Rukia was loved being cover in all of their cum too.

Sung-sun still dance, but had Nami with her dance too while floating too. Her massive breasts bounce and her ass shaking with end too. Turn Harribel on more watch so perfect creature give themselves up dance all for her and want Harribel to be long in the lust of want more massive breasts and asses too.

Heck that was even the end of the fun, since Harribel look at more of the sex happen around too. Loly was hold Orihime upside down. Orihime was happy eat her loves pussy, while Loly snuggle her face against Orihime's ass, while have her long arm wrap around her and squeezing her fat tits and buttcheek too.

Menoly was under her lover Kiyone as she moaned out like the whale she was. Menoly used her claws to force Kiyone's pussy open to enjoy lick it, while using her tail to fuck her up her asshole too. Kiyone just didn't nothing, but moan let Menoly enjoy her fun and being wash over and care in her cum too.

Unohana and Isane used their wing like arm to hold each other just kissing each other lips and having their tongue in each other mouths too. They massive breasts pressed again each others, as they enjoy feeling their hand/claw play with each other huge fat ass too. Isane have a bonus having Unohana's tail in her pussy too.

As for Nel the sexy centaur was having a lot of fun too. Nanao being a giant dragoness, Nelliel was able to put her head into Nanao's large pussy making the dragoness drool a lot, while she used on of her long finger claw tip to fuck Nelliel up her fat horse ass too. Both were enjoying themselves very much. Nelliel get fucked and all the cum to enjoy to have, while Nanao get the best sex of all time.

Lilynette was enjoy her hardcore sex too. Lilynette suck her ass up, while Riruka shoved her trunk into her pussy fucking and blow into her. Lilynette was howling out loud scream for more and her elephant not to stop at all. Riruka was happy to give her Mistress all she got, while Riruka play with herself happy.

Cirucci was have the best sex too with her Tatsuki. Cirucci sat her massive ass on Tatsuki's head and playfully mash it down on her. While to her whip tail with an fan tip to spank her tigress huge ass too, while her claw hands were play with Tatsuki's massive breasts and long nipple. Cirucci moan out too, since under her Tatsuki was biting on her ass, while lick her pussy and butthole too.

Lastly were Sui-Feng and Yoruichi going all out too. Both were grinning the wet pussy against each other. They were kiss rough and squeezing and smacking their tits around wild, while twisting on their nipples too. They were spanking the huge fat ass too. They were a sexual jiggle mess of tits and asses wildly moving around without a stop to them.

Harribel loved this very much. This was her perfect world and all her sexy perfect women too. Yet it wasn't enough for her. She need more and more women. She want thousand of Arrancar women release in their true form fuck like this for her to watch and enjoy. See everyone was lost in pleasure and didn't want to stop. Harribel decided to got out herself and find some more women to make into her wonder bimbo Arrancar that want to have sex all the time.

Later, Harribel entered the world of the living, once again it was raining. Her tanned skin shimmering as water cascaded down her large breasts. Harribel found herself outside the home of two sisters with powerful Spirit Energy.

Inside the house Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki were relaxing and watching some TV. Their Friday night rather boring for girls their age.

"Hmm?" Karin looked over when she heard a knock on the door "I'll get it."

They both walked over towards the door and saw a tall, busty, curvy tan skinned woman standing there with rain dripping down her body.

"Who are you?" Karin asked very confused.

Harribel just grinned. "You don't need to worry about that."

Harribel reached out and grabbed the two, suffocating them with her breasts and taking them back to her palace.

Later, Karin and Yuzu awoke like so many others, naked and confused before Harribel. The Sisters saw the orgy raging around them as they were shocked at the sight.

"What is going on?" Karin asked recognizing a few of the girls as her older brother's friends.

Harribel didn't answer, instead she slowly walked towards the girls, her big tits slowly jiggling around.

"I unlock the true potential and desire of all women," Harribel smirked. "I let them gain untapped power and sexuality, and now I'll unlock you too."

Harribel stuffed her nipples into their mouth and moaned as they were forced to suck the thick nipples. The two moaning as they were slowly covered in white goo that hardened to trigger their transformation into Hollows.

Both soon hatched and spilled out in their new forms. Karin had a large fin on her back, rows of sharp teeth and striped skin, her new form like that of a tiger shark. Yuzu was on all fours looking like a cat, she had mostly white skin but some black stripes to complete her white tiger look.

Harribel quickly used her Hogyoku on them, the two gaining Human forms, each with a number and mask fragment. Karin still had her large white sharp teeth and was numbered 22 on her right breasts while Yuzu retained her tiger paws for hands and has a small 23 on her left breast.

Harribel happily grew the two melon sized tits and nice round butts more larger before calling them over.

"You two will serve me closely," She smirked as Karin bit her breasts while Yuzu spread her cheeks with her paws and dug in to eat her new queen out.

"Perfect." Harribel moaned. "But I want more."


	21. New Members

Empress Harribel

New Members

 **Hey, all, so I have a truly broken heart. I just give up one everything. I only have one person try to help me, I got not will or motivation anymore. I'm surround in the darkness of Depression and Despair. No one can save me anymore, I'm broken and for to gone to be saved. Only Bladed Raptor should, but know one try to tell him how much pain and suffer I am going thought every day being ignore and mentally in very much pain.**

"Yes," Harribel hummed leaning back on Apacci's big furry ass, relaxing on her butt throne as she watched the others in my rule fuck around her.

Apacci hummed as Harribel rested herself against her rear. Harribel had selected the roundest, sexiest ass to be her throne.

"Hmm…" Harribel hummed as she looked down and saw Mila-Rose licking her pussy. Her tongue sliding up and down her slit.

Harribel was dripping cum. Harribel forgot she could even cum so much, but she wasn't stopping as my lioness lover licked her, drinking as much as she could. Up top of her breasts were being licked, rubbed, and sucked by Karin and Yuzu.

"That's wonderful, my sweet daughters," Harribel smiled.

"Yes Mother!" They hummed kissing her fat nipples.

The two had started referring to Harribel as their mother. She thought it was kinda cute to have some daughters like them.

"Still, I want more slaves," Harribel smiled. "I think it's time for some more recruiting."

Meanwhile in the living world, Chizuru was at Ikumi's shop. The older woman having helped the girl out now that her friends had disappeared months ago. Chizuru appreciated the kindness of the woman and how attractive she was, but both were surprised when there was a knock on the door. It was raining again, like it always seems to do when someone is kidnapped.

Chizuru answered the door and came face to breasts that are Harribel. The tanned largely hourglass shaped woman smirking as her blonde hair was wet and flat from the rain and the water dripping off her body.

"Hmm," The Arrancar Queen licked her lips sexually.

"Who are you?" Ikumi asked defensively.

"You're queen," Harribel smirked. "The one who will lead you to a new life."

Harribel grabbed them and smothered them with her huge tits, making them pass out as she dragged them back to her domain.

"Fufufu!" Harribel laughed as the naked humans she brought back finally awoke.

Harribel had chosen these two because they had a slight spiritual pressure of Orihime and Tatsuki so Harribel knew they had potential, plus they looked good too.

"Hello ladies," Harribel smiled on her ass throne as the two awoke.

Ikumi looked nervous and terrified, but Chizuru seemed interested in what was happening around her. Harribel had sensed a great sexual craving in her when she abducted her, but it was climbing even now. She was engrossed in the sight of Orihime on all fours with Loly licking out her pussy. The girl moaning and shaking her huge ass for her Mistress. Near them Tatsuki was on her back spread angle being fingered by Cirucci, moaning like the whore she was.

"Like what you see?" Harribel said standing up.

"HAA!" Apacci moaned as Harribel pushed against her huge ass and stood up.

"You're friends have entered paradise," Harribel walked forward jiggling about. "And soon you'll join them in this world of pleasure and love. I'm sure Loly will love another sex slave."

"Here," Harribel shook her right breast for Chizuru. "All you need to do it drink."

"Yes…yes…" Chizuru hummed moving forward.

"What are you doing?" Ikumi yelled.

"You too!" Yuzu smiled.

"Once you taste Mother's magic milk you'll understand," Karin added as the sisters forced Harribel's other nipple into her mouth.

"OHHH!" Harribel moaned as the white fluid began to flow from her breasts into there mouths.

"HMM!" Ikumi gagged.

"MMMMM!" Chizuru sucked as hard as she possibly could.

White fluid gradually spilled out of their mouths and covered the two women in hard shells. Inside they underwent a stunning metamorphosis and soon hatched into a Pterodactyl and an Eel. I smirked at my two latest creations and converted them into Arrancar, Chizuru marked with a 24 on her forehead and her arms still looked like her dinosaur wings. Ikumi was covered in some white slick patches and had a large 25 on her smooth belly.

"Where do you belong, what is your purpose?" Harribel smirked.

They both bowed. "We belong to you Empress Harribel, we live for sex and nothing else."

"Good," Harribel zapped them with the growth gun. Both moaning as they gained massive tits and huge fat asses.

"I'm so big," Ikumi giggled rubbing her huge tits.

"I guess flying is out," Chizuru giggled smacking her ass.

"Come play with me," Orihime pulled Chizuru over towards Loly.

"Yeah that's right, both of you get down there." Loly moaned as they started eating her out right there.

"Can we have this one mother?" Karin and Yuzu asked rubbing Ikumi's huge breasts.

"Sure girls, enjoy her," Harribel said sitting down on Apacci's huge ass as my daughters started to suck and play with the woman's tits.

 _'This is fun, but I'm not done growing this kingdom yet.'_ moan Harribel. _'I need more women to become me sexual slave bimbos.'_


	22. Zero to Privaron

Empress Harribel

Zero to Privarons

 **Hello everyone it me. Yea, I happy then before and calmer too, so I don't think anyway did care or worry about me at all. Still feel very alone. I just hope you all please review nice, like, and favorite my two current main stories. I'm sorry to say, I don't think I going to be write big for a long time. My heart hasn't full heal up yet and I just not fully happy or motivated either. I just hope this can make everyone enjoy this please.**

Harribel hummed softly to herself as she slept between Apacci's huge ass cheeks, the large furry deer butt keeping her warm and comfortable. Harribel happily nuzzled into her cheeks, grabbing handfuls to mold around her head like a pillow. Harribel was able to place her huge tits and fat ass perfectly as to not have them in the way. However, her sleep was interrupted by her own body, it was morning and she was craving sex.

Harribel worked her way off her ass bed and stretched, her big chest pushing out as she did so. Harribel reached back and gave her huge ass a rub before looking around and seeing her servants were all asleep. She was pleased with her harem, all the girls looked so happy in their beastly forms. Harribel unfortunately couldn't keep her huge shark form, it was just too large to handle with her need to go to the human world and steal away more subjects. Soon though she would assume her true form and let others do the kidnapping for her.

"Hmm, I guess I'll go get some new subjects while these fools sleep off their orgasmic hangover," Harribel smirked walking away while swaying her hips as her big ass jiggling softly.

Later, Harribel walked around the human world, rain pouring down around her. Her presence here always makes it rain, nature itself bends around her powerful spirit energy. Harribel enjoyed the rain on her skin as her sexy body shimmering with water as Harribel stepped around slowly. She knew no one would go out in the rain, and even then the few who would wouldn't sense her due to her overwhelming power.

"Oh, but I do feel someone… two someones with exceptional power like mine," Harribel smirked, but frown after. "No these two are stronger than me, that kinda pisses me off."

Harribel headed to the park and saw two women standing under a shared umbrella. One was very curvy, large full breasts that would have rivaled her own before Harribel enhancement hers, long violet hair that curled at the end and a sexy face. The other was skinny, black hair tied in a bun as she looked around. Harribel recognized them as Kirio and Shutara, two of the strongest Soul Reapers in all of existence.

Harribel overheard them talking about the disappearances, Kirio was worried that they wouldn't find anything or that something might happen to them or her old disciple Hiyori while Shutara reassured her they had no reason to fear, they were too strong to be kidnapped.

"Is that a challenge?" Harribel smirked walking out and allowing the two to sense my presence.

As Harribel walked forward her huge bust bounced ever so softly, the rain dripping down her skin, her ass shook the same, rain collecting and beading down her tanned skin.

"You're certainly an odd sight," Kirio scanned her body. "Are you lost, do you need help?"

"Wait!" Shutara put up a hand. "Who are you?"

"Hmph," She smirked "Tia Harribel, Queen of the Arrancar."

"What are you doing here?" Shutara glared.

"I'm here for you," Harribel chuckled.

"Huh?" Kirio looked at her confused.

"This is bad," Shutara began to prepare to fight.

Harribel quickly reacted and subdued them. She slammed her ass into Shutara's face while grabbing Kirio and shoving her face into her tits. Her fleshy body suffocating them both.

"HMM!" Harribel moaned as they squirmed and struggled. Kirio slapping her tits around trying to free herself, Shutara grabbing hwe ass in an attempt to push her off.

"There we go, two more to bring back," Harribel smirked picking up their unconscious bodies. "Hiyori… I should remember that name for the next recruiting trip I do."

Later, Harribel laid out on Apacci's big fat furry ass, watching Kirio and Shutara come to and look around at her love palace.

"Welcome," Harribel smiled relaxing and rubbing Apacci's ass with both hands. "I can't tell you how happy I am to have two members of the Zero Squad here ready to join my court."

"HMPH!" Apacci moaned a bit as Harribel pushed off her ass so she could stand up.

"You're mad," Shutara hissed.

"Do I look like I care." Harribel smirked at her.

"It's strange," Kirio commented. "None of them look unhappy or in pain."

"I made them happy," Harribel explained. "I freed them from their shackles and allowed them to live a wonderful eternal life of pleasure. I'm happy that you can tell I'm making a wonderful world for women. Here no one suffers, there is no pain, no hunger, no sadness, they don't even age! They live here free to love and fuck forever!"

"This is a nice place," Kirio admitted. "I… can't really see anything that wrong with it."

"Are you crazy too!" Shutara snapped at her.

"You're so annoying," Harribel sighed throwing her ass back, sitting on her to muffle her complaints.

Harribel smirked and reached out, cupping one of Kirio's big tits, rubbing the tender melons. The woman moaning softly as Harribel played with her. Her hands were tied back so she had no way to fight her, not that she even wanted too.

Harribel was proud of having broken a Zero Squad member so easily, she reached back and untied her so the woman quick started rub Harribel's breasts happily.

"Yeah that's it," Harribel moaned. "You're good."

Still as pleasurable as this was Harribel couldn't take risks with unchained women walking around. Harribel stood up and removed her ass from Shutara's face, the woman already getting loud.

"Why you, once I free myself I'll-HMPH!" Harribel quickly shoved one of her thick tanned nipples into her mouth to shut her up.

"Here," Harribel cupped her free tit and jiggled it at Kirio. "Drink."

Kirio was panting, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Harribel felt her how breath on her breasts as she latched on and started sucking her right nipple.

"Hmm, yes," Harribel ran her hand through her hair. "You're a good girl Kirio, don't stop sucking."

Harribel felt her breasts heat up and start lactating the Hollowfication liquid, the two Zero Squad members were slowly cocooned in white shells as she pulled her nipples free from their mouths. Inside Harribel knew they were being changed and morphed into Hollow that slowly hatched out of their eggs.

Harribel watched the two new Hollows step out, they were powerful, Vasto Lord levels. Kirio looked like a sort of large armored boar with huge tusks while Shutara was like a large black widow spider.

"So strong," Harribel awed. "But it's time to make you stronger."

Harribel activated the Hogyoku, the two glowed and slowly returned to their humanoid forms albeit now with Hollow Holes and mask fragments. Kirio's some small tusks in her mouth and Shutara a small spider butt like tail above her ass.

"You're both strong, but I want to save my last Espada spot, so I'll give you something better." Harribel smiled.

A large 101 appeared on Kirio's back and a 102 on Shutara's.

"You'll be my knew Privaron." Harribel smirked.

"Thank you, Lady Harribel." They both bowed to me.

"Thank you," Harribel smirked reaching between her huge ass cheeks and taking out her raygun. "Time for you girls to grow… but first."

Harribel messed with some settings on the side before aiming and zapping them.

"HAAA!" Kirio moaned as her already large chest grew bigger and bigger, jiggling and quaking with volume, her ass fattening up nicely as well.

"OHHH!" Shutara did the same, her flat chest growing big, her ass rounding out.

"HMM!" the both moans as a third growth spurt happened, this one to their bellies.

Their bellies ballooned outward, stretching as they both looked to be nearly 12 months pregnant.

"I think the results of that experiment were good." Harribel laughed holstering the ray gun up her ass.

"This is nice," Kirio rubbed her belly.

"It feels good," Shutara smirked and poked her round bump. "But something else would feel even better."

The two smirked and started to walk up to Harribel. She licked her lips with anticipation as they started pressing their bodies against her, Kirio in front and Shutara behind her. They rubbed their baby bellies against her as they started to tease her body. Shutara got on her knees, spread her cheeks and went to town on her pussy while Kirio and Harribel made out, the other Privaron fondling her bust as Harribel's hands naturally moved to caress her big belly.

 _'There's going to be even more Arrancar soon, maybe I should let my recent recruits use their Resurreccion now?'_ thought Harribel for something later, but now what to continue her sex with her two perfect new members of her harem.


	23. Resurrección 4

Empress Harribel

Resurrección 4

 **Well, more release form to the newest members. Hope they come out good for everyone to like. So please review and like for me. I like having people say nice and caring thing to me. Since, my broken heart is healing, but slowly. So enjoy all.**

A few days had passed and Harribel was enjoying all the sex with her harem of lovers. The new girls had settled in very well, Chizuru was already Loly's new slave with Orihime and Loly couldn't wait for Chizuru to release her true from like her angelic Orihime.

Ikumi was spending time with Karin, the younger Arrancar shoving her big ass in the older woman's face, forcing her to eat her out while Karin would get her fun from squeezing Ikumi's tits. Meanwhile her sister Yuzu was with Shutara the two kissing and enjoying each other's company. Shutara would squeeze and spank Yuzu's ass while the teen would jiggled Shutara's tits or kiss her round belly.

As for the mighty Harribel she was laying out on Apacci's ass with Kirio. Kirio was sucking hard on her dark nipples while digging her hands into Harribel's big juicy butt. Harribel enjoyed this returning the favor by slapping Kirio's ass or kissing her breasts and belly. Harribel wasn't sure what it was that made her like Kirio, was it the sexy violet hair she had, or her huge tits with big pink nipples, perhaps it was her sexy ass or her round belly, or maybe it was all of them combined that prevented Harribel from keeping her hands off the woman. Still Harribel knew there was more fun to be had if these woman were left to show off their true forms.

"Listen up," The Queen said from her spot on her primary Espada's ass. "I think it's time for our new members to ascend to the next level so we can see their true beauty, unfortunately due to the immanigablity of my released form I won't be able to join you for now, but I'll enjoy gathering more women for our world."

Harribel smirked and settled into Apacci's ass, the deer girl moaning a bit. "So who's first?"

"I'll go first," Chizuru stepped up and held her sword. "Glide, Pterodáctilo! ( **Pterodactyl** )"

Chizuru's arms transformed into wings as her skin turned pink with dinosaur scales. Her head streached to a point in the back and front as her breasts doubled in size, her nipples getting longer, her butt also jiggled to twice its size.

"RAAAH!" she cried out in her new released form.

"Imagine all the fun we'll have with that," Loly smirked wrapping one of her long centipede arms around her pet.

"I'm happy you're pleased with it," Chizuru hummed.

Ikumi stepped up next and held a small dagger like sword. "Slip Through, Anguila! ( **Eel** )"

Ikumi didn't change much, her legs fused to make her naga like while her hands became claw like and her teeth sharp and dangerous. She moaned as her breasts grew to triple the size and her ass the same. Her body began to secrete a thick slimy mucus like substance as she finally became eel like.

"Wow," Karin laughed. "I bet that slime will make things even more fun."

"I'm glad you're pleased," Ikumi said rubbing her slimy body.

"I'm going next." The Queen's adopted daughter said held her sword."Swim, Tiburon Tigre! ( **Tiger Shark** )"

Karin began to turn into a shark woman like Harribel did upon release, her skin turned greyish blue as a long fish tail grew above her ass. Her back also grew a large fin and smaller fins appeared on her elbows as well. Her teeth grew sharp and her skin gained some blue stripes as lastly her breasts and ass double to gargantuan size.

"Very nice," Harribel hummed. "You look even more like my daughter now."

"Watch me too," Yuzu held her sword "Strike Swiftly, Tigre Blanco! ( **White Tiger** )"

Yuzu quickly became a tigress like Tatsuki, her hands and feet turning into claws. Her body gaining fangs and a long tail, white fur with black stripes grew on her body. The girl was in heaven like this and could only purr as she grew even bigger T&A.

"She looks good," Tatsuki purred.

"That's the Queen's daughter," Cirucci warned. "You'd best not get any ideas."

Karin and Yuzu stayed close to their mother, letting Harribel enjoy their bodies while the last two women released.

"My turn," Shutara said calmly. "Spin your Webs, Araña Viuda Negro!( **Black Widow Spider** )"

Shutara felt her spider abdomen grow larger as size legs erupted out of her back and her two normal legs became more spider like. Two venomous fangs formed in her mouth and six eyes on her face as her human butt tripled in size and her chest quaked the same, her body now that of a sex Arachne.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Shutara hummed making some webbing with her spider ass. "Think of the fun I could have."

Last up was Kirio, the pink haired woman slid out from her spot on Apacci's ass and held her sword. "Eat, Credo! ( **Hog** )"

Kirio began to fatten up a bit, but in a good way. Her feet turned into hooves as her skin took on a darker browner tone. Her hair got unkempt and wild as her nose scrunched up like a pigs. Her belly expanded and grew out to make her look like someone who had been pregnant for years, her ass grew five times as big and nearly touched the floor as her tits got four times bigger and she even grew another set of them.

"SQUEE!" She hummed becoming her new boar form.

"Wonderful!" Harribel smiled.

"It was all for you my queen," Kirio oinked.

Harribel smirked as everyone once again settled in for sex, she knew that this new crop of transformations would hold them over, but not for long, then she'd need to recruit more lovers.


	24. True Arrancars

Empress Harribel

True Arrancars!

 **Hello, all sorry for the long wait. I've been broken heart, hurt mentally, and sadden. I just alone and only have two true friends. Generalhyna is the best and she the most wonderful friend that a broken down personal like me need. Thank You for everything Hyna, I love your reviews and enjoy you telling me what you like in the chapter. I continue all just for you, since you believe in me the most.**

It had been another few weeks since Harribel's last excursion and as usual her queendom was fucking like made for her enjoyment. Everyone was enjoying their time together, but Harribel had once more grown bored and decided she needed to do more recruiting and headed off to the human world to do just that.

She arrived with little fanfare at the hideout of the Vizards and observed Hiyori, Lisa and Mashiro. These three were already a sort of half Hallow so she was looking forward to bringing them under her rule.

"It's getting dark, looks like rain," Mashiro hummed.

"It's not supposed to rain you're imagining things," Lisa sighed reading a magazine.

"Who gives shit," Hiyori grumbled. "We're stuck inside with the rain so it doesn't matter what the weather report said it was supposed to be today."

Suddenly the three stopped as they noticed a woman had just walked into their hideout. She was tall tanned, two huge tits and two beach ball sized ass cheeks. Mashiro just stared at her in stunned silence, Lisa doing the same.

"Who the hell are you and how'd you get in here?" Hiyori yelled.

"Why is it that girl with flat chests have such big mouths?" Harribel hummed to herself. "Now what are your names."

"I ain't telling you nothing!" Hiyori yelled.

"I see and you?" Harribel smiled at Lisa, the glasses wearing girl melting at her words.

"Lisa… that's Mashiro and Hiyori," The woman said.

"Interesting," Harribel smirked at Hiyori. "Well I'll be taking you all back now."

"What?" asked Hiyori

"HMPH!" All three said.

Harribel pulled Lisa and Mashiro against her chest while pinning Hiyori under her ass and moaning.

"Three more captured," The tan queen moaned.

Later, back at the palace the three Vizards were stripped naked and tied up, slowly awakening later to the sight of Harribel and her Harem.

The three awakened without much time passing. Harribel smirking at them from her position on her Apacci's Ass throne. Lisa didn't seem to mind being naked all that much and she was somewhat turned on by the sight of the other lesbians making love in the room.

"Welcome to my domain. A world of sex, love and naughtiness," Harribel smirked at the three women. "And you'll be perfect don't you agree Nelliel?"

"I'd like another Fraccion," The centaur giggled while looking at Lisa who blushed in response. "Nanao give me good sex, but another will make thing more fun in a threesome."

Lisa look at the giant black dragoness with red eyes that belong to Nelliel.

"RAAH!" Hiyori squirmed around. "Let me go!"

"Fufufu." Harribel laughed. "How cute, you think you're in charge?"

Harribel smirked and reached over to rub Kirio's big juicy butt.

"Don't you recognize her?" Harribel smirked. "I believe she mentioned someone with your name, before she was Hollowfied."

Hiyori put two and two together, hissing as Harribel kissed Kirio.

"You're a monster!" Hiyori hissed.

"Thanks for that, but I'm much more beautiful than a monster," Harribel stood up and walked towards the three. "Now let's get to the fun part, you two."

She smirked at Lisa and Mashiro while cupping her hefty breasts, "Come and drink."

"I don't get it," Mashiro blinked, but felt herself being drawn to the breast presented to her.

"HMM!" Lisa was soaking wet as she felt the breast calling to her.

Before they even realized it the two had started sucking on Harribel's fat tits, the queen moaning in the process.

"Heh!" Harribel grinned at Hiyori. "Watch and learn this will be happening to you in just a bit."

The two girls were encased in cocoons that started to morph them into Hollows. They hatched free, Mashiro now looking like a large Mantis and Lisa a large white Hollow Bear.

Harribel quickly morphed them into Arrancar. Mashiro retaining her slicers, the sharp blades marked with 26 while Lisa kept her paws and was marked 27.

Both wasted no time bowing to their new queen. "What do you need of us?"

"Just to join us for some fun." Harribel blasted them to make them grow large jiggling breasts and butts.

Mashiro went over to serve Shutara while Lisa partnered with Nelliel.

"See, I am all powerful," Harribel smirked at Hiyori and forced her tits into her mouth. "You lose brat."

Hiyori's mouth was flooded with the liquid, her cheeks puffing out as she struggled not to choke. Harribel grinned as she began to freeze and solidify Hiyori into a cocoon.

Hiyori soon hatched into a small Baboon like Adjuchas Hollow. Harribel laughed and the howling monkey before turning Hiyori into a Arrancar. The girl branded with a 28 on her perky ass, the remain of her mask shown as a Monkey's tail above her butt.

Harribel then zapped the little monkey to give her some big round tits and a juicy fat Baboon like ass.

"HMM!" the monkey hugged Kirio. The two started make out and having sex.

"Another job well done," Harribel sat in Apacci's ass. "Fuck my pet and be nothing, but the sexual whore you all met to be under my rule."


	25. One More

Empress Harribel

One More!

 **Hello those that enjoy me trying. After five month, Bladed Raptor reply and being a jerk and cruel to me. Blame think on me because I talk bad about him, but it true. Not my fault I have Autism. Just mad now and just wish he remain internet dead and never reply or ruin life like mine. I just need some friends that do care and see I work hard in real life and on fanfic too. I just want to make other like me happy too.**

Harribel was looking over her shoulder and her look at her harem of big sexy Arrancar fucking like mad. Harribel smirked before spread Apacci's huge ass cheeks and going back to eating her out. As Harribel buried her head between Apacci's deep ass valley she jiggled my own impressive rump too.

"Lady Harribel… I'm going to… OHHH!" Apacci moaned cumming all over Harribel's face.

"Wonderful," I pulled my head free and licked my lips. Her throat coated with her cum, "What was that your fiftieth time?"

"HMM!" Apacci moaned as Harribel sat back between her cheeks, enjoying her ass throne.

Harribel reached into my cleavage and pulled out a bottle of oil, dumping the fluid all over her breasts, rubbing them and making them shine.

"You look good like that," Yoruichi patted Harribel's oiled-up tits.

"Tell me something I don't know," Harribel smiled. "Still… I think I need to make one last trip to the Living world, I hope this doesn't take to long, I don't want to leave my throne empty."

"HAA!" Apacci moaned when Harribel patted her ass.

Later in the day, Harribel walked into the Living World it was raining once more, her sheer presence having its effect on this world.

"Haa," Harribel sighed as the water washed the oil off her tits.

Harribel started walking, my hips swaying and my tits bouncing all over. She looked around for about an hour and couldn't find anyone with enough Spiritual Pressure to withstand the Hollofication Process, there were some school girls, but they were too weak, if she tried with them they'd just turn into brainless hollow bugs.

But then Harribel sensed her, the woman in the park. She was tall with wild black hair, two large breasts… but only one arm. She's the one.

Harribel started walking towards her, she noticed her, but said nothing at first.

"Are you the one that's been abducting women?" She asked.

"Clever," Harribel smirked admitting guilt. "Why are you standing here Miss…?"

"Kukaku," She put her lone arm on her hip.

"Why, do you intend to stop me?" I asked.

"No, I know there's no way for someone like me to take you down," She frowned. "Sides my friends are gone, and if I had to guess you took them."

"You mean ones like Yoruichi," Harribel smirked. "Yes she's one of mine."

"Then I'd rather be with them then be alone," She sighed.

"Very well," Harribel opened a Garganta. "Then come with me and let's start your new life."

Later, back in the throne room of endless sex. Kukaku look shock at everyone Harribel made into her own sex slaves.

Kukaku almost seemed in awe of the way Harribel's menagerie of sexy breasts looked.

"Well," Harribel cupped one of my huge tits. "How about it, ready to shed that shell?"

"HMM!" she was quick to start sucking on my fat nipples.

Harribel loved it when some woman sucked her tits and watching her start to freeze and change made me smile. Her shell form and soon she burst free, now a Rhino like Adjuchas level Hollow. I wasted no time turning her back and blasting her with the Expansion Gun.

I gave her huge pillowy breasts and ass cheeks. Her Arm returned although it was pure white and hollow like, marked with the number 29.

"Looking good," Yoruichi wasted no time making out with her friend, the two immediately adopting a relationship.

 _"Yes this is good…now to start that next experiment,"_ thought Harribel.


	26. Revived

Empress Harribel

Reviving!

 **Hello everyone, heres a new chapter and that all I have to say, since what is there to say, since no one review at all to tell me what the think or what the like and want to see more of. I just down, since I'm feeling like a failure at write. Need some friends badly please.**

Harribel had a large pattern drawn on the floor, she was planning on using an old spell to revive lost souls, She'd take them and force them to join her armada of sexy strong Arrancar. The old Harribel wouldn't have messed with forces like this… by the new Harribel, the Godness I had become when infused with the Hogyoku's powers, she would love this.

"HRAA!" Harribel let power pour into the circle, the pattern on the ground glowing as three souls appeared before her.

One was older, but the other two were teenagers, the older woman was the mother of Karin and Yuzu, Masaki. The two teenagers were known as Nozomi and Senna.

"What's going on?" Nozomi wondered.

"Where are we?" Masaki looked at her hands.

"You're in my palace of perfection." Harribel hummed walking towards them, her body swaying sexily. "I have revived you to serve in my army."

"What?" That all look shocked.

Harribel explained to them her powers, her palace, and her desires.

"Now come to me." Harribel rubbed her tits and looked at the younger girls, "You two suckle from my breasts."

The two looked at each other and new there was no choice, besides Harribel had revived them, they owed her. They walked nervously forward and began to drink.

"Yes," Harribel rubbed the top of my breasts. "Yes… but do it harder, this is going to awaken your true powers- HAAA!"

Harribel felt her nipples surge and heard the two choke a bit as her transforming fluid gushed into their bodies. The two moaned as their souls shook with unimaginable power for their current minds and bodies to bare.

"W-What's happening?" Senna screamed.

"HAAA!" Nozomi moaned as her body was slowly enclosed in a cocoon. "I feel… OHHH!"

The two fell silent as they began to evolve and hatch into their new Hollow forms. Nozomi resembling a snarling crocodile with huge jaws and Senna a sleek and sharp cheetah.

"RAAHH!" Nozomi roared as Harribel transformed her into a Arrancar.

"NYAARRR!" Senna hissed as her body mutated back to a more suitable form.

The two were back as Arrancar, Nozomi sporting the number 30 on her cheek, her mask remaining like teeth. Senna was christened number 31 on her side and retained her sharp claws.

"Milady," Senna got on her knee before Harribel.

"Ask anything of us your Empress," Nozomi bowed with her.

"I know," Harribel smirked zapping the two and making them grow, both gained gigantic breasts and asses so large they touched the ground.

"Thank you," They two moaned rubbing their tits together before going off to fuck with Sung-Sun and Mila-Rose.

"What was that?" Masaki gasped.

"Don't worry you'll be joining them just like your daughters did. Oh wait," Harribel smirked as Karin and Yuzu walked out from behind her huge ass and hugged her. "I mean my daughter."

"Mom who's this stupid human?" Karin asked.

"Make her a slut already," Yuzu giggled. "I wanna play with her."

Masaki looked at the shark and tiger that used to be her daughters and looked ready to weep in sadness, but Harribel took her moment of sadness as an opening to shove both nipples in her mouth.

"Yes, that's it suck," Haribel laughed pushing her head roughly against her huge bosom, "First, I stole your daughters and now I'll steal your freedom too!"

Masaki gagged and groaned as Harribel's magic milk flooded her, spilling out the sides of her mouth and mutating her body into a cocoon.

"No… no… NOOOO!" She screamed until she was silenced.

"Hmph," Harribel smirked popping her wet nipples free and waiting for her to transform into her latest slut.

Masaki slowly hatched, returning to this world as a fox like hollow.

"YEEE!" She yipped when Harribel started to transform her into an Arrancar. One marked with 32 on her back, between her shoulder blades and retaining her busy fox tail.

"Well what do you two think?" Harribel said shooting Masaki and making her grow hourglass like.

"She looks great, real slutty," Karin smirked.

"Yeah, can we play with her Mom?" Yuzu giggled.

"Of course, my dears, fuck to your hearts content." Harribel told them.

"This is wonderful," Harribel said sitting on Apacci's ass.

"HMM!" The throne moaned a bit.

"Mila-Rose," Harribel told the lioness. "Come help me would you."

"Of course Empress," She walked over before backing up and pining Harribel body between their asses.

"HMM!" Harribel moaned in cushy heaven.

 _'This is great…but I still want more'_ Thought Harribel. _'More slaves… and more power.'_


	27. Resurrección 5

Empress Harribel

Resurreccion 5

 **Well, another chapter. I just hope you all can please review and tell want you think again. I need some friend after a lost in the family. I just hope there be someone that want to help me again please.**

We were having another wonderful day of fucking and loving. Harribel's slaves, sluts and whores were fucking like it was the only thing they could do. However Harribel was sick of seeing some of them holding back, it was time for them to release their power.

"Now then, show me what you've got," Harribel smirked.

"Me first!" Mashiro skipped forward, tits bouncing all over. "Slice, Ruega Mantis!( **Pray Mantis** )"

Mashiro's skin turned a lime green, her hands become slicers grew even longer and sharper as her curves enhanced. Her legs grew long and sleek, a long thorax grew above her ass and as she morphed into a sexy Mantis woman.

"You look wonderful, much better than Noitra ever looked like that," Harribel laughed.

"These will be extra fun," Mashiro rubbed her slicers together like they were knives in a kitchen.

"I'm next," Lisa holding her sword. "Growl Oso!( **Bear** )"

Lisa body was covered in black fur, her breasts grew even larger, her hands become claws grew bigger and more crude as her belly jiggled a bit and she grew a small gut.

"Ouf," Lisa adjusted to her new weighty tits and belly. "Hmm, not bad I don't mind this."

"I like it," Nel clopped over.

"Hmm, me too," Nanao smirked and licked her lips.

"I'll go next," Kukaku walked over. "Stomp Rinoceronte!( **Rhinoceros** )"

Kukaku groaned as her skin turned rough and grey, her arms suddenly started to grow, gaining masses of muscle, her belly crunched into abs as her breasts grew larger, supported by two powerful pecs. Her face scrunched a bit as she grew a long thick horn that could ram anything.

"Oh my," Harribel and Yoruichi both drooled at the horn.

"Come here baby," Yoruichi shook her huge ass. "Ram me!"

"HMPH!" Kukaku snorted before ramming into Yoruichi, lifting her up with her horn.

"OHHH!" The cat woman moaned in pleasure as she began to ride the horn like a dick.

While Kukaku was doing some ramming Sui-Feng got behind her and started to eat the woman out, her leathery ass quaking as the hornet buzzed between her cheeks.

"Me now!" Senna giggled hold out her sword "Run, Leopardo Cazador! ( **Cheetah** )"

Senna hissed as her body was covered in black spotty yellow fur, her legs growing long and thin. She gained a tail and a pair of feline ears.

"Looking good," Mila-Rose rubbed the girl'ss speckled ass. "You work for me now."

"PURR!" Senna moaned as Mila-Rose rubbed her big ass and brought her over for a circle fuck with Jackie and Rukia.

"Come on slut you go next," Karin told Masaki.

"Yes…Yip Zorra! ( **Vixen** ) **"**

Masaki transformed into a basic fox like woman, her face was a muzzle, she had an even bushier tail and excellent curves. The sisters wasted no time getting pleasure out of her, Yuzu was eaten out while Karin chewed on Masaki's fat ass and licked her pussy.

"Snap, Crocodilo! ( **Crocodile** )"Nozomi went next without even a word. "HMPH!"

Nozomi gained green scales and even larger curves as her mouth extended and gained extra sharp teeth. The girl looking primal and ready for sex.

"Come to me my sweet." Sung-Sun hissed. "I'll show you true wonder with my Fraccions."

"You are the only one remaining," Harribel told Hiyori. "Let's see it."

"Yes," She nodded as Kirio and Harribel looked on in excitement "Howl Babuino! ( **Baboon** )"

Hiyori started to transform, her body leaned forward as her breasts got bigger and heavier, her face looking a little more primitive as a pattern of blues, reds, and whites formed on it. Her arms became stronger to support her weight as her ass quaked and started ballooning in size while turning a bright vibrant red.

"Okee!" She rubbed her ass. "Well?"

"Perfect," Harribel licked her lips.

"Amazing Hiyori!" Kirio squealed grabbing the girl's ass and making her moan.

Harribel smiled at all her animalistic pets, but now it was time for her to join them with my released form. No more holding back, no more trips to the human world, Harribel was going to take on her second form.

Harribel reached back into her ass and pulled out the expansion gun, stuffing it into her cleavage where the Hogyoku had become implanted in her body.

"HAA!" Apacci gasped as Harribel reached back into her ass. "Oh Lady Harribel, are you looking for your sword? I love when you use me like a trunk!"

"Where did I put it… there!" Harribel tugged her sword free."Of course I use you, you're my special whore."

"Yes," Apacci smiled happily. Loving being nothing, but a whore that use for Harribel.

Harribel looked at her subjects, all of them too enthralled with their own fucking.

 _'Say goodbye to this weak form,'_ thought Harribel. "Fill, Tiburon!( **Shark** )"

The sword shattered in her hand, turning into dust that was absorbed by her body. It took a moment, but then Harribel felt her powers growing, her body evolving. All the liquids in the room, Milk, Cum, Water, all of it flowed into her as Harribel transformed into a shark. Her face pushing out as her mouth filled with teeth and her skin turned grey. My curves grew and grew with each passing second, her back growing a large fin and a thick finned fan tail growing above her thick fat ass. The Milk filled her breasts and made them grow as my ass was pumped full of girl's juice and gained thickness and width.

"RAHAHAH!" Harribel laughed falling forward and landing on my house sized tits. "YESS!"

Harribel was huge, nearly the size of a small mansion. Her tits were like houses and her ass cheeks each looked like the moons you'd seen in a scale planetarium model. Her nipples were thick like tree stumps and leaking milk like broken fountains.

Harribel smirked looking at her subjects. They were all so tiny, looking at their Queen… no Empress… no… Goddess.

Her ass jiggled without end while the area around her breasts started to pool with her leaking milk.

"That's right look at me, you can't look away," Harribel smirked. "Now, Apacci get in there and make sure my pussy is nice and wet."

"Yes!" She yelled as Harribel felt her start wriggling between her gigantic butt.

"HMM!" Harribel moaned as Apacci started eating her out, her big furry ass the only part of her visible, the rest mashed between her cheeks. "This is a new way for you to be my throne."

Harribel looked down at her tiny subjects and saw them.

"Come to me my daughters" Harribel smiled. "Come be the first to taste my perfect milk."

"Yes Mother!" The two waded through the small milky pond forming around my breasts, getting up to her huge nipples. They rubbing them a bit before starting to lick them, savoring her sweet milk.

"Yes that's it, drink all you want," Harribel smirked as she saw their curves enhance even more, their breasts and butts getting a little larger with each mouthful.

 _'This is what I deserve… but still… it's not enough, I want more women, I want more power! For now I'll savor this, but I'm not done getting stronger.'_


	28. Quincy Ladies

Empress Harribel

Quincy

 **Hey all that care at all. Nothing chapter and most like the second last one. Sadly I'm been so depressed that I can't do anything anymore. Lost my will to write, while both Snakebit and Bladed Raptor continue to ignore me. So I have no one to help with my broken heart at all or motivate me to write more. I just can't get a friend to do fetish interactive with me at all.**

Las Noches was somewhat quiet as Bambiette and her four friends, Liltotto, Giselle, Candice and Meninas arrived with the mission to capture the Arrancars that were there.

The group was walking around the palace in their usual moods, Bambi was pissed, Lil was hungry, Meninas didn't get it, Giselle was looking forward to finding herself new zombies and Candice was annoyed about pretty much everything.

They look over an hour already find no one around. Bambietta was at the point of give up, but give up. However, they still had the throne room left to check on. So the five women head to the room.

The group was making their way to the throne room where Harribel was living, her body being pleasure by her servants. The huge shark goddess was moaning as Apacci was eating her out while Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun were sucking on her giant nipples, their breasts and butts slowly growing with each gulp.

Harribel smirked a bit as she sensed the presence of some new arrivals, "That's enough, we need to prepare, we have guests."

Shortly after that the Quincies arrived, coming face to flesh with Harribel's massive visage.

"What the hell are you?" Bambiette was pretty surprised.

"Whoa look at all that milk," Liltotto gulped.

"So… big." Giselle hummed. "I wish Bambi had ones like that."

"Shut up!" The taller girl blushed.

"She looks funny," Meninas hummed.

"Welcome to your new home," Harribel smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about you oversized fish freak?" Bambi asked.

"Hmph, ladies?" Harribel smirked and flashed her sharp teeth.

The Quincy attack force was soon surrounded by Harribel's Arrancar servants, their curvy naked forms jiggling softly.

"Their boobs are huge!" Candice gasped a bit.

"More animals," Meninas blinked.

"Capture them!" Harribel said.

There was a small scuffle, but the Quincies were quickly overwhelmed by the numbers and strength of the Arrancar, pinned down under their asses or smashed between their breasts.

Liltotto was being held between Kirio six huge tits with Hiyori huge red ass pressed up again her too. She wasn't sure if this bad... or good. Giselle was being sit on by the fat ass of Riruka, while Lilyette grin proud at her elephant love fat booty love it size. Giselle wasn't upset at all. She was loving being under an ass this huge and feeling it fat all over her too. Meninas was being held by Nelliel and Cirucci. The two were enjoy the dumb girl confused and how she couldn't get free come the beyond sexy bodies. Finally Candice was being held by Yoruichi and Soifon both teasing how small Candice was and how must sexy and better they were. It make Candice very mad and jealous.

"What the fuck are you even after?" Bambi groaned as she was stuck in a hug between Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun.

"You're blind," Harribel smirked. "This is true beauty, true raw sexual pleasure. You have nothing to worry about, soon you'll be just like this. Those two, the flattest ones first, they bore me."

Harribel ordered her sexy whores to force the two to drink. Lilyentte, Riruka, Kirio, and Hiyori were happy to have them be turn and only want sex like that and be ruled by the Sex Goddess herself too.

"Oh sexy, gimme!" Giselle moved on willingly. She didn't care at all. Gigi want to only have sex and nothing else anyway.

"Let me go or I'll bite those stupid tits clean off!" Lil yelled.

"Really, you want to take that risk?" Harribel growled. "Now do it, become what you were meant to be."

Liltotto sweat as the glared beastly and more salvage Arrancar women that were more violent animals. If anything happen to their Sex Goddess Liltotto would be killed by them for sure.

Liltotto was forced to drink, her mouth finding it's way onto her nipple.

Giselle was let go and hugged Harribel's right nipple and open her mouth up as much as she could as she suck on the fat nipple as moan drink from Harribel. Liltotto extend her mouth out and gentle bit on Harribel's left breasts and started to suck on her other fat nipple too.

"Oh yes… Hmm, you're good." Harribel moaned as her magic milk flowed out.

The two drank and drank until they were filled with milk as thier bellies swollen and looked pregnant like.

"HAAA!" Giselle moaned as she started to cocoon.

"Damn… you!" Liltotto moaned as she was covered.

After the changed they burst out free becoming hollow that are Adjuchas. Liltotto was pig, which was an animal Harribel want very much, since she knew need someone to clean up all the mess they all had have. While Giselle was a larger mosquito, a bit scare, but sexy in a twisted way.

Having the Hogyoku part of her, Harribel used the power to turn the two into Arrancar. Both returned to their human like looks, but with mask fragments and numbers, Liltotto had a 33 on her teeth and Giselle a 34 on ther tongue. Lil's mask fragment was the bow like ornament in her hair and for Giselle it was a goggle like covering for her eyes.

Both Bmabietta and Candice were shock to see Liltotto and Giselle nothing more then Arrancars.

"Welcome ladies," Harribel smirked pulling the expansion gun out of her ass. "Next step!"

She shot Giselle fist as she grinned and laughed watching her tits grow larger and larger until they were five time bigger than her own head. She looked back at her ass growing too fatten up.

Liltotto was shot next as her moan and mutter her body to grow. Her breasts were massive like two over inflated yoga balls with fat nipples. She grinned as her ass got nice and round too.

"Let me see you for what you really are, release," Harribel beckoned them.

Giselle pick up her bone bow and said, "Suck , Zancudo ( **Mosquito** )!"

Giselle turned into a Mosquito woman with even larger tits, and ass with new feature too a nice blood sac like tail and a huge round belly too.

"Hmm, I'm starving for blood," She moaned as a sucked extended up from her throat.

"Help the girl out would you?" Harribel told Rukia and Rangiku. Both pointed their fat asses to Gigi as she started stuck on Rangiku's cow ass for her good taste blood, while she shoved her hand up Rukia's pussy to fuck her up like the whore she is.

Liltotto was next as pick up her bear trap looking bow and she said "Roll around, Puerco ( **Pig** )!"

She turned into a pig with large tits, but four more to have six in total, sexy fattest, obese, huger ass, pink skin and pig like face too

"SQEAL!" She smirked. "Hmm, thank you Lady Harribel. I so hungry and I eat anything you want me too."

Both were not nothing more the sexual whore that were like everyone else. Harribel was even more turned on as she looked to the three remaining girls.

"Bring the next two," She smirked as Candice and Meninas were dragged over to her. Nelliel and Cirucci were happy to bring Meni over, while Yoruichi and Soifon force Candy over to be a whore like them.

It wasn't hard to get Meninas to have Harribel's fat nipple get into her mouth, but Candice was a bit of a struggle, but soon she have a nipple force into her mouth too.

It only took a few moments for Harribel's milk to flow as they were force to drink as they got all the milk they could hold in themselves. Ater they change the two into Adjuchas Hollow Meninas was a fat hippo and Candice was a pure white snow leopard.

Using her Hogyoku she turn them into Arrancars as the look like themself again, but a bit different. She given them numbers 35 and 36, Meninas tattooed on her Left Breast while Candice was on her Left Butt cheek, and they retained some mask fragments. For Meninas it was a bellybutton like ring on her popped out bellybutton and for Candice it was her hands which looked gloved in white.

Using her gun on them, she fired at them too. Meninas was shot first as her tits grew massive into wrecking ball of power, while her ass grew them same size too, though her belly grew very large and round make her look 18 month pregnant looking. Candice was shot next as her tits grew massive into huge bean bag size with there ass just as massive too.

"Hmm yes more sexy whore," moan Harribel. "Now release and become the animal you were meant to be and fuck like the slut you are too."

"Now, Smother Hipopotamo ( **Hippopotamus** )!" Meninas held her bow and transformed into a obesely, hefty, fat hippo Arrancar with large breasts, a big pregnant like belly and a huge ass "So squishy."

"Stalk Leopardo ( **Leopard** )!" Candice turned feline in nature, purring a bit as she grew a tail and sexy ears. "Hmm need someone to fuck me for hour and make me cum none stop."

Bambiette was terrified, but defiant, she knew she was next. She struggled and fought, but it was useless, her mouth was forced open by Sung and Mila-Rose. Harribel squeezed her tits while Apacci ate her out, magic milk blasting into the girl's mouth and over body too.

Soon she was entrapped in a cocoon, her body breaking down and mutating into a hollow, then she burst free, roaring like the Vasto Lord Dragoness she'd become. Using her Hogyoku powers, Harribel turn Bamibetta into an Arrancar too.

Harribel then converted her into her last Espada, number 10. She was marked on her cheek as she retained her Dragon wings in Arrancar form, her breasts and butt soon expanding to larger sizes too by being shot by the gun.

"You are one of my most powerful," Harribel explained. "An Espada able to command her own Fraccion."

"Of course," Bambietta smirked looking at her four former friends who were fucking with Riruka, Orihime, Rukia and Rangiku. She held her sword too. "However first… Burn Dragonessa ( **Dragoness** )!"

Bambiette's wings grew even bigger, her claws sharper and her tail returned as she stood there as a sexy reptile woman. Along with her her breasts grew even more massive and her ass grew even more fatter too.

"Come to me," Harribel smirked wanting to eat the dragon out. "Lovely!"

Soon Bambietta sat herself on the perfect sexy body of Harribel and let her Goddess eat her out and drink off the cum she gave her. Soon the former Quincy were nothing more then whorish animal that only care about endless sex. This just make Harribel very happy as her harem was finally completely and all their slut and whore belong to her alone.


	29. Goddess

Empress Harribel

Goddess

 **Final chapter to this that care. Sorry for my lack of writing, but I'm just very depressed. Whatever nothing really left for me to life for if I ignore and hated by so many because I'm Autistic. Sigh just joy the end of this and whatever. Not like anyone would review the end or help motivated me to write.**

Harribel sat on her giant fat ass while live the life she finally got and want. Free full to act like to whorish slut she meant to be. Along with being the most sexy being of all time too. She loved her shark body so must. Giant tits with never stop leaking mink that make all the drink have there breasts and ass grew too. She love her giant ass too felt good starching it and having it hit and spank for hours until her looks dark blue.

Looking around she look at her perfect bitches, whore, and sluts. All her and all only care about sex and the Goddess too.

First was her First Espada Apacci, her giant fat ass deer make the horny shark feel wonderful all the time. Only think anyone could see of Apacci was her ass, since the rest of her happy belong under that giant ass she worship and belong under too. Harribel could forget all the licking and being eaten out of Apacci with none stop. Just endless cumming for Harribel and it felt good. Apacci was happy where she belong and want to forever to under Harribel's ass. She could live on drink of Goddess cum to never be hungry or anything else. She was Harribel special one, throne, and will never be anything else other then Harribel's.

As for her fraccions Momo and Rangiku please their Mistress ass and Goddess ass too. The sex think mouse and cat serve their Mistress Apacci only order to fuck with endless sexy. Both love it and being wild animals. Rangiku was a very lazy cow the enjoy using her horns herself again Apacci's and Harribel's ass, while enjoy being suck on by others want her own milk from her huge udder. She just lay again Harribel's smooth ass or eat out Apacci. Rangiku happy with the slut like this and want nothing else to serve and fuck.

Momo was a sexual naughty mouse. She love using her tail to fuck Apacci up her ass while Rangiku would have her pussy out. She also used her tail on Harribel's asshole too, give her Goddess the fucking she need that too. If Apacci could only deal with her Goddess pussy, Momo would to the fuck in the other hole of the Sex Goddess. She love her new life full too and more happy then anything she could remember thought all she remember was being Apacci's loyal sex slut all her life. Still Rangiku and Momo also enjoy fucked each other too and being the animal they are.

Momo love Rangiku licking her all around with her strong wet tongue. While Rangiku love Momo fuck her up with her tail so much too. Both were happy slut and the sex was all they need to have.

Next was Mila-Rose the second Espada. The sexual Lioness lay next to her Goddess as her loyal Espada and pet. Mira-Rose enjoy Harribel's massive size, since more to rub and nuzzle up again. The former black woman that was a full on Lioness enjoy licking, drink from her Goddess tits, and seem Harribel loved Mila-Rose bit her and having her flesh being crew on by Mila-Rose. Mira-Rose enjoy the taste of her shark Goddess and didn't do anything to hurt the one she belong to at all.

Both her fraccions Rukia and Jackie were her loyal whores for her to fuck all the time too. Both giant ass animal loves their Lioness eating out their pussy and just have her face up into their ass to lick them out. Rukia was a happy sex bunny that belong to Mila-Rose and happy to be anything her Mistress need in a sex thinking bunny.

Jackie was the same for a kangaroo too. Having her ass eaten or lick from. To make their Mistress happy. They take turn press there asses with their Lioness Mistress and just rub and mash together. Or both enjoy have the Mistress in the middle and mash their asses together with Mila-Rose in them middle. Mila-Rose just purr being rubbing between two massive fat asses.

Next was Lilynette that sexual wild wolf and third Espada. Lilynette love her new life the most. She have the body she meant to have with massive jiggle tits and a fat sexy ass too. Being a wolf make thing fun too being fun to just let good and act like the animal she is. She enjoy they had a window in the too, since she something to look at the moon and howls out without think.

She happy to have her fat fraccion Riruka. An elephant was the best sex mate to have. Lilynette enjoy ride on Riruika's tusk to have them fuck her hard and deep. She only have Riruka use her truck too to give her perfect fucking too. For the good fucking, Lilynette knew how to fuck Riruka back give her pussy wonderful licking outs and the cum she love too.

Both were completely loyal to Harribel too. Lilynette didn't care how slutty she was, Harribel was still the mother she love and wanted even if they are animals and lesbians. Lilynette was happy with her life being to Harribel and Riruka was the some, but too Lilynette.

Next was Sung-sun the Fourth Epsada. Sung-sun was still Harribel's dancing that love being a belly dancing with her huge tits and fat ass around like the sexy snake. She just love dancing making Harribel unable to watch her tits and ass jiggle and bounce around with stopping too.

Both Nemu and Nozomi her so loyal sexual fraccions enjoy being sexy with Sung-sun. Nemu the moth enjoy dance around too, floating around jiggle her tits and bouncing her ass around too with Sung-sun. Both want Harribel too no need to think and only want their tits and ass all huge and never stop moving.

As for Nozomi, the croc was more into the sex and fucking around. It help her Mistress and fell fraccion when they need the sex they need the most. Sung-sun love having Nozomi long muzzle mouth in her pussy and her strong tail whipping her ass.

As for Loly she was not an Espada, but still loving having her won sex loving that were all her alone. Loly was a full on sexy whore and love it completely. The think crazy centipede love using her new poison that make her fraccions go crazy in sexual lust and cum crazy too. Loly was more happy with her live more then every and never stop fucking having sex at all.

Orhime was Loly's sex slave and whore. She might be an angel, but was Loly's whore that was only purpose was to fuck Loly and obey everything she want her to do.

Chizuru was a she love being Loly's whore. The fucking, wiping, and everything Loly does. The flying dino has the perfect life she wanted to only have women and to be a animal to fuck all the time too. She had her Hime and the best Sex Mistress to fuck her all the time.

Menoly was happy with her life too. Sex, fucking, having power, and women. The scorpion was least more crazy then Loly, but she still loving using her poison to make make her fraccions sex lover crazy for the need to fuck and lost themselves too.

Kiyone was Menoly lovely sex love. She might be giant whale, but Menoly know how to to give Kiyone that wonderful fucking with her claws on her giant tits and her tail up her giant ass. Kiyone felt good being Menoly and love her Mistress and all the sex too.

Next was Nelliel the Fifth Espada. The most cheerful and happy one. She was a sexual happy centaur. She had enjoy her massive breasts and her huge horse ass too. She enjoy having other ride her, but more to that are small animals. Still have huge breasts press again her back and huge ass sitting on her back too.

As for her two sexual fraccions. Nanao was still a bimbo giant dragoness. Sex was the only think she thought of and her loyal to her Nel Mistress. Even if her was giant Nelliel still love having her dragonets's giant fat ass on top of her. Just make think easy for Nel to fuck Nanao's huge pussy.

As for Lisa being sexual before, but even more now. The bear was loving the sex life give both Her Mistress and lover the best sex of all. Lisa was very good at fingering them and had a strong tongue to lick their wet dripping pussy too.

They three were wild beasts, which were perfect to Harribel. All all to her, Harribel love them as sexual beasts and now perfect and want they were meant to be too.

Next was Cirucci the Sixth or like to be call the Sexta Espada because she bring the sexy into Six. The gothic swallow was a Minstress of Whips with her tails and slap giant ass with her fan shape tip of her tail. Didn't mean her tits and ass were not perfect. They were massive and make Cirucci a sexy beasties beauty. She had a strong tail too and it was good at being used to fuck too.

Harribel in time need Cirucci and her perfect and powerful tail whip her giant blue ass and make in dark too. Harribel need it badly every once and awhile.

As for her naughty fraccions. Tatsuki was a bit of a sexual violent tigress. That Cirucci need to remain her, her place too. Tatsuki need Cirucci's more personal extreme punishing to keep Tatsuki in place. True Tatsuki did this because she wanted to be punish like this.

As for Senna, she changed to be Cirucci's. Even if she was a feline she was will to obey her bird Mistress completely. Sex and fucking wild was just perfect. She wasn't crazy like Tatsuki, but she was more happy with the normal sex Cirucci give her. Heck she enjoy helping Cirucci with fucking Tatsuki around too.

Next was the sex wild seven Espada Unohana. The manta ray was woman wild and very bad. Unohana was free to be the wild beast she meant to be. Unohana was wild and crazy like a sex thing beasts. Still she was only to Harribel her Goddess. Will to fuck her Goddess any time she wanted need it any time.

Isane was fully loyal to her Mistress Unohana want to fuck and be used by Unohana all the time she wanted to be. Her person sex slave that only prepose was to be fucked by her Mistress. Enjoy having Unohana's tail put into her pussy or asshole for hours and cum for all the time too.

While not Espada Harribel's two "Daughters" were happy with her. Yuzu the former shy girl was a full grown wild white tigress. Being Harribel's daughter she was look to as a Queen. Having some of the largest tits and a fat ass too. She was wild sexual and very bad just like her mother when it come to sex. She loving drink her mother giant milk tits to get ever more perfect and sexy with her tits and ass continue to grew to be the second biggest only her mother will be the biggest of them all.

As her for servant, her old and former mother Makaki was all Yuzu's sex pet. Masaki belong to Yuzu and fuck and obey everything her Tigress Queen. The vixen was a animal and nothing more for Yuzu. Makaki did everything she was told and fuck the Queen all the time too.

Next was Karin the second Queen and daughter of the Goddess of Sex. The younger shark was just sexual and wild like her mother and sister. Thought being a the same like her sister Karin drank a lot of milk from her mother too having massive tits and fat ass too just like her sister. Being a shark make her most lustful and wild too.

Both sister drank the most milk, but the also gave the mother the wonder sex they could only first their mother. Harribel really love with they bit on her fat nipple and grind in their sharp teeth.

For her sexy slave, Karin love Ikumi very much. The slimy sexy eel women was great to have rub her slime all over her and the sex was great too. Ikumi enjoy give the Queen Shark the best slimly sex she could give the Goddess Daughter.

Next was Shutara one of the Privaron. Shutara master using her web to give Harribel some of the best and special pleasure of all time. Wrapping her web around the giant tits many time around until they squeezed beyond any level of pleasure. Also with doing the same with her giant asscheeks too until the were squeezed so tight too.

Still Shurata have had her own fun too. She had the joy sexual Mashiro to get all the fun torture sex fun with her Mistress. The but love her spider Mistress and the enjoy wonderful sex the have and life too.

Next was Kirio the second Privaron. The obese hog was sexual as she was hunger. Didn't make Harribel enjoy have a few fat sex servants around too. Kirio was happy she be the one the was the cook, thought they don't need food, they did it because they enjoy eat like to animals their Goddess made them perfectly be. Kirio was happy to help put some weight on everyone. Not like her and a few others, but they need a bit of chubby on them.

As for Hiyori, she was sexual and wild too. She loved her sex with Kirio and love her giant red ass jiggle wild around and enjoy having Kirio having her fat face in her ass to eat her out. Harribel more like enjoy want that, but also enjoy some fat red ass to enjoy too. Hiyori love Kirio eat her out, but Harribel was just as great and a bit wild want it come to fucking and eat other out.

The Eight and Ninth Espada were Yoruichi and Sui-Feng respectively. Yoruichi was a sexual wild pussy black cat. Her breasts and ass were huge and jiggling, but had one of the best tongue was it come to lick and making pussy cum. Harribel like Yoruichi very much too. After all she can't get enough of her milk and one giant lazy cat with massive breasts and ass. Yoruichi love the sex and all the wild fucking.

Soifon was just the same as the wild hornet. Thought her massive tits have load of honey that in them. Many love the honey and Soifon love being sucking on her nipples a lot too. Of course Soifon enjoy feel her Goddess the honey into her mouth to fill her belly up too. Soifon wasn't the just a part of tits, her ass was just as fat and sexy to eat out of and smooth on faces too.

As for their fraccion, both shared Kukaku. Both love having her huge strong horn fucking them up and making them cum so many time on her too. The rhino woman was strong and gave her Minstress all the fucking then love and need too. Just wild sex and fucking around like animal the love being. Made the happy being made by their Goddess to be what they meant to be.

Finally was the remaining and newest members. Giselle was very sexual before, but her sexuality was triple then before. She mostly enjoyed grabbed onto all this giant fat asses of all and enjoy suck put blood too. She didn't take to much and get too greedy. She just never enjoy taste so many different favorite of blood from do many different animals. The best of them all was Harribel of course. Let her Goddess enjoy Gigi sexual and lusty fun in stabbing in her ass and suck up her blood. After all Giselle fatten herself up very much. Yet, wanted more and more not care if she become a jiggling blob of fat full on tons of blood. It was her one dream in wanted to have.

Liltotto was a fat lazy pig that only ate and fuck. Lil enjoyed not need to do anything at all and just lay around having eat like the pig she was meant to be. Just fucking with others enjoy all type of cum and being lazy was her new life and she loved it all.

Candice was just like all the other felines. Love milk, sexy, and enjoy being grew more by her Goddess getting larger breasts and ass too. Meninas was a obese hippo that was lazy too. Sex and being fuck was the only thing she need and being one of the few fatty ones make her feel happy and special too.

Finally was Bambietta, the Tenth Espada and sexual dragoness was just like all. Sex give her fellow animals hard and the fucking they would love. Along with being fuck too. Getting it rough and hard was her favorite way too. Harribel enjoy the fucking of Bambi and the great cum she give. Bambietta was happy with her new power and position in the tenth that become to Harribel.

Harribel was happy for her Arrancar animal sluts… but she felt like there was something missing from her rule, she wasn't sure what until an idea sprung to mind and a smirk crossed her lips.

"It's time for me to become the Goddess I was meant to be." She smirked as the Hogyoku between her breasts and it started to glow with a dark light.

The other Arrancar looked on as Harribel started to moan and take on her final form.

"OHH!" she laughed and moaned as her body grew larger and her shark features more defined.

She gained even sharper teeth, larger fins and a tail and her body was growing to gargantuan size, so large her ass was smothering Apacci.

"That won't do," Harribel smirked as she began to reach the ceiling of her castle. "Join me, bask in your Goddess' power!"

Apacci gasped a bit as she felt her own body begin to grow and enhance, her curves expanding more as her body grew larger, her antlers gained more points and she was imbued with Harribel's power.

The other Espada and their fraccions felt this aw well, their bodies growing, walls crumbling around them as their size grew and grew.

"HAHAHA!" Harribel laughed as her head burst free outside the castle. "YESS!"

The Fraccions were masion size, but small unlike the other. Qhile the Espada, the daughters and the Privaron were the size of giant pillar building in Las Noches, there was one exception in Apacci who grew even larger to be Harribel's throne.

Of course their Goddess was massive, taking up size on most of Las Noches, her head brushing the dome. She could only laugh as she now cemented her place as a Goddess of Lust and Sex.


End file.
